Después de ti
by Charlie.carlola
Summary: Edward se fue dejando a Bella sol, el regresa 18 años después cuando Bella y su familia se ven amenazados por Victoria pero el no sabe los cambios ocurridos en ella después de casi viente años ni como reaccionara.
1. Prefacio E-mail

de: Bswan

para : desconocido

Te has ido y todo mi mundo contigo. Dijiste que sería como si no hubieras existido, pero te siento más presente que nunca en el costado vacío de mi cama cada noche, en la mecedora de la esquina, en mis sueños, en mis manos, en mi boca y en mi cuerpo. La verdad aun no reaccionó al hecho de que te hayas marchado así sin más, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, después de aquella noche. Quizás solo me falta madurar y después de todo no era tan importante como yo pensaba o como me hiciste creer. Solo te fuiste sin importarte nada, y te llevaste mi cordura, mis fuerzas de seguir y lo que quedaba de la niña en mí, dejando a una mujer destrozada y muy triste.

Sabes ya es Noviembre lo sé porque hace una par de semanas golpearon la puerta unos niños disfrazados, ya vendrá navidad y siento como si hubiera sido ayer esa noche que pasamos juntos, para ser sincera fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiste darme o que pude pedir, lo importante es que fue concedido. Esa noche me sentí viva, más hermosa que nunca, me sentí tan tuya. Aun siento tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, tus labios rozando mi piel, tu cuerpo junto al mío, tu cuerpo mi cuerpo siendo uno, a un mismo ritmo encajando perfectamente como una pieza perfecta y totalmente armoniosa. Lo siento tan presente como si hubiera sido ayer, pero no fue hace ya unos meses una noche antes de mi cumpleaños esa noche decidiste hacerme mujer completa y no solo porque mi edad lo decía. Recuerdo que después me quede dormida en tus brazos sin importar el frio de tu cuerpo, para mí era el lugar más cálido del mundo. También recuerdo que llovía mucho y que había un accidente en la carretera, así que Charlie no estuvo en toda la noche y en la mañana cuando el llego te escabulliste por la ventana como siempre y luego esperar a que aparecieras en el umbral de la puerta y llevarme al instituto y hacer como si nada. Y luego esa noche fatídica, yo y mis torpes humanismos hicieron que todo se derrumbara mi estúpido dedo cortado, mi estúpida sangre. Jasper sobre mí, tu sobre Jasper, yo sobre cristales rotos y más sangre, la verdad que desde ese punto todo se hace negro y se ve borroso, ya no me fuiste a buscar al día siguiente y no estuviste conmigo esa noche, tampoco fuiste al instituto y ni siquiera había sol. Luego tu diciéndome en el bosque que ya no me amabas y que no era buena para ti y que te irías lejos… sin mí, y así fue te marchaste y me dejaste como si no hubieras existido, como si yo no hubiera existido para ti, no quiero creer que solo me tomaste y te marchaste como parte de un plan o una apuesta tonta de humanos, o que solo era un juego para ti, aunque en este tiempo sin ti es lo único que me has llevado a pensar, no sé si será rencor u orgullo tal vez hasta despecho. Lo único que sé es que estoy sin ti y cayendo a pedazos.

ENVIAR


	2. Espejo

**bueno chic s les dejo este capitulo. espero lo disfruten y opinen abajito**

 **abrazos :D y reitero** **disfrútenlo**

Ya han pasado dos meses, anoche le envíe un correo a Alice… bueno "enviar" no es la palabra adecuada ya que no tengo su correo oficial y todos rebotan a mi papelera de reciclaje al menos sé que lo verá y hará llegar el mensaje. Me levanto como cada mañana pero hoy algo es diferente, hay algo en el ambiente que me molesta como si algo fuera a ocurrir. No me siento bien, de hecho ya nunca me siento bien. Voy al baño y tomo una ducha y dejo correr el agua tibia por mi cuerpo ya helado… después de todo es Noviembre y pronto empezará a nevar. Salgo de la ducha y me miro al espejo, mi cara está pálida y blanca, pero no ese blanco de piel blanca si no un blanco grisáceo como cuando estás enfermo, más que persona parecía un zombie tengo ojeras y me observó mamá siempre me dijo que era bonita creo que me mintió… un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta.

-Bella ¿estás bien?

-si papá - me demoro un poco de más y Charlie ya está haciendo  
guardia, creo que aun piensa que me matare o algo así. Pero no, lo prometí, nada  
imprudente, yo si se dar mi palabra.

-prepare el desayuno Bells baja antes que se enfríe

-mmmm si papá bajó en un momento- después de eso hago el corto  
recorrido del baño a mi habitación.

No me gustaban los sábados, eso significaba desayunar con Charlie  
un Charlie que últimamente estaba más perceptible de lo normal. Me pongo algo rápido  
y abrigado me cepillo el cabello aun mojado y bajo las escaleras hasta la  
cocina donde se encontraba Charlie leyendo el periódico, lo deja a un lado y me  
siento.

-prepare huevos, sé que te gustan

-sí, gracias papá- me mira con esa cara de tenemos que hablar algo  
importante. Y de repente lo dice

\- bella tenemos que hablar

\- ¿no podemos esperar al menos a que me coma mis huevos?

-no, me puedo hacer viejo esperándote a comer. Estoy preocupado  
por ti, y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer para sacarte de este estado zombie en el  
que estás últimamente. No comes casi nada, no hablas con nadie y a penas  
duermes y francamente a tu madre también le preocupa mucho esta nueva actitud  
tuya.

\- papá estoy bien es solo que…- no pude decir más. No se me ocurría  
nada.

\- ¿estás bien entonces?- dijo pensando- entonces se lo dirás tu a  
tu madre en la cena de hoy… en persona.

\- ¿qué dices?- empecé a hiperventilar

-ya escuchaste, tu madre viene en camino y estará hoy yo creo que  
antes de la cena, curiosamente su viaje se adelantó…

-¿por qué no me dijeron? - me sentía traicionada esto era una emboscada

-Bella por favor no sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar y la verdad  
por lo que estoy viendo no muy bien.

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos, nunca había llorado frente  
a Charlie, no al menos que yo recuerde, pero me sentía mal, traicionada, estaba  
enojada. No sabía si eran lágrimas de tristeza o de rabia. Me levanté de la  
mesa dispuesta a irme y sentí un ruido muy fuerte me di vuelta a mirar. Charlie  
había golpeado la mesa con el puño cerrado

-TE SIENTAS AHORA MISMO JOVENCITA Y TERMINAS TU DESAYUNO Y SOLO RECIÉN  
SI TE LO TERMINAS TODO TE PUEDES LEVANTAR DE ESTA MESA- me gritó.

Charlie nunca me había gritado, así que me senté y me comí lentamente  
mis huevos y mi café, Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Me comí como pude el  
desayuno, era más de lo que comía siempre, me dolía el estómago. Cuando al fin  
termine me levante y me fui a mi habitación. Después de unos minutos no aguante  
más y tuve que ir a devolver todo mi desayuno al baño, era demasiada comida  
para mí y mi dieta ya acostumbrada. Me cepille los dientes y me recluí en mi habitación  
a llorar, a pensar, a maldecir, en un momento pensé en huir, pero no podía ya  
que Charlie se quedo en casa todo el día yo creo que para asegurar mi estancia aquí  
al menos eso creo.

Dieron las dos de la tarde, las tres, las cuatro, y la verdad no se  
en qué momento exacto entre las cuatro y las cinco se paró un taxi en la  
puerta. Mire por la ventana de mi habitación y de ese taxi bajo el último  
rostro que quería ver… Renne, mi madre, no era porque no la quisiera es solo  
que no estaba preparada para verla y sabía lo que diría, estaba haciendo todo  
aquello que me enseñó a no hacer y lo que escuche cientos de veces en las  
conversaciones con sus amigas, que hay que ser fuertes, que no debemos decaer  
por un hombre, etc., etc.

Bajo del taxi muy abrigada y con un pequeño bolso, me metí en la  
cama corriendo antes de que me viera por la ventana, me hice la dormida, aun no  
estaba preparada para verla aunque ya estuviera aquí. Acostada escuche como Charlie  
subía la escalera y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta al no contestar abrió un  
poco la puerta y se fue al verme "dormida". Luego escuche sus voces conversar,  
me levanté sin hacer ruido para poder escuchar la conversación pero era  
imposible no escuchaba nada, justo ahora me gustaría tener audición vampírica. Abrí  
con cuidado la puerta así oír mejor me tuve que acercar un poco a la escalera,  
esto era ridículo parecía una niña pequeña, ya cerca de la escalera encontré en  
punto estratégico donde se escuchaba bien lo que hablaban.

-¿cómo ha estado?, estos días no hemos podido hablar mucho

-ella dice que bien, sin embargo no lo demuestra

-¿bajará?

-no aún, se hace la dormida - rayos era pésima actriz.- cree que  
me engaña, pero no engaña ni a un niño. Hoy logre que desayunara

-que bien… ¿por qué no querrá verme?

-yo creo, ósea conociendo a bella que solo no quiere enfrentarse a  
ti.

-¿por qué no querría? ¿Tan mala madre soy?

-no Renne no es eso, es solo que no importa quién le diga lo mal  
que está, tu eres su espejo más sincero y contigo verá cosas de ella misma que  
no le gustaran.

\- ¿de verdad crees eso?

-lo creo, ella no se… aún espera que ese imbécil vuelva

-¿piensas que volverá?

\- no lo sé y la verdad no importa porque no se acercara a Bella

-¿tú crees que deba...?

-creo que sería lo mejor

Ok eso no lo entendí solo que Renne piensa en algo y que Charlie  
está de acuerdo, pero ¿qué es? decidí bajar después de todo debía enfrentar a  
Renne tarde o temprano y la conversación estaba tomando un tema y tono que no  
me gustaban. Empecé a caminar por el segundo piso así sabrían que me levante,  
fui al baño y me moje la cara aunque Charlie ya había dicho que sabía que no dormía,  
no sé porque tanto teatro. Baje uno por unos los escalones me empezó a dar  
nauseas, solo pensar en la mirada crítica de mi madre me enfermaba, llegue al  
primer piso, y la vi con la cara roja de frío y sus ojos mirándome con preocupación.

-Bella hija- y me abrazo fuerte, no era lo que esperaba

-hola mamá-la abracé

-pero mira que delgada estás, ¿has comido bien?

-si mamá

-no- respondió Charlie detrás de ella y me miró con tristeza

-Bells yo…- dudó- quiero que me disculpes por lo de esta mañana, perdí  
mis cabales, lo siento.

-no te preocupes papá, está bien - le dije con la cabeza gacha

\- mmmm… aquí hay algo que no me han contado- dijo mamá con un tono serio

\- no es nada mamá solo un par de diferencias entre papá y yo

-¿entonces ya están bien?- preguto mirándonos a ambos.

\- si mamá nada de que preocuparse todo solucionado - la verdad es que no quería decirle de que trababa la " diferencia de opinión" entre Charlie y yo, pero ella miraba con cara de _cuentenmelo todo_ mirando a Charlie y a mi.

\- tranquila mujer son detalles que están solucionados, cosas de chicas y padres. Yo aún no entiendo la complejidad de la vida de las chicas. - me encubrió Charlie, el vio en mi rostro que no deseaba hablar de lo ocurrido está mañana

\- bueno les creeré y ahora que están reconciliados le propongo que vayamos a  
comer, la verdad tengo mucha hambre y la comida del avión es pésima- dijo mamá  
en un intento de subir los ánimos sin soltarme de su lado.

-claro vamos ya es un poco tarde para preparar la cena,  
Bells abrígate afuera hace mucho frío.

-ok - ya no iba a objetar después de lo de la mañana, después de  
todo Charlie no jugaba ningún juego.

Salimos y Charlie condujo la camioneta donde cabíamos justo los  
tres, ellos conversaban mientras yo respondía a veces monótonamente. Llegamos a  
la cafetería de siempre, pedimos algo de comer y Charlie pidió chocolate  
caliente para los tres, la cena pasó lenta era tanta comida que no me creí capaz  
de acabarla, pero lo logré y con el estómago pesado muy pesado nos marchamos. En  
la camioneta con el vaivén, las curvas y el camino que subía y bajaba me dieron  
nauseas quería vomitar, así estuve un buen rato hasta que ya no aguante más no alcanzaría  
llegar a casa

-papá párate por favor- le dije con los ojos apretados

-claro

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Renne a lo que negué con la cabeza.

Al parar la camioneta salí disparada del asiento hacia el costado  
del camino y vomite todo lo que había comido. Quede con el estómago totalmente vacío  
mientras Renne me sujetaba el cabello.

-¿mejor?

-sí, eso solo que era demasiada comida, y el camino no ayuda

-¿estás segura?

-si mamá estaré bien

Volvimos a la camioneta para seguir el curso a casa. Al llegar  
mamá se sentó conmigo en el sofá Charlie paso directo a la cocina y al rato  
llegó con una taza con una infusión para mí.

-le puse algo de azúcar para que no esté tan amarga

-gracias papá- y todos nos miramos

-bien yo tengo cosas que hacer, Billy necesita mi ayuda con unas  
cuantas cosas- y así se fue dejándome a mí y a Renne solas, unos minutos de  
silencio algo incómodos. Mejor yo sería la primera en hablar así yo elijo el  
tema de conversación, no necesitaba leer mentes para saber lo que ella pensaba  
y de qué y de quien quería hablar.

-¿cómo está Phil?

-muy bien de hecho te manda saludos

-¿por qué no vino?

-no lo creyó correcto, necesitamos intimidad de madre e hija

-mmmm- hasta ahí llegaba mi tema

-Bella, sabes a lo que vine- baje la cabeza mirando mi taza- vine  
a comprobar todo lo que Charlie me decía, y veo que es verdad.

\- yo… estoy bien

-hija - me dijo mientras me acaricio el cabello- nunca has  
sido buena mintiendo, quiero saber que paso.

-no pasó nada mamá

-¿y por qué este comportamiento? Bella… - dudo al hablar- él no volverá- lo dijo, no quería  
escuchar eso a pesar de que ya lo sabía

-lo sé

-¿entonces? que haces en este estado, hija te veo y sé que no has  
comido bien, ni dormido bien, no es correcto, el solo fue un novio Bella, y sé  
que te duele que se haya marchado, es tu primer amor, lo entiendo, es solo que  
creo que estas exagerando un poco las cosas- se quedó mirándome y pensando- ¿él  
te hizo algo? ¿Te hizo daño?

\- no mamá no pienses eso Edward- su nombre quemaba- no es ese tipo  
de hombre o persona.

\- ¿entonces por qué tan mal?

-es solo que lo extraño- no pude evitar quebrar mi voz

\- hija mírame, quiero que te desahogues, no quiero que guardes  
nada yo no te criticare nada, ni hablaré, escuchare callada, solo quiero que  
hables- lo pensé quizás si sea buena idea… y hable, solo de aquello que sabía podía hablar, osea de mi.

-es solo que tengo rabia, tengo miedo, estoy triste- empezaron a  
caer unas pequeñas lagrimas- yo no entiendo sabes, un día dice que me ama y al  
siguiente se va, después de todo lo que pasamos así sin más. - Renne solo me  
miraba y escuchaba como prometió- y no sé si lo odio o lo amo aun, en este  
momento solo quiero que aparezca por esa puerta y besarlo y golpearlo y hacerlo  
sufrir y luego volverle a besar- dije ya en un tono ahogado por las lágrimas.

Mamá me abrazó y me acostó en su regazo acariciando mi cabello y yo derramando lágrimas sobre ella. Quizás solo quizás necesitaba un poco de desahogo y está era forma después de uno minutos me empece a quedar dormida y dormí mejor que en muchos días.


	3. Sorpresa

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en la cama con la cabeza entre las sábanas, podía adivinar que era mi cama por las sábanas lilas que me regaló Charlie, estaba sin pantalón y me habían puesto calcetines, apostaría a que Charlie fue el que me subió a mi habitación, pero ¿cómo no sentí eso? Saque mi cabeza de entre las sábanas y se filtraba la luz por la ventana, eso era imposible no pude haber dormido tanto cuando llegamos de la cafetería estaba oscureciendo, luego de la conversación con Mamá me quedé dormida y ahora estaba en mi habitación y por la ventana se veía luz solar. Quizás todo había Sido un sueño y Renne no había venido, eso explicaría por qué no sentí que me acostaran, en realidad llegue a la cama sola y todo fue un largo sueño. Miró el despertador y son casi las diez de la mañana, si definitivamente estuve soñando por qué si no fuera así habría dormido casi doce horas, jamás he dormido tanto, y menos estos últimos meses.

Decidida me levanto me enfundó un pantalón y bajó la escalera, a medida que voy bajando escucho unas voces que provienen de la cocina, veo que en la sala hay una cama improvisada, y dejo de creerme que estuve soñando, Renne sí vino y si dormí casi 12 horas o quizás más. Al llegar a la cocina veo a mi padres, ambos sentados desayunando.

-Hola.

-Hola hija, te dejamos dormir para que descansaras bien. ¿Tienes hambre?- me preguntó mamá con una sonrisa en la cara.

-si un poco

\- entonces siéntate yo te preparo el desayuno- se levantó de su asiento y yo me senté en el espacio libre junto a Charlie

\- ok.- mire a Charlie que me miraba con preocupación.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? Digo por lo de ayer en la camioneta.

\- si papá no te preocupes, solo fue demasiado…- le dije con una mueca.

-está bien- y volvió A su café

\- ¿Cómo llegué a mi cama?

\- te subí

-¿Enserio? Ósea ¿no es mucho? ya no tengo cinco años y no peso 30 kilos

\- jajaja Bells no pesas nada, eres muy liviana, lo que sí me costó fue hacer que cupieran por la escalera, no pesas mucho pero con tu porte no es muy cómodo subir por ella.

-anoche a penas Charlie llegó te subió y te recostó, luego te quite ese incomodo jeans y te puse un calientitos calcetines. - dijo mamá mientras me acercaba un plato con cereal y leche

\- yo no sentí nada de eso

-nos dimos cuenta, estabas casi inconsciente. - Dijo Charlie

-¿Cómo está Billy?

\- está bien, con un problema en su espalda pero bien. Tiene suerte de tener a Jacob, él lo ayuda mucho, es un gran chico

-si él es un gran chico.- afirme recordando que hace mucho no lo veía, y que la última vez que lo vi fue el día de mi cumpleaños.

\- deberías ir a verlo. Billy comentó que tiene unos problemas en la escuela, con ciencias. Yo sé que eres buena con eso. Deberías ayudarle y distraerte un poco, ustedes se llevan bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy buena en ciencias?- si como sabía eso.

\- ajajjaa hija a Charlie le llega tu boletín de calificaciones ¿Lo olvidas? Aparte siempre ha sabido que estás en biología avanzada. Ambos sabemos que tu fuerte son las ciencias y la literatura. come tu cereal.- lo había olvidado, comencé a comer lentamente mi desayuno o al parecer parte de él porque Después de unos minutos Renne me acercó un plato con huevos fritos y tocino que asemeja una cara sonriente, sacando a la vez una sonrisa en mi rostro por la ocurrencia de mamá.

-pero qué gran artista, yo jamás podría hacer algo así. Pero si parece un Picasso.- se burló Charlie

\- bueno Haces un gran pescado frito papá - seguí bromeando. Hace mucho no lo hacía, quizás el aire familiar me hacía bien

\- lo sé -sonrió- hablando de eso Billy nos envió pescado, El y Harry fueron a pescar ayer en la mañana y nos mandaron

-¿ya lo congelaste?

-claro Bella, crees que soy un tonto, de todos modos no había tanto espacio en el congelador así que tuve que dejar unos refrigerados.

-bueno hay que preparar esos primeros, a más tardar hoy- de todos modos era domingo, domingo de pescado, hace mucho que no había pescado en casa, ahora que lo pensaba bien Charlie no ha ido a pescar en mucho tiempo. Lo más probable es que no haya ido por culpa mía, para no dejarme sola. De hecho en este momento me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mala hija que he Sido con Renne con Charlie al hacerlos pasar por estas preocupaciones. Charlie vigilándome casi todo el día pensado si me mataré o no y haciendo venir a mi madre hasta acá. Atravesando el país solo para ver el estado en el que estaba. soy un desastre y la peor hija del mundo al no pensar lo mucho que se iban a preocupar mis padres por culpa mía, debía cambiar esto, tenía que salir de esto, al menos frente a ellos debía ser una persona normal no podía hacerlos sufrir más. No más.

-saben yo prepararé el pescado. ¿Me ayudas a freír papá?- ambos me quedaron mirando totalmente sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, como si fuera una locura lo que iba a hacer.

-eeeso es genial Bells claro que te ayudaré, ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

\- la verdad es que solo te he visto a ti y a mamá es toda la experiencia que tengo en pescados.

\- bueno eso es genial- sonrió Renne

Después de un rato Terminé de desayunar, quizás me sentía igual de miserable que siempre, pero me alegraba saber que mis padres se iban a dejar de preocupar por mi, iban a poder quedarse en paz. Así pasó la mañana, tranquila y feliz para mis padres, y relajada para mi hasta que llegó la hora de cocinar

-Bella hija ya vamos a hacer el pescado- era alrededor de la una cuando mamá me llamó para cocinar

\- ya voy mamá

Baje la escalera y al momento de entrar a la cocina el olor fuerte del pescado cuando no está totalmente fresco me golpeó en la nariz, era asqueroso, no podía ser de nuevo me dolía el estómago, quizás tenía ese virus que estaba dando vueltas en el pueblo.

-¿Que pasa Bella?

-nada

-estás pálida.- Charlie... Charlie porque estaba tan pendiente De mi últimamente- ¿Estás bien?

\- sí- aunque la verdad es que no estaba muy bien sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría al igual que ayer en la camioneta- ¿Estás seguro que este pescado es de ayer?

-si Billy no me mentiría en algo así ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, no siento que huela muy bien

\- Renne podrías oler el pescado- llamó a Renne

\- claro- lo examinó y lo olió- este pescado está perfectamente.

\- bueno ustedes saben más del tema ¿no? Quizás así es como huele un pescado y yo nunca me había dado cuenta.- les sonreí a ambos.

Cocinamos y me aguante todo el tiempo las ganas de arrancar del lugar, ya me había dado cuenta lo bien que se veían mis padres cuando no estaban preocupados por mí, no los iba a preocupar por un estorboso virus estomacal. Almorzamos un poco de ensalada y pescado pero el almuerzo fue una tortura, no por el sabor de la comida si no el olor.

Apenas terminamos me levanté y fui al baño lo más camuflada posible para que no se notará, aunque Charlie me miró extrañado toda la comida. Me lave bien mis dientes manos y boca hasta me cambié de ropa olía a pescado por todos lados. Después de un rato alguien golpeó la puerta de mi habitación.

-adelante

\- hola- era mamá- pero qué linda habitación ¿Puedo pasar?

\- claro porque no podrías.- le sonreí, al entrar mamá miró todo sutilmente, mis fotografías de ella y yo juntas y unas cuantas antiguas con Charlie, unas portadas de libros viejos que había pegado, la solicitud sobre mi escritorio que me dieron para inscribirme al club de lectura de la escuela (la cual nunca llene ni entregué), el atrapa sueños que me regaló Jake, el cobertor que me dio Charlie, folletos de universidad sobre mi velador.

\- es un bonito cobertor

\- me lo regaló Charlie cuando llegue a Forks de hecho el primer día.

\- es muy bonito, ¿has puesto fotografías en el álbum que te regale?

\- la verdad es que no muchas

\- ¿dónde está?

\- en el armario- apunte hacia el

\- ¿Puedo?- asentí

Al entrar al armario vio mi álbum de inmediato y lo llevó a la cama junto a mí, donde lo abrió y observó las fotografías, se dio cuenta que había espacios vacíos entre una foto y otra, pero no pregunto, solo me miró en silencio.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos del instituto?

-mmmm se podría decir ósea, ya no hablamos mucho.

\- ¿Ya no se caen bien? ¿Se alejaron?

\- no, no se alejaron... Creo que fui yo la que se alejó.

-bueno siempre puedes hacer nuevos amigos

\- Forks es un pueblo pequeño mamá.

\- pero en otro lado, cuando vayas a la universidad. ¿De hecho has pensado dónde irás?

\- no la verdad es que no

\- en Florida hay varias universidades con unos programas de literatura Formidables

\- mamá no creo que florida sea un buen lugar para estudiar- nos miramos fijo- aparte Seattle también tiene un gran programa

-¿Seattle? Yo pensé que volverías conmigo, o al menos que querías irte de Washington.

\- no mamá, lo dudo- me quedo mirando con cara de culpable y pena- tu, tú tienes a Phil, papá solo me tiene a mí.

\- Bella hija, no debes preocuparte por Charlie debes pensar en tu futuro y en lo que te convenga a ti. Yo siempre seré tu mamá y Charlie siempre será tu papá

\- no puedes ser así con él, está solo y yo soy la única familia que le queda, es mi deber cuidarlo acompañarlo y quererlo ¿si eso no hace un Hijo no se quien lo haría? - la verdad es que me altere un poco a veces Renne podía ser un poco cruel con Charlie, claro ella tenía a Phil y Charlie estaba solo y ahora yo si podía entender el dolor que papá sintió cuando ella se fue y lo dejo solo.

-Bella hija no te alteres así - me tomo de la mano- a decir verdad Bella una de las razones por las y que vine fue para llevarte a conmigo, creo que no te hace bien estar acá, te veo y no eres la Bella que envíe en marzo eres otra y Charlie y yo pensamos que será bueno para ti que te apartes de este lugar, al menos por un tiempo. Allá es lindo y la habitación tiene tu propio baño...

¿Qué? No, no podían alejarme de acá no me iría no pueden hacer esto que se creían que porque era su hija podían llevarme como una muñeca donde ellos quisieran y cuando quisieran.

-¡Que! No, mamá yo no me iré de Forks.

\- Bella lamento decirte que no es una opción en este momento, los pasajes ya están comprados para mañana en la tarde ya está todo arreglado- ¿Todo arreglado?

-¡Mamá no! - me empezaba a enfadar más

-isabella te dije que la decisión está tomada – Isabella, Renne estaba molesta me pare de la cama e intenté respirar pero me sentía muy muy molesta

\- ¡y yo te digo que no iré a ningún lado, me quedaré en Forks iré al instituto y me graduare! Acá en FORKS

\- no entiendo desde cuándo tan necia bella

-¡Bueno creo que desde que tú y Charlie disponen de mí como si fuera una muñeca de trapo que creen que pueden mover donde sea! - seguí subiendo la voz

-Isabella a pesar de todo soy tu mamá así que espero un poco de respeto por tu parte así que no me grites

-¡tú puedes gritar pero yo no. Si quieres respeto me tienes que respetar, ustedes han dispuesto de mi vida desde el día en que nací, bella estudia esto, bella deberías bailar, bella tienes que ir a ver a Charlie…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- era Charlie

-nada de Bella. No quiero más sus juegos tontos de quien se queda con el problema de Isabella. ¡Y no iré a florida!, ¡no quiero vivir en Florida!

-hija no eres un problema -Charlie se tocaba el puente de la nariz

\- si no es así dime ¿porque me voy?, ¡dímelo papá! le entregas el problema a Renne

\- es por tu bien hija nada más, tú solo relájate, tú no eres un problema ni para mí, ni para tu madre- me tomaba de los brazos con suavidad. Pero me salí de su suave agarre

\- por favor ¡No me pidas Que me calme! - en ese momento salí de la habitación y baje por la escalera corriendo no me pretendía quedar un solo segundo más acá a ver cómo se traspasaban el problema. Mientras Charlie y Renne me seguían

\- ¿Bella dónde vas?

\- no lo sé, solo déjenme sola y por una vez en su vida déjenme hacer lo que de verdad quiero, me siento prisionera de ustedes dos.

\- primero tienes que calmarte estás hiperventilada no debes salir así

\- estoy bien ¿Dónde están mis llaves?

\- Hija cálmate, no vas a manejar asi

-NO ME PIDAN QUE ME CALME... Bella te vas con Charlie, Bella te vas con Renne, Bella te quedas, Bella te vas, Bella Bella….- empecé a jadear y me empezó a faltar el aire y a marearm, en ese momento todo se fue a negro

Me dolía la cabeza, estaba recostada, aunque aún no tenía los ojos abiertos, sabía que había gente en la habitación los escuchaba, y el olor ese olor a limpio y alcohol, me empecé a remover y sentí una pequeña molestia en mi brazo y de apoco abrí los ojos pero todo estaba borroso. Quería tocarme donde me dolía pero una mano tibia me detuvo y tomó la mía. Cuando por fin logré enfocar me di cuenta que era Charlie quien Me había tomado la mano

-pa.. Papá - logré articular, pero me dolía tanto la cabeza.

-shhh. Tranquila no te toques nada, Renne fue a buscar al doctor

Doctor… el olor, mi brazo. No puede ser estaba en el hospital de nuevo, se acercó alguien a mí y me puso una Luz en a los ojos, en ese instante Charlie me soltó la mano.

-isabella ¿puedes escucharme?- su voz sonaba lejana.

-mmmm si-

\- ¿puedes seguir la luz? - y lo hice, mi vista era cada vez más nítida y sentía los sonidos más presentes y fuertes, escuché que hablaban algo pero no entendí que era, y en ese lapso termine de abrir mis ojos por completo y lo primero que vi fue un rostro joven, de un hombre joven cuya facciones no conocía, era el doctor y ví sus ojos negros examinando los míos, inclinó su cabeza y me sonrió

\- bien, estás bien despierta. Bienvenida, nos diste un par de falsas alarmas. Soy el doctor Harris estás en el hospital de Forks Y te haré unas preguntas. ¿Está bien?

\- si- el doctor era joven y hablaba como si yo fue una niña pequeña

\- me puedes decir tu nombre completo

\- Isabella Marie Swan

-ok y tú fecha de nacimiento

\- 13 de septiembre

\- sabes el nombre de tus padres

\- Charlie Swan y Renne Dwyer,

\- y la última, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- estaba en mi casa…. - miré a Charlie y a Renne- con mis padres me levanté muy rápido de la cama o eso creo y baje la escalera eso Es lo que recuerdo- no le quise contar lo de los gritos y demás, no lo creí necesario. Pero el doctor me miró con cara de poco amigos

\- Isabella

\- bella - corregí

\- bueno, Bella. No es necesario que omitas información tus padres ya nos contaron toda la situación y fue precisamente eso y otros factores la causa de tu desmayo. - no era necesario que le contarán ¿O si? Los mire nuevamente- bueno mira estas en el hospital porque te diste un golpe en la cabeza al momento de desmayarte pero ya te hicimos unos estudios y tu cabeza va a estar bien- sonrió.

\- creo que por eso me duele tanto

\- así es.

\- y ¿Porque me desmaye?- el doctor me quedó mirando y luego miro a mis padres y ellos A mí, todos se miraban como si supieran algo.

\- nos pueden dejar a solas por favor- Renne asintió y Charlie solo se paró y no sin antes darme un beso en la frente, papa nunca se acercaba tanto a mí, no es que fuera frio conmigo, me amaba yo sabía eso pero la calidez no era mucho lo suyo, nos hacía sentir incomodos a ambos así que ese no era mucho su estilo. Se marchó, ya solos el doctor Harris habló.

\- bueno Isabella fueron varios los factores que llevaron al desmayo, te hicimos unos exámenes de sangre y nos arrojó que tienes el azúcar bajo y debido al disgusto te hiperventilaste eso también ayudó mucho a tu descompensación bueno estás bajo peso no algo de qué preocuparse en exceso pero debes subir esos kilos. Isabella, Bella. No soy un doctor - yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente- me derivaron tu caso porque soy obstetra y tus exámenes nos arrojaron que estás embarazada…

Después de eso, sus palabras solo me rebotaron, sabía que me estaba hablando pero no sabía de qué, estaba en shock no sabía cómo, ósea sabía cómo pero de qué forma era posible, Edward no era Del todo humano y si hubiera alguna forma de concebir entre vampiros estaba segura que Rosalie, Esme y hasta incluso Alice tendrían hijos, no entendía. Ahora todo cobraba sentido, tantos mareos, dormir tanto, los vómitos, los cambios de humor y… mi periodo, no me había bajado como no me percate de eso. Mi cabeza solo daba vueltas buscando respuestas que no encontraba, qué haría ahora, ¿debía intentar contactar a alguno de los Cullen?... a Edward. Aunque pensándolo bien no era necesario Alice lo vería, y vendría a ayudarme. Creo.

-isabella… - el doctor pasaba la mano frente a mi rostro -¿te encuentras bien?

-si

\- te ves en shock

No pude responder nada, solo me cayeron unas pocas lágrimas, sin sollozos no eran de pena si no de dolor. ¿El sabría que esto pasaría? El doctor tomó una silla y se sentó junto a mi cama.

-debes estar tranquila se nota que tus padres lo entienden

\- ¿ellos lo saben?- por dios por eso la actitud tan distante de Renne y la de Charlie tan… impredecible

-sí. Legalmente tu salud aún es financiada por tu padre y es un hombre bastante insistente cuando se lo propone.

\- sí, creo que sí

\- ¿No lo sabías verdad?- me miraba con cara de empatía, me hacía sentir tranquila.

-no. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Papá me va a matar.

\- creo que el jefe se ve una persona pacífica, dudo que te mate ya que no está dentro de los parámetros de la ley. Y se ve que es un hombre que ama a su hija. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿y mi madre?

-bueno ella no ha hablado mucho desde que se enteró, creo que está en shock. Y pregunto porque no se lo habías dicho, pero tu padre asegura que tú no sabías nada – él tenía razón, me acabo de enterar.

\- ¿Cuando me podre ir? - me sonrió

\- hoy mismo, te daré una cita para una semana más, para ver todo el conducto regular de tu embarazo. También te daré un documento que te exima de las clases de gimnasia **.**

\- no creo que sea necesario mañana me iré a Florida.

\- bueno si es que no te vas a Florida te dejo el papeleo listo. Y una cita para el viernes de la de la semana que viene, usualmente no atendemos los domingos.- acto seguido me sonrió - Se disponía a salir de La habitación Cuando hablo- por cierto cualquier duda puedes preguntarme lo que sea, absolutamente lo que sea.- y salió

A pesar de que el doctor había Sido amable e intento ser agradable (que de hecho funcionó) pero me sentía angustiada. Qué sería de mí, que harían mis padres, Alice había visto todo esto. Me saco de mis pensamientos Charlie y Renne entrando por la puerta era hora de enfrentarlos Charlie fue el primero en entrar, pero Renne la primera en romper el silencio, con un rostro de decepción enojo y frustración.

-tenemos que hablar.


	4. Derek

-prometelo

-mamá lo juro ya para, por favor.- le dije entre lágrimas ya no podía aguantar más la presión que ejercía en mí preguntándome si sabía o no, preguntándome por qué había Sido tan descuidada en ese momento Charlie entro a mi habitación

\- Renne déjala tranquila, en este punto ¿importa ya? Aparte a Bella le hace mal todo esto- definitivamente nunca espere que Charlie reaccionara tan calmadamente ante esta situación.

Ya llevábamos más de dos horas en casa, las más de dos horas más tortuosas con Renne, después que salimos del hospital no me habló nada, íbamos todos en silencio en la camioneta, Charlie manejaba yo en el medio mirando el camino y mama en la orilla mirando por la ventana, pero en sus ojos pude ver la decepción todo el tiempo.

-bueno debió haberlo pensado antes- intentaban secarme las lágrimas mientras guardaba mi ropa en los bolsos y maletas para marchar mañana.

\- Renne no puedes ser así tú más que nadie deberías entender….- Charlie solo respiro profundo- Te estás comportando como tú madre

-pero es diferente, me escuchaste es diferente ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Y la universidad? Todos estos años Isabella enseñándote guiándote para que pasara esto, todo por un niñito guapo con dinero y aparte sin pantalones - empezó hablándole a Charlie y terminó gritándole a mí.

-yo…

\- tu… tú no sabes que decir, no sabes que hacer, eres…. Una estúpida.

\- Basta Renne, Bella ven- papá me tomó de las manos y me sacó de la habitación. Y me dejó en la suya, pero al cerrar la puerta se escuchaban todos los gritos

\- yo no sé porque la defiendes tanto

\- y yo no sé porque la crucificas, fue un error, un error que tú y yo cometimos, pero que sacamos adelante y lo convertimos en lo que ahora es Isabella.

-esto no hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado conmigo.

\- bueno si tú no te hubieras casado ella se habría quedado contigo, tal vez por qué se quiso ir de tu lado tan desesperadamente como para venir a vivir a un pueblo al que detesta

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

\- yo no insinuó nada Renne solo te digo lo que veo.

\- ahora es mi culpa que ella sea descuidada

-no es culpa de nadie Renne ni tuya ni mía ni de Bella ni del cobarde de Cullen. Solo es la vida, la vida que nos tocó, la que le tocó a Bella.- al principio no quería traerles problemas y ahora les doy el mayor de los problemas

-bueno la vida se la llevara a florida y...

-No, no pienso dejar que te la lleves, no contigo, Bella se queda y punto. - Charlie estaba desafiando a Renne, y tomando deliberadamente la decisión que me quedara con él en Forks.

-Isabella se va a Florida conmigo.

-NO, se queda y yo la cuidare

\- ¿Como la cuidaste la última vez? Quizás pueda tener la parejita en este pueblo del infierno.

\- por dios mujer no seas necia. Si ella se va contigo lo más probable es que se enferme de los nervios. Y si, la cuidare y es problema de ella si tiene 1, 2 o 17 hijos será su vida.

-estoy impresionada con lo que dices Charlie.

La verdad yo también estaba impresionada, en ese momento escuché unos pasos en la escalera y la puerta de entrada cerrar de golpe, después de eso Charlie entró a la habitación. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

-papa… - se me quebró la voz. Y me abrazó.

-shh tranquila - me acarició el cabello

-papá lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento

\- bella. No tienes nada que disculparte. Puff. Sentémonos.- y con un suspiro tomamos asiento en la orilla de su cama.- no te puedo decir que no tengo pena, ni que no estoy decepcionado, porque lo estoy. Yo pensé que eras de las chicas que sabía decir que no, o que al menos eras responsable. Lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto...- al menos el sermón de Charlie era calmado nada que no fuera verdad.- ahora Bella te quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Cullen sabía?

-no papá, ni siquiera lo sabía yo.

\- ¿vas a hablar con él?- ¿cómo? no tenía modo de contactarme con él. ¿Alice porque no te has contactado conmigo? Quizás no sabía, quizás no le importaba, después de todo que tanto puede importarle a Edward un hijo de una mujer que no ama. En este instante lo comprendí todo, no me contactaran ni yo con ellos menos con un hombre el cual no me amaba no tenía sentido.

\- no, él no me quiere papá. No pretendo hacerlo volver y de todos modos no tengo como contactarme con él. Así que no.

\- ¿Estás segura de la decisión que estás tomando?

\- si papá cien por ciento.

\- ok, entonces vamos a acomodar tus cosas, te quedarás acá irás al instituto, presentarás los papeles que te dio el doctor y te graduaras. Después veremos qué hacemos- un clic hizo en mi cabeza

\- papá…. Vivimos en un pueblo, y soy la hija del jefe de policía. La gente hablara y…

\- Nadie Bella, nadie que se atreva a hablar de ti. Y si eso pasara tú los ignoras porque no son quienes para hablar y si yo llegara a escuchar se las tendrán que ver conmigo.

-¿No te avergüenza?

-jamás me avergonzaría de ti, Bells no importa cuánto te equivoques ni lo errores que comentas tú siempre será mi niña y jamás me avergonzaría de ti. - se escuchó la puerta de entrada- ahora ve a ordenar tu habitación, hablaré con tu madre.

Y así fue, entre a mi habitación a ordenar toda la ropa que Renne había sacado de mi closet y cajoneras y la empecé a reacomodar. No escuché gritos, no escuchaba nada de hecho. Aún me dolía la cabeza así que una vez que termine de ordenar me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo fue incómodo no fui al instituto debido a que el doctor me había dado un día de reposo, Y Charlie no fue a trabajar, mamá se fue esa tarde. Su despedida fue fría como si yo fuera una extraña, quizás algún día me perdone por haberla decepcionado de este modo.

Y así pasaron los días presente los papeles en el instituto y como era de esperar las miradas acusadoras de los maestros se posaban en mí, por política no le podían contar a ningún alumno pero era cuestión de tiempo para que supieran todos. aún no me convencía que en mi crecía una persona, una personita a la que ya amaba más que a mi vida, más que a Edward, ¿Que tanto se parecería a mí? o ¿a Edward? y justo ahora me doy cuenta que el "que tanto se parecería a él" tenía un trasfondo más grande, ¿Cómo serán su piel sus ojos? ¿De qué se alimentara? Me recorrió un escalofrío por la columna no quería seguir pensando en que tanto se parecería. ¿Qué haría cuando el doctor vea que quizás no es normal, como los otros bebés? ¿O será tan normal como yo cuando bebé? Y así pasaron los días pensando en un juego infinito de preguntas sin respuestas hasta que llegó el viernes. Estaba nerviosa, aunque quizás me preocupaba de más.

Cuando llegué al hospital y pregunte por el doctor las enfermeras me quedaron mirando, sabían quién era yo y obviamente sabían el por qué buscaba al doctor obstetra del hospital. Después de un rato el doctor Harris apareció y me regaló una sonrisa.

-dame unos minutos Isabella ya te atenderé

-ok.

Estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que nunca había ido al doctor si no me tenían que ver la cabeza por algún golpe. Espere unos minutos hasta que una enfermera me hizo pasar.

-Isabella bienvenida, toma asiento por favor. Veo que no te fuiste a Florida

-no, al final me quedé.

\- eso es genial, cuéntame cómo te has sentido.

\- bien, tengo náuseas en las mañanas y a veces vómito lo que desayuno.

\- bueno eso es muy normal al principio, se te quitará en un par de semanas. ¿Te has vuelto a desmayar?

-no.- mientras respondía sus preguntas él anotaba todo en lo que yo pienso iría a mí archivó. Y la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-bueno isabella necesito que vayas detrás del biombo y te quites la ropa y te pongas la bata. Me avisas cuando estés lista.- en ese preciso momento sentí arder mi rostro, solo un hombre me había visto desnuda **.** Pero con obediencia fui.

-estoy lista doctor.

\- ok, veamos que encontramos acá, ¿Nerviosa?

\- un poco

\- es normal tu solo relájate y respira. - mientras el doctor Harris me examinaba me conversaba para intentar tranquilizarme - ¿Has pensado que puede ser?

\- la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para pensar nada

\- te enteraste de golpe. ¿El papel que te di para el instituto te sirvió?

\- si

\- bueno, así a simple vista está todo bien, como corresponde, ahora te haré una ecografía. Quiero que te relajes.

\- si estoy bien.

\- sé que estas nerviosa, pero es muy normal, es tu primer bebé y aparte eres joven y estos exámenes suelen ser muy incómodos.

Al principio me abrió la bata poniendo un gel sobre mi vientre, estaba muy helado después paso una máquina por sobre el gel. En el momento en que tocó mi vientre el doctor puso mala cara como si algo no cuadrara.

-¿sucede algo? - solo me miró y me sonrió sacaba la máquina y la volvía a poner en mi vientre, pero su rostro no cambiaba de hecho se descomponía más.

\- Isabella te tendré que hacer una ecografía intrauterina, pero necesito que estés muy relajada.

\- ¿hay algo mal?- me miró callado

\- algo no va normal o mi ecógrafo está descompuesto ahora lo veremos, pero de verdad necesito máxima relajación de tu parte. - me asusté ¿qué pasaría de malo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- como sé que te tense vamos a conversar un poco. ¿Te parece bien?- definitivamente su sonrisa gentil era un rasgo característico de él.

\- si claro.

\- bien yo empiezo, mi nombre es Derek estudie en Stanford y vengo de una larga familia de doctores...

\- me preguntó qué edad tendrá

\- tengo 26, me licencié hace unos meses- y me sonrió, su sonrisa me inundaba tranquilidad como si nada malo fuera a pasar.

\- ¿Porque obstetra?

\- bueno creo q no hay nada más bello que el regalo de la vida y de lo que la gente puede hacer con ella, por eso elegí traer a este mundo de la mejor manera a personas con todo un futuro por delante. Bien ahora te haré una un poco personal pero es parte de mi trabajo ¿Ok? - asentí

\- ¿estás sola en todo esto de tu embarazo?

\- ...si

\- ¿terminaron? ¿Se fue?

\- el… la verdad no lo sabe se fue antes.

\- ¿era del pueblo? Esto ya es extraoficial perdón por lo entrometido

\- no, no hay problema, si era del pueblo, ósea llegó estuvo unos años y luego se fue, a su padre le ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo.

\- ¿nuevo? ¿Fuera del pueblo? ¿Qué hacía?

\- …. Era doctor ósea es doctor

.- ¿doctor? -pensó unos segundos- el doctor Cullen.

-¿Cómo supo?

-Bueno es el único doctor que se fue del pueblo y llegue a reemplazarlo a él. El de manera extraoficial atendía los casos de obstetras. En realidad cuando él se fue llegaron unos tres doctores nuevos contándome, es un gran doctor. Bueno Isabella empecemos con lo de la ecografía recuerda relajarte.

Trajo Junto a él una máquina y tomó una parte de él el cual era un cilindro, al tomarlo lo desinfecto y le puso un preservativo. Luego le agrego un gel que esparció y empezó a trabajar. El aparato era molesto miraba la cara del doctor pero se veía tenso. Sabía que algo andaba mal, lo veía en su cara. De un momento a otro empecé a sentir un tamborcito, uno rápido.

Mire al doctor y me sonrió pero era como una sonrisa forzada.

-ese es el corazón de tu bebé

No pude decir nada, solo pensaba en Edward y en sí él sabía todo esto en si Alice se lo había dicho… me cayó una pequeña lágrima al escuchar los latidos que yo con amor había creado.

-está bien terminamos vístete y luego conversaremos.

Y lo hice, el doctor Harris estaba extraño se veía más tenso aún una vez lista salí de detrás del biombo y me senté en frente al escritorio.

-iré al grano isabella, Necesito saber el nombre del padre de tu bebé, Necesito saber si era… diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo diferente? ¿Mi bebé está bien?

-para saber si está bien necesito el nombre de su padre. ¿Cómo se llama? - estaba siendo demandante ya no me hablaba como doctor.- Isabella tu bebé no está bien y es debido a que su padre no es normal, y tú lo sabes pero no me puedes decir nada ¿verdad? - qué carajo que sabía él. En ese momento me pare de la silla para irme de la habitación y él rápidamente se dio la vuelta y me bloqueó la puerta. Me miraba fijo tenía miedo ¿Quería hacerle daño a mi bebé? No podía admitir nada eso sería mi condena la de mi padre y la del doctor también, sería una masacre de parte de los Vulturis- el modo en que quisiste salir arrancando me confirmó mis mayores miedos, Isabella no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte lo juro. Yo sé que tú sabes de qué hablo. Y no puedo dejar que mueras, yo lo sé y sería mi responsabilidad no haberte advertido y ayudado. Necesito que confíes en mí.

\- yo no sé de qué habla doctor Harris.- intenté sonar lo más relajada posible. El suavizó su mirada.- si me levanté fue porque me está asustando doctor.

\- está bien. Pero si de verdad amas tu vida y la de la criatura que viene me verás hoy en Port Angeles. En el restaurante italiano. A las 8 Si no yo entenderé que quieres que tú y tu hijo mueran y reitero Isabella no voy a hacerte daño. Jamás haría algo así hice un juramento, jamás le haría daño a una persona.

Al terminar de hablar salió del frente de la puerta y él mismo la abrió salí lo más rápido que pude, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, me subí rápidamente a la camioneta hiperventilada. Me debía ir ahora de este pueblo, y ¿si de verdad me quería ayudar? Relájate Bella relájate quizás él también era un ser inhumano quizás era mago o algo así…. Que idiota soy, Isabella ya te volviste loca. Qué haría ahora. ¿Voy? ¿No voy? voy y me mata, no voy y muero. Voy y me ayuda no voy o… muero. Voy y nos hace daño no voy y… nos hago daño. Decisiones era una mierda tomarlas.

Conduje tranquila de Camino a casa, decidí relajarme antes de emprender el curso, cuando llegue estaba Charlie en la sala esperándome.

-¿Hija porque tardaste tanto?- se acercó rápidamente a mí -¿Estás bien?

\- hola, si estoy bien

\- te ves extraña, ¿Segura?

\- si yo… solo estoy cansada

\- hoy fui al instituto y ya te habías ido

\- ¿a qué fuiste?

\- sentémonos - y eso hicimos. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- la verdad es que no.

-está bien, bueno al grano. Hoy me llamaron del instituto para preguntarme si estaba al tanto de tu embarazo.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- si

\- es increíble es el siglo XXI y soy mayor de edad ¿Que les dijiste?

\- bueno les dije que sí sabía y que si los podía ayudar en algo más. - sonreí

\- papá deben haber estado en shock.

\- la verdad es que sí. Ahora ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que ya no tienes gimnasia

-fui al doctor, tenía una cita hoy, todo bien nada que reportar mmm su corazón ya late.

\- porque no me dijiste

-no lo creí necesario

\- y... ¿fuiste sola?- eso fue una bala directo al corazón solo agache la cabeza

-¿con quién más iría papá?

-bueno recuerda que esta acá este viejo y recuerda que te apoyaré en todo.

\- gracias papá. - me dio un apretón por encima del hombro.- sabes iré a mi habitación a terminar una tarea.

\- está bien, cualquier cosa estaré acá.

Al subir a mi habitación me dediqué únicamente a pensar y pensar que iba a hacer eran las cinco y media si iría tendría que salir de acá como a las siete era un largo camino a Port Angeles, ir o no ir y si iría tenía que tener una coartada, ir o no ir…

Después de un rato de pensar y pensar decidí que debía ir, arriesgarme a escuchar lo que me tenía que decir y a pesar que tenía más riesgos que oportunidades siempre estaba la opción que el doctor Harris no mintiera. Me decidí a planear mi coartada para evitar el interrogatorio de Charlie, ya no quería responder más preguntas incomodas ni ser cuestionada. Decidí que estaría con alguien, esa sería mi coartada, alguien que no iba a hacer preguntas, alguien discreto. Y me decidí a marcar su número. Sonaba el teléfono y sonaba hasta que por fin escuché su voz desde el otro lado

-¿hola?

\- Ángela, hola. Habla Bella

\- oh. Bella no te reconocí la voz. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- mmm ¿bien y tú?

-bien, cuéntame qué necesitas

\- bueno te seré sincera, necesito de tu ayuda. Sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirte cosas pero… necesito un favor.

-Bella puedes pedirme lo que sea mientras este dentro de mis posibilidades, somos amigas aunque estés un poco alejada, tienes todo mi apoyo. Cuéntame

\- bueno voy a salir y necesito que me cubras, le diré a Charlie que saldré contigo, bueno si tú lo permites.

\- no tengo problema de hecho ahora saldré con Eric Y podemos decir que estabas con nosotros, pero bella ¿estarás bien?

\- si Ángela no es nada malo solo quiero evitar preguntas de Charlie.

\- está bien pero al menos dime dónde estarás digo en caso de cualquier cosa.

\- iré a Port Angeles, te prometo que te explicaré después.

\- no te preocupes solo si lo deseas, cuídate está bien y avísame cuando llegues por favor.

\- claro, gracias Ángela eres la mejor.

\- de nada.

Al colgar estaba todo listo solo debía dar marcha hasta Port ángeles y llegar a las 8 al restaurante italiano, parecía broma una estúpida broma de mal gusto como si él lo adivinara el mismo estúpido restaurante donde había estado con Edward antes de saber que él era un vampiro. Creo que nunca me iba a librar de su recuerdo.

Apenas dieron las siete me abrigue y salí a la camioneta al menos Charlie no hizo muchas preguntas solo me dejo ir no sin antes darme una advertencia de que tuviera cuidado.

El camino fue eterno sentía que nunca llegaría pero cuando llegué me di cuenta que había demorado a propósito todo el camino. Eran las ocho y veinte y me adentre en el salón en busca de la cara del doctor Harris, hasta que lo vi con un Libro metido entre las narices y unas gafas, estaba nerviosa todavía podía arrepentirme hasta que levantó la mirada y me vio, me regaló esa sonrisa simple que solo él sabía dar, una sonrisa sincera, esa sonrisa me dio el valor de acercarme a la mesa una mesa bastante separada del resto para ser sincera. Al llegar a ella él se levantó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-sabía que vendrías, toma asiento

\- perdón por la demora

\- no te preocupes debió haber Sido una decisión difícil.

-¿comiste? ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- la verdad es que no podría comer nada tengo un nudo en el estómago.

\- ¿cenaste?

-no

\- deberías comer tienes que tener fuerzas, puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-doctor yo…

-Derek mi nombre es Derek. Solo dime Derek por favor.

\- está bien, Derek. Yo solo quiero saber porque estamos acá.

\- te lo diré todo, pero pide algo para comer.

\- lasaña.

-ok lasaña será.

En ese momento se acercó la mesera y nos tomó el pedido yo pedí lasaña y el doctor… Derek pidió ñoquis en salsa blanca

-cuéntame que conoces de nueva Orleans

\- no mucho la verdad. Está cerca del Mississippi, creo que es la cuna del jazz ¿no? Huracanes tornados, solo eso

\- bueno, tienes razón muchos huracanes tornados, cerca del Mississippi y claro por supuesto es la cuna del jazz pero hay más que eso, debajo de esos muros y esa ciudad se ocultan años de historias, leyendas, mitos hay todo un mundo del que yo sé que tú conoces.

\- nunca he estado en nueva Orleans.

\- si pero las leyendas son leyendas porque son movidas de un lugar a otro y otras personas saben de ellas. Si no solo serían cosas dichas por un borracho en algún bar de mala muerte en lo más recóndito de la ciudad. ¿Has escuchado que dicen que en Nueva Orleans hay magia?

\- un par de veces

\- bueno eso porque es un lugar mágico, un lugar predilecto para la libertad y el libertinaje. Yo nací allá me fui cuando entré a Stanford. Recuerdas que te dije que vengo de una larga familia de doctores

-si lo recuerdo.

\- bueno cuando digo larga es muy larga mi padre era doctor, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo mi tatarabuelo y así hacía atrás.

\- Wow eso es… una larga tradición

\- lo es, yo quería estudiar música pero mi madre es una nazi y todo el mundo debe hacer lo que ella dice. Después que mi padre murió ya no tuve opción.

\- y si estudiabas música ¿qué hubiera hecho ella?

\- ella es la única familia que tengo no la quería decepcionar.

\- yo decepcione a la mía, creo que nunca me perdonará.

\- lo hará con el tiempo. Cómo te contaba mi familia tiene Una larga tradición familiar aparte de la medicina.- en ese momento nos llevaron los platos así que guardó silencio por algunos minutos.- ¿esto se ve bien ya habías venido acá?

\- una vez, la comida es buena.

\- está nerviosa verdad, te lo contaré todo solo no seas impaciente y para contarlo todo necesito empezar desde el inicio.

Nueva Orleans fue fundada por colonos franceses mi familia, Harris es una familia mayoritariamente de hombres, la mayoría de las mujeres que hay son de matrimonio como mi madre, ella es Harris porque se casó con mi padre bueno, mi familia llego con los ingleses. Franceses e ingleses formaron lo que se llamó Nueva Orleans, rápidamente se llenó de colonos con sus esclavos, ellos tenían creencias acerca de seres sobrenaturales que seducían mujeres bellas que utilizaban como experimentos o simplemente para matarlas. Se empezaron a ver casos de mujeres destrozadas, mujeres muertas sin una gota de sangre y obviamente como te dije mi familia se dedica a la medicina desde hace siglos. En fin después de un tiempo dejaron de pasar y la gente lo olvido, después de todo, qué tan importante era la vida de un esclavo en los 1700 u 800, esos seré sabían que mientras no tocaran a las personas blancas se mantendrían seguros. Pero no creas que solo mujeres muertas era lo que se encontraba en ese tiempo, hombres de piel negra totalmente secos, eran encontrados pero las mujeres eran las únicas que mostraban la características que eran destrozadas desde el vientre. Abraham Harris era el doctor que había en ese tiempo, se obsesiono con el tema hasta que llego al origen de todo, esos seres eran de piel pálida, fuertes…

-veloces.- era la única intervención que hacía y me sonrió como forma de complicidad, con esa simple palabra admití que sabía de qué hablaba y admití que el padre de mi bebe era un vampiro.

-veloces… desde el día en que Abraham se vio cara a cara con uno de ellos, decidió que debían desaparecer, ¿pero cómo?, ¿estacas en el corazón? ¿Cruces?, ¿ajo?, ¿sol? investigo e investigo hasta que descubrió que el sol no les hacía daño, que las cruces no tenían nada que ver viajo buscando respuestas, hasta que no pudo más y lo paso as u hijo y así sucesivamente. Mi familia solo hijos directos de algún Harris va heredando los diarios que se van completando desde Abraham, actualmente los tengo yo, mi padre William Harris me entrego antes de morir. Por eso isabella debo ayudarte yo tengo lo conocimientos para poder salvarte.

-¿que pasara con mi bebe?

-no puedo salvarlos a ambos él te matara antes de que nazca

-entonces no. o al menos inténtalo y escríbelo en el diario de tu familia

-Isabella, yo no puedo...

-yo a cambio te daré información, información valiosa, detalles que seguro no sabes pero sálvalo- me miraba como si estuviera loca como si de verdad quisiera morir yo solo quería salvar a mi bebe.

-¿de verdad lo amabas?

-sí, pero no es por él, es por mí, por mi hijo. Y haría lo que fuera por salvarlo,

-¿hasta vender a la familia del hombre que amas?

-él no me ama y tengo una razón más importante que él.


	5. El tiempo

_**espero disfruten el cap. es un poco corto para mi gusto pero el porximo sera buenisimo.**_

Es marzo, va a ser un año desde que llegué a Forks y las cosas han cambiado tanto, van 6 meses desde que se fue y nada, absolutamente ni una señal de él o de los Cullen.

Todo lo que antes era blanco se estaba empezando a tornar verde, la nieve se había derretido casi en su totalidad, mi vientre ya era notorio y no solo para mí. Debía ir al hospital todos los meses o cada quince días para el chequeo, un chequeo que se hacía sin ninguna enfermera o testigo, más que nada me media el vientre, me pesaba y anotaba todo en el diario nuevo que escribía de su familia. Después de unas semanas Derek llegó a la conclusión que el tiempo de gestación de mi embarazo sería el de uno casi normal debido a que mi vientre crecía a una velocidad adecuada.

Después de un par de citas me entregó unas ecografías que había sacado de otra paciente con más o menos las mismas semanas que yo, de esa forma deje tranquilo a Charlie con una fotografía de su nieto o nieta. Le dije que no quería saber que iba a ser y así cubrir por qué no sabía aún el sexo de mi bebé pero la verdad me moría por saberlo y Charlie también.

El mes pasado llegué de un largo día en el instituto y al entrar a mi habitación vi una cuna de madera color natural era hermosa, Charlie la había instalado mientras estaba en el instituto. A medida que fueron avanzando las semanas mi vientre empezó a crecer y empecé a ser el tema favorito de conversación en el instituto y en parte del pueblo. Ángela fue la primera en saber, después de cubrirme por el viaje a Port Angeles tuvimos una larga conversación donde le conté, no me sentía culpable sabía que ella era discreta y después de todo iba ser notorio en un par de meses. Desde ese día me volví a sentar con ella en los almuerzos y así de apoco se sumó Eric, Mike y Jessica.

El trato con Derek quedó pactado ese día en el restaurante, el salvaría a mi bebé y a mi si era posible, yo le daría información. Según lo acordado la información y todo lo que sabía sobre este mundo sobrenatural sería proporcionada al terminar mi embarazo él lo decidió así. Pero siempre estaba la probabilidad de que yo muriera por eso decidí que quedaría una copia escrita con todo lo que sabía y Derek tendría que ver el modo de contactar a uno de los Cullen, la verdad es que esa idea no era del agrado de Derek él decía que todo saldría bien y que me mantendría con vida, y en realidad a mí tampoco me fascinaba la idea de que mi bebé creciera sin mi y tuvieran que llevárselo a los Cullen pero sabía que Charlie no podría sobrellevar al niño semivampiro que nacería. Derek se convirtió en una de las dos persona que más frecuentaba, había sido muy abierto en dejarme entrar a su hogar y mostrarme los diarios de su familia y les faltaba tanto yo sabía más en meses de conocerlos que ellos en siglos de investigación, sabían que tenían leyes pero no sabían en que constaban y quien las regía, sabían que su piel era impenetrable pero yo sabía cómo se podía penetrar, para mí eran cosas que vivía a diario y conversaba con los Cullen así como hablar del clima.

Otra de las personas que frecuentaba era a Jacob comencé a ayudarlo con cosas del instituto, nos veíamos casi a diario hasta que llegó navidad Recuerdo que en nochebuena vinieron los Black a cenar cosa que fue un desastre Charlie le contó a Billy de mi embarazo y Jacob se puso como loco, hasta dejó a Billy solo y Charlie lo tuvo que llevar a la reservación. Billy alegó que estaba enfermo, claro a los días supe que le habían diagnosticado mononucleosis, aunque eso no justifica su ataque de ira.

He intentado llamarlo pero Billy siempre me dice que no está, desde la noche de navidad no lo he vuelto a ver ni a saber de él.

Estaba bajando el sol y hacía algo de frío mi enorme panza casi me impedía ver mis pies, todos los días como a esta misma hora me siento en la mecedora frente a la ventana a leer a veces leía para mí o para mi bebé otras veces solo me sentaba a pensar en el futuro en si sería hombre o mujer, en nombres, en el dinero, el instituto, en Edward, Derek, Jacob. Y ahí me detuve a pensar en Jacob., Jacob Black no estaba enfermo, ni tampoco no estaba cada vez que lo llamaba. Jacob no quería hablar conmigo y no quería porque estaba embarazada, porque iba a tener un bebe, no, no era porque fuera a tener un bebé era porque sabía quién era el padre de mi hijo un bebe que por herencia debía llevar el apellido Cullen, aunque yo jamás lo permitiría él sería Swan y solo Swan. En ese mismo momento me puse mis zapatos como pude Y tome la camioneta hasta la Push, este niño tonto me tenía que escuchar, no podía no hablarme solo por el hecho de estar embarazada de un Cullen. Llegue cerca de los bordes del bosque donde se encontraba la casa de los Black. Golpee y golpee hasta que por fin salió Billy

-¿Bella como estas?

-hola Billy - le sonreí

-Jacob no se encuentra ahora, quieres dejarle algún mensaje

-¿estás seguro que no está o solo me lo estas negando?

-por favor Bella sabría si mi hijo no está en casa

-ok.- en ese momento escuche un ruido dentro de la casa Billy bajó la mirada y entre sin ningún aviso ni permiso previo, Billy me decía unas cosas pero yo no tomaba atención, me dirigí directo a la habitación de Jake, y ahí estaba el sentado en el borde de su cama. Solo me quedo mirando, se había cortado el cabello, tenía una camiseta sin mangas el cual dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje.

-¿pensé que no estabas?

-no estaba, acabo de llegar.

-te cortaste el cabello, y ¿te hiciste un tatuaje? Acaso fue Sam, ¿Billy está enterado de esto?- recuerdo cuando en una de nuestras juntas de estudio me hablo de Sam y sus chicos y de lo que Sam había hecho con algunos de sus amigos

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia Bella.

-solo quiero ayudarte, él no es una buena influencia para ti Jake yo…

-¿tu? hablando de influencias, acaso habla la chica que anda con los Cullen

-¿qué tienen que ver los Cullen en todo esto?

Un silbido puso en alerta a Jacob el solo miro por la ventana y salió por ella, rápidamente me di cuenta que eran Sam y sus chicos quienes habían llamado a Jake. Salí por la puerta principal decidida a encararlos y a exigir que dejaran en paz a Jacob.

-Bella vuelve a tu casa no es lugar para ti, de todos modos no te quiero ver.

-no voy a hablar contigo.- pase junto a él sin mirarlo, dirigiéndome directo a Sam y a sus chicos

-porque molestan a Jacob, déjenlo en paz

-¿acaso te dijo algo?- no recordaba su nombre, pero estaba junto a Sam

-no necesita decirme nada yo lo conozco

-jajaja Swan la chica de Cullen, es mejor que te vayas lejos no eres bienvenida acá en la reservación ni tú ni tú bastardo. Es ese momento me enfurecí y le di un golpe en la cara. Podían decir muchas cosas de mi pero no iba a permitir que desde antes de nacer tratarán así a mi pequeño. En ese momento el chico junto a Sam empezó a temblar me miraba furioso empecé a retroceder mientras miraba la escena

-Paul te ordenó a que te calmes- le gritó Sam. - Bella corre.

Aunque me dijo que corriera estaba en shock con la escena. Viendo como el chico que estaba junto a Sam se transformaba en un enorme lobo. Gire con la intención de salir corriendo pero detrás de mí aparece otro enorme lobo donde anteriormente estaba Jacob. Dio un salto por sobre mí y se embarcó en una pelea con el que en unos minutos fue Paul.

…

-toma este vaso de agua linda

-gracias

-¿te sientes bien?

-yo solo… ¿es posible que nada sea como lo imaginamos?¿que todo esto sea posible? vampiros, hombres lobos, y quizás que otras cosas.

-cuando supe de Sam también quede en shock, pero lo podemos sobrellevar somos chicas fuertes- me decía Emily intentando calmar un poco mis nervios. En ese instante Sam llegó junto a nosotras y se sentó junto a mí en la escalera que daba al patio trasero, de la casa de Emily ella solo se paró y me dejo con él.

-Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que presenciar. -guardo silencio- Jacob tiene razón te adaptas bien a las cosas raras y nuevas.

-sí, creo que tengo la costumbre de atraer a este tipo de seres en mi vida... ¿le prohibiste a Jacob que hablara conmigo?

-no podemos arriesgar a la reservación a lo que seas que lleves en el vientre.

-es un bebe, es mi bebe.

-Bella su padre…

-no, no me importa quién sea su padre lo que importa es que yo soy su madre.

-Bella yo… lo siento por lo que dijo Paul, no debió hacerlo, pero eso es Todo lo siento mucho y te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a la reserva. Mi deber es resguardar la vida del pueblo y la reserva y de quienes viven en ella ¿puedes manejar? Si no puedes yo te llevaré y…

\- me puedo ir sola no te preocupes.- me pare y sentí un dolor en el vientre un dolor intenso que me hizo volver a sentar y quejarme

-¡Bella!- Emily corrió a mi lado y me tomó del brazo - no puedes manejar así te sientes mal. Yo te llevaré a tu casa y...

-no, no hace falta yo puedo irme sola- nuevamente me pare esta vez de la ayuda de Emily al pararme pude ver a Jacob acercarse a mí, no me pude concentrar mucho en su rostro, el dolor que sentía era muy intenso y me di cuenta que no podría manejar - llamaré a alguien para que me busque Yo… solo necesito mi teléfono.

En ese momento en la única persona que pude pensar fue en Derek no quería que Charlie se estrenará más de lo ya estaba y de todos modos me dolía demasiado el vientre lo iba a tener que llamar más tarde. Una vez con el teléfono en mis manos marque su número.

-hola Derek

-¿Bella? Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

-no muy bien.

-¿qué sucede?

-yo…no sabía a quién más llamar solo si puedes claro necesito que me vengas a buscar

-¿te sientes mal? ¿Te sucedió algo?

-sí, no. ósea es muy complicado y yo no se como explicarlo-estaba comenzando a hiperventilar

-ok Bella relájate y dime donde estas.

Todos los chicos de Sam lo quedaron mirando cuando llego como si fuera algún bicho raro o algo así, Jacob solo miraba desde lejos

-¿Te sientes bien?- yo solo pude negar con la cabeza- ¿Te duele algo?

-mucho el vientre.

\- te llevaré a mi casa y te examinaré

-está bien.-me ayudo a pararme y una vez que estuve de frente a él, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos.

-shhh.. Tranquila Bella todo estará bien lo prometo.- me abrazó y acaricio mi cabello nunca se había acercado tanto a mí no en ámbitos que no fueran Netamente profesionales. A pesar del dolor que sentía y de la pena y rabia su abrazo me hacía sentir en paz.

-solo sácame de aquí por favor Me siento mal.

Y así fue me senté en el asiento del copiloto de su auto rojo y partimos de la casa de Emily y Sam, dejando atrás a un amigo.

 ** _¿les gusto?_**

 _ **cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión o cualquier cosa lo leeré en sus reviews. los contesto casi todos. :D**_


	6. A luz

yo pense que seria mas facil estee capitulo. pero no. espero lo disfruten y estén a atentos al siguiente. saludos :D

Estoy recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, Charlie ve una película policial un poco más allá. Después de tener síntomas de pérdida ese día en la reservación Derek me dio reposo absoluto, eso significaba no ir al instituto, como doctor había extendido una licencia médica que me permitía dar exámenes libres, Ángela me llevaba la tarea y cada 15 días daba todos los exámenes que se acumulaban hasta la fecha. Tengo ocho meses y cada vez me siento más enorme. Charlie llamó inmediatamente a Renne cuando supo que había tenido síntomas de pérdida aunque le insistí que no, pero él decía que cualquier cosas que me pasará por muy molesta que ella estuviera conmigo debía enterarse. Eso al menos sirvió para hablar con ella, al día siguiente me llamo y conversamos largo rato, ella se disculpó por su falta de tolerancia y yo por haberla decepcionado. A los días me envió un regalo de navidad que no se había tenido el valor para enviar, era un libro de cuentos una selección de 300 cuentos para poder leerle a mi pequeño pateador Y para mí un colgante de plata en forma de óvalo con dos espacios para poner fotografías era hermoso tenía un estilo de principios del siglo xx que me traía nostalgia. Luego de ese día mamá me llamaba a diario, me hizo prometer que le avisará cuando naciera y así ella viajaría a conocer su nieto o nieta. Me lleno de paquetes con ropa de bebe pañales y cosas. Yo había utilizado mi fondo de la universidad Para comprar unas cosas un mueble para guardar toda su ropa, un cochecito, unos juguetes Charlie le había comprado la cuna y Derek bueno a pesar que me opuse a recibir regalos de él de todas formas me sorprendía con presentes que dejaba de vez en cuando en la casa, no me entregaba directamente a mi nada solo lo escondía por algún lugar de mi habitación cuando iba a examinarme.

A veces me venía a visitar de manera extraoficial lo agradecía mucho ya que nadie lo hacía a excepción de Ángela claro, me distraía con sus historias y conversaciones mutuas, me traía libros nuevos que yo terminaba rápidamente hablábamos de su saxofón y que era Aficionado a la fotografía y entre conversación y conversación planeamos el nacimiento de mi bebé, iba a ser difícil aún no desciframos como romperíamos el saco tan fuerte como la piel de un vampiro que lo cubría para eso necesitábamos dientes de vampiros pero donde conseguimos un vampiro que no nos quiera cenar y que no fuera un Cullen. Y así Derek se dedico a buscar e indagar entre todos los libros diarios y documentos que han pertenecido a su familia durante años para encontrar algo que nos ayude.

Un golpe en la puerta nos sobresaltó a Charlie y a mí. Fue un golpe fuerte Charlie se levantó con el ceño fruncido estaba muy pendiente en su película. Yo solo me quedé recostada pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos. Charlie abrió la puerta y se quedó prado después de un par de minutos entraron Billy y Jacob y papá con una cara de vacío. Tomé asiento en el sofá para poder saludar.

-Hola Bella

-hola Billy, Jacob - lo salude fríamente. Billy y Jacob tenían mala cara y se la habían transmitido a Charlie. Yo solo me quede callada escuchando la conversación.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió?

\- estaba en el bosque cazando y se desplomo.

-no puede ser- Charlie se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos

-Sue nos necesita Leah y Seth están destrozados.

Charlie me quedo mirando un rato pensativo

-¿te molestaría quedarte un rato sola Bella?

-no papá ve. Yo estaré bien.

-Vamos Charlie está embarazada no enferma- Jacob y sus comentarios desafortunados.

-de hecho Jacob Bella tiene reposo absoluto no debería subir ni bajar escaleras en exceso. Casi pierde a su bebé.

\- yo no sabía eso. Lo siento.

-bueno chico lo sabrías si vinieras más.- yo solo guarde silenció.- está bien ¿Bella estás segura que puedes quedarte sola?

\- si papá tranquilo veré una película que me guste y la cena está lista así que estaré bien.

-Jacob puede cuidarla- me sorprendió que dijera algo así.

-papa sabes que debo ayudar a Sam.

\- yo te justifico hazlo por mí por favor Charlie me llevará.

-claro sería un alivio si te quedas con Bella yo me llevo la camioneta de Bella y te dejamos la de Billy para que vuelvas.

\- está bien- dijo Jacob. Yo no quería negarme sabía que así dejaría a Charlie tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos Charlie me dejó con Jacob diciendo que lo más probable que demorará.

-¿Te has sentido bien?

\- algo, mejor.

-¿Cómo lo haces con el instituto si no puedes salir?

-Jacob ¿de verdad te importa? O solo intentas que no tener silencios incómodos.

-Bella de verdad lo siento como reaccione solo quede en Shock. Saber que ese tipo de aprovechó de ti y que encima te utilizo de experimento.

-Jake nadie se aprovechó de mí. Lo que me interesa saber y que de verdad le he dado vueltas es el hecho que eres un lobo.

-bueno ya que lo sabes creo que puedo darte detalles, ya te había dicho que los Quileutes descienden de los lobos. Nuestra primera conversión fue hace cientos de años atrás. Cada cierto año no convertimos cuando chupasangres andan dando vueltas. Chupasangres cerca más una chispa que detone nuestra ira y henos aquí.

\- no me simpatizan. Son groseros.

\- lo dices por Paul. Él es un idiota.- tuvimos un momento de silencio pero ya no incomodo-¿Quién es ese tal Derek? Un contacto de los chupasangres.

\- primero que todo el apellido es Cullen y segundo Derek es doctor, tiene conocimientos sobre el mundo de los vampiros y me ayudará a traer a mi bebé.

\- aún crees que será normal, un hijo de ese monstruo no podría ser normal será...

-¡Jacob para! mi bebé no será un monstruo- me desespere me paré del sofá y comencé a gritar- será gentil, será un pequeño quizás no como todos pero será mi pequeño.

\- ¿y será niño? -dijo con sarcasmo

\- en realidad no lo sé pero eso no importa es mi bebé y yo sabré…- quede estática un intenso dolor me hizo callar y caí sentada nuevamente al sofá.

-¿Estás bien?

-no.

-Bella estas pálida- se arrodillo frente a mí para tener su rostro frente al mío

\- llama a Derek creo que es hora.

Jacob tomó mi teléfono y yo empecé a retorcerme de dolor. Era muy intenso no quería gritar, no quería alterarme más aún. Solo pienso en que llegarás y estarás junto a mí.

-viene en camino.

En diez minutos estuvo fuera de mi casa con su auto.

-Isabella.- puso su estetoscopio en mi vientre- ¿Que sientes?

\- un dolor intenso en la espalda es intermitente.

\- son contracciones, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

-¿dónde la llevaras?- solo se quedaron mirando

-Derek está bien, él lo sabe todo.

-perfecto, entonces chico es tu día de suerte me ayudarás con Bella. Necesito que la llevemos al auto.

En un solo movimiento Jacob me tomó en brazos el solo y me sentó junto a él en la parte trasera del auto.

-¿dónde vamos?

\- a mi casa.

-¡no deberíamos llevarla a un hospital!

\- si claro, Jacob pero como vamos a explicar algunos asuntos sobre el bebé de Bella

\- deberíamos deshacernos de él

Yo solo escuchaba su conversación que casi se convertía en discusión

\- lo que menos necesita Isabella ahora es que se tense así que tus comentarios guárdalos solo para ti.

-¿has pensado en algo?- preguntó entre mi dolor

-te juro que mi mente está trabajando a mil por hora en opciones. Por ahora solo sé que debes mantenerte relajada para evitar contracciones de más.

Llegamos a la casa de Derek, Jacob me tomó en brazos me dirigió dentro de ella

-al sótano

-¿Quién demonios tiene sótano en Washington?

-yo, busqué una casa con sótano, son útiles como ahora por ejemplo.

El dolor en mi espalda y vientre era insufrible, sentía que el cuerpo se me partiría en dos. Jacob me recostó en una camilla, sentía como mi bebé daba vueltas dentro de mí, ya quería salir. Derek empezó a preparar unos utensilios, y otras cosas que no reconozco, solo logró visualizar una jeringa y el bisturí.

Me comienza a romper la ropa tapándome con unas mantas. ¿Moriría? ¿Alcanzaría a ver los pequeños ojos de mi bebé? ¿Edward sabría de todo esto si llegaba a morir?

-Vamos Bella yo sé lo que piensas, y estarás bien.

-Gracias Jacob.

-Bella te pondré anestesia local, tendré que proceder a operarte.

-ok, tu solo has lo que tengas que hacer.- de repente siento un fuerte dolor en mis costillas, dejando que sacar un grito ahogado, sentía una costilla rota, sabía que era eso, ya me había roto una pierna una vez y era exactamente el mismo dolor y sensación. - creo que mi costilla.- Derek corrió hacia mí y Jacob me sostenía la mano.

-te rompió una costilla, tengo que sacarlo Bella y luego ver lo de tu costilla.

\- la está moliendo por dentro, Bella por favor recapacita.

\- Jacob… si no vas a... a... ayudar, vete.- mi respiración era entre cortada debido a la costilla, me dolía el hecho de solo respirar. Di otro grito ahogado y un dolor infernal en mi bajo vientre

-Sácalo.

\- la anestesia aun no hace efecto no puedo

-no importa sácalo.- tomo el bisturí entre sus dedos

-Jacob, sujétala.

Sentí el metal perforar mi piel, y un dolor físico mayor al de cualquier otro que haya experimentado, mi respiración empezó a agitarse y sentía el olor de mi sangre, ese particular olor a oxido y sal que siempre me ha dado nauseas, intente no gritar pero era inevitable. De apoco comencé a cerrar los ojos, el dolor no me permitiría más tiempo despierta pero ¿qué tal si era l última vez que lo cerraba? no, no podía ser así debía ser fuerte, debía poder mantenerlos abiertos por mi bebe, debía reponerme así que me obligue a estar despierta.

no se en que momento Jacob salió de mi lado y estuvo junto a Derek, los miraba trabajar en mi como si el mundo fuera a terminar en cualquier momento Jacob le pasaba cosas, debía de suponer que vendas. Intentaban hablar bajo, para que no los escuchara, pero era inevitable estar totalmente pendientes de ellos.

-no puedo perforar

-definitivamente ese tipo es un monstruo

-solo los dientes de su misma especie perforar su propia piel. Debo sacarlo pronto o...

-¿o qué?

-o Isabella morirá desangrada.

\- yo sé que servirá, no solo los de su especie perforan esta piel, hasta a un lado

Y por última vez sentí un desgarro, sudaba frio estaba tan desorientada y entre mi dolor y mi desorientación, sentí un llanto, el llanto que estaba esperando desde el momento que supe que existía, ese llanto me termino por convencer de que nada había sido un error que todo sucede por algo y si para poder escucharlo tuve que conocerlo a él y sentir el corazón roto, entonces valía la pena.

-Isabella conoce a tu hijo

Lo puso en mi regazo y pude ver un par de pequeños ojos oscuros, una piel blanca pero rosada y un corazón acelerado y agitado, sus pequeñas manos cerca de su rostro, simplemente perfecto, un poco de cabello en esa cabecita se sentía tan calentito. No podía pensar en nada más perfecto que él, era mío mi pequeño que se movía mientras yo dormía. Olvide todo dolor que sentí hace unos instantes solo puede articular una palabra en este momento tan perfecto

-Anthony.


	7. Casi normal

**Corregí lo que estaba mal Perdón los inconvenientes**

Derek me había dado el alta del hospital llevaba cinco días en él debido a la Cesárea y mi costilla rota, era tan agobiante, insufrible estar acá. Anthony ya tenía cinco días y ahora podía ver perfectamente las facciones de su rostro. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y se parecía tanto a su padre lo único que lo hacía diferente eran sus ojos, los mismos ojos color chocolate que tenemos Charlie y yo, y claro sus mejillas sonrosadas y el repiqueteo de su corazón acelerado. Hasta ahora su alimentación era más parecida a la mía, pero claro no tenía dientes, aún.

Charlie quedó en shock cuando Jacob lo llamó porque había dado a luz, de algún modo Derek y Jake se las arreglaron para hacer parecer que se hizo una cesárea de emergencia en mi casa. Jacob traslado todo a mi habitación. De todas formas Derek fue cuestionado en el hospital por no llamar a urgencias de inmediato. Él era el único que atendía mi caso las enfermeras solo me podían ayudar en una u otra cosa pero nadie tocaba a Anthony, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que nadie se diera cuenta de nada extraño. Los únicos que se habían acercado a él eran Charlie, Jacob y claro Derek aunque Charlie puso mala cara cuando sintió la alta temperatura de mi bebé, pero no dijo nada, él siempre ha sido bueno no haciendo preguntas.

A pesar de no tener contacto con mucha gente sentí que fue demasiada la que me visitó, claro Ángela, Eric, Jessica y Mike del instituto, Billy y Sue a pesar de la desgracia que había pasado ella de todos modos me visitó Junto con Billy aunque claro no hablo mucho, y una sorpresa para mí fue cuando Emily llegó, me dijo que no me preocupara que solo venía a verme a mí y que los asuntos de Sam no eran los suyos, pero de todos modos él llegó.

No tuvimos una conversación bastante larga pero quedó claro que Anthony no podría ir a la reservación hasta que se demostrará que no era un peligro para nadie, su corazón palpitante y su calor corporal lo hicieron ceder un poco y recapacitar.

Un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-adelante

\- hola, de nuevo. Veo que ya estás lista para irte.

\- si por fin. Odio los hospitales.- su rostro no traía buenas noticias- ¿Sucede algo?

\- tengo que contarte algo. Es... delicado.

\- no me asustes por favor.

\- siéntate.- y eso hice, tomé asiento en la cama de hospital y junto a mí, Derek.

\- cuando tuve que operar me dijiste que sacará a Anthony antes que la anestesia hiciera efecto yo... estaba nervioso y fui torpe, tenía miedo de lo que fuera que pasara.

-tranquilo lo lograste, te dije que todo saldría bien.

\- si Isabella pero no todo salió bien.- ya era costumbre suya decirme Isabella, pero creo que no era el momento para corregir.- no sé si yo cometí el error o fue Anthony con su fuerza, pero... ya no podrás volver a tener un bebé nunca. Y de verdad lo siento mucho yo fui irresponsable al no decirte antes pero estabas tan débil en un principio que...

-Basta.- lo corte en seco

-Entiendo si estás molesta.

\- No estoy molesta- la verdad es que no lo estaba- hiciste de todo Derek, me salvaste y a mi pequeño, estoy viva gracias a ti y Jacob. Y la verdad no tenía planeado más hijos.

-Eres joven quizás algún día cambies de opinión, te acordarás de mí en ese momento y en mi error.- estaba triste lo veía en sus ojos negros, le tomé la mano para reconfortarlo obligándolo a levantar su cabeza gacha.

-No. Recordaré que un hombre nos salvó cada vez que vea a mi hijo correr y reír.- me miró directo a los ojos y pude ver cómo su mirada recorría mi rostro usualmente no era tan invasivo con su mirada, no me hacía sentir incómoda pero sabía que no era bueno para ninguno de los dos que él me mirara así. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se parará de forma inmediata. Y así tan rápido como él se paró se abrió la puerta sin que yo dijera nada.

-¡Bella!

\- ¿mamá?- era Renne nunca pensé que por esa puerta entrara Renne- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que, que hago acá? Vine a verte y a conocer a mí... nieto. Rayos me cuesta un poco decirlo soy abuela.

-claro, obvio. Nunca pensé que llegarías tan rápido. - mamá se quedó mirando a Derek- él es...De... el doctor Harris.

-un gusto- Derek le extendió la mano y le regaló esa sonrisa tan característica de él.- bueno yo me retiro disfruten. Isabella estamos hablando.

\- claro.- se fue de la habitación y mamá no esperó mucha más para hacer comentarios.

\- así que... Isabella, yo pensé que no te gustaba.

-mama es el doctor no lo corregiré.

\- está bien ya estoy muy cansada el viaje fue muy largo déjame ver al pequeño Anthony.

Y así fue lo tomo en brazos y no lo soltó más Anthony solo dormía. Nos fuimos a casa y Phil había venido con mamá. Curiosamente él y papá se llevaron bien.

Estábamos sentadas en el sofá con mama, estaba cansada quería dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-mmm. Cansada, adolorida, agobiada

\- Charlie me dijo que fue todo de emergencia.

-si de un momento a otro este pequeño quiso salir.

-¿en qué piensas ahora? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso?

-mmm... trabajar, es lo que queda mamá.

-Charlie y yo te apoyaremos unos meses, no puedes salir de inmediato a trabajar, tienes que sanar de tu costilla y alimentar a este pequeño. Por cierto no me has dicho su nombre completo.

-es Anthony Charlie Swan- Renne pensó unos segundos

\- ¿De dónde sacaste Anthony?-solo guarde silencio- Ok, olvida que dije eso.

Cuando por fin mamá se fue pude descansar, me recosté en la cama, mi cuarto estaba ordenado y limpio seguramente Charlie se había encargado de todo. Acosté a Anthony junto a mí que ya estaba despierto y yo solo quería dormir pero no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos, era como si me entendiera si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Le hice cariño en su pequeña cara. Yo sabía que siempre seriamos ambos. Con su mano tomó uno de mis dedos, era fuerte más que un bebé normal.

-Anthony no. Eso me hace daño, a mamá le duele.- y soltó el agarre, definitivamente sabía de qué hablaba pero de todos modos pregunté- ¿me entiendes?- su mirada lo decía todo, efectivamente me entendía. - debes ser cuidadoso las personas son débiles y tú eres diferente a todos nosotros, eres mejor pero diferente. ¿Ok?- perdió su mirada en el techo de mi habitación, y volvió a tomar mi dedo pero de una forma normal para un bebé.- así está bien- le sonreí. De un instante a otro pude ver imágenes en mi mente imágenes las cuales no había pensado, me vi a mi recostada en la cama del hospital, vi a Derek cuidando de Anthony, a Jacob junto a él. Y una imagen que no era presente, me vi a mi junto a mi bebé pero en la imagen ya era un niño y ambos jugábamos riendo. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, el me entendía y me amaba como yo a él.- Eso también lo guardaremos solo para nosotros- lo bese en su cabecita y Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y luego yo junto a él.

5 meses

-Bells no corras te caerás con esos zapatos.

\- estoy atrasada.

De hecho muy atrasada, hoy tenía por fin una entrevista de trabajo, después de haber buscado y buscado Derek me convenció de ir a una consulta privada de un doctor donde necesitaban una secretaria, el inconveniente es que era en Port Angeles y tenía ya 10 minutos de retraso.

-¿Cómo irás hasta allá si vendrán a ver la camioneta?

-Derek me llevara, se lo pedí y dijo que no tenía problema.- le grité desde el baño a Charlie. Al salir me encuentro con él en el pasillo, tenía a Anthony en brazos, él abrazaba un peluche de pato que le había regalado.

-¿Cómo me veo?- llevaba una falda hasta la rodilla negra con una blusa blanca con puntos azules y unos zapatos de tacón negros que me había regalado mamá hace ya tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuánto.

\- te ves bonita hija

-pero... ¿Me darías empleo vestida así?-el solo me sonrió.

-claro que te daría empleo vestida así.- se escuchó que golpearon la puerta, baje corriendo la escalera tomando mi chaqueta, al abrir la puerta Derek estaba parado en el umbral.

\- perdón por el retraso me salió un caso de último minuto.

-no te preocupes recién está lista.-Charlie venía bajando la escalera.

-¡Papa! ¿Estás seguro que puedes cuidarlo?

-claro Bella, te cuide a ti y no te mate.

-está bien.- le di un beso en la mejilla a Charlie y uno en la cabeza a Anthony y me marche- cualquier cosas tu llámame.

-Suerte.

Una vez en el auto, Derek encendió el motor y partimos a Port Angeles lo más rápido que nos permitía la ley.

-te ves bien

-gracias

-¿estas nerviosa?

-un poco, necesito este empleo.

\- tu solo relájate... respira.

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando de temas sin importancia como música, libros, películas y todo ese tipo de cosas que uno habla en viajes. Hasta que llegamos.

-Mantente calmada y relájate yo daré una vuelta me avisas cuando termines

-ok

-suerte.

-gracias

Entre al edificio, no era muy grande yo iba al cuarto piso, una vez en el me di cuenta inmediatamente que estaba en el lugar indicado, había una chica más, pero era algo mayor que yo pude ver una placa que decía Mark Collins psicólogo. Me senté frente a la chica, era rubia y tenía un par de grandes ojos azules, zapatos negros de tacón y una falda azul, era más corta que la mía. Pasaron 10 minutos donde salió una mujer igual de rubia que la que iba a entrar. Espere 15 minutos y era mi turno. La habitación era de color celeste claro tenía un escritorio de madera enorme, una estantería con mucho libros. Él era mayor unos cuarenta años, algo canoso, vestía de forma semi formal.

-¿isabella verdad?

-sí. Buenas tardes- estreche su mano.

-toma asiento.- y eso hice, intenté no estar nerviosa o al menos que no se me notará.- bien, cuéntame de ti quiero saber a qué te dedicas en tu tiempo libre, tu edad y esas cosas

-mmm bueno, acabo de cumplir 19 años, me gusta mucho leer, actualmente vivo en Forks y viví casi todas mi vida en Phoenix.

-¿Que te trajo a Forks?

\- mi padre vive acá, a los 17 me cambié con él.

-pareces una chica inteligente ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad?

-bueno, tengo un bebé de cinco meses y hay que trabajar.

-así que eres madre. ¿Es por eso que buscas empleo?

\- bueno en general sí.

-¿Que hubieras estudiado?

-creo que literatura- estaba confundida ¿Este era el tipo de preguntas que se hace en entrevistas?

\- más que nada el trabajo acá será agendar pacientes, ordenar archivos ¿Tienes manejo en computación nivel básico?

-claro.

-yo sé que puedes estar confundida con mis preguntas, pero soy psicólogo y se más de las personas cuando hablan de ellas mismas. Si te dijera que empiezas mañana ¿qué me dirías?

-le diría que ¿a qué hora?...

\- jejeje perfecto. Pero no trabajamos los sábado.-eso era genial al menos podría estar con Anthony los sábados- Isabella primero que todo debes entender que acá abran pacientes todo el tiempo algunos llorando, otros furiosos y otros indiferentes a todo y todos. Pasa todo tipo de gente por acá y la verdad es que desde que no tengo a una secretaria todo esto es un lío he hecho muchas entrevistas pero algo me dice que tú eres la chica. -

-la verdad es que le agradezco mucho, está oportunidad, no se va a arrepentir.

-entonces Isabella nos vemos el lunes a las ocho- se paró y me estrechó la mano.- otra cosa, no es necesario que vengas tan formal, puedes venir más cómoda si te apetece.

-eso sería bueno.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz por fin había conseguido un trabajo. Ahora sí todo estaría mejor y podría ser todo más normal para Anthony y para mí. Ya había llegado a la calle cuando recordé que debía llamar a Derek, pero él ya me estaba esperando apoyado en su auto. Me miró con cara de intriga

-¿Y?-

-¡lo conseguí!

-¡bien Lo sabía! - me abrazó y me dio un vuelta con su abrazo.- ahora para celebrar te invito un café, te invitaría un trago pero estoy manejando.

\- un café es perfecto. Por cierto no sabía que fumaras.

\- es un feo hábito que tome en la secundaria, no se quita y estaba nervioso así que compre unos cigarrillos. - solo le sonreí.

Nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a una cafetería, pedimos un Capuccino cada uno y empezamos a conversar de temas triviales, como que tenía en venta la camioneta para poder comprar otro auto más apropiado para el transporte de mi pequeño, hablamos del trabajo de Derek hablamos tantas cosas que se nos fue la hora.

-deberíamos partir ya es tarde. Y Charlie se pondrá a rastrear mi matrícula

-jajaja, el no haría eso.

-sabes que si

\- de hecho creo que si - no me quería ir, estaba tan divertida.

Derek pago la cuenta y al pararnos olvide que estaba con estos incómodos zapatos y tropecé, Derek me sujetó con cuidado. Era más alto que yo bastante más alto que yo olía a perfume, café y cigarrillo.

Nos dirigimos al auto y seguimos conversando, cuando recordé, el trato que habíamos hecho y que yo no había cumplido.

-Derek

-Isabella- iba concentrado en la carretera.

-ok deja de decirme Isabella, no me gusta.

-tienes un bello nombre, pero bueno si quieres que sea Bella, Bella será. Y ahora que me querías decir. Bella.

-¿Cómo vas con los diarios?- solo guardó silencio- yo sé que aún no cumplo mi parte del trato, y no es que no quiera hacerlo es solo que he estado ocupada con Anthony y la búsqueda de trabajo.

-no te he pedido nada, yo... ya no quiero saber nada, no me interesan esos estúpidos diarios. Ya no lo valen.

\- hicimos un trato.

-si, pero encontré algo más valioso.

-que es más valioso para ti que cientos de años de conocimientos- solo bufo

-tu.

Desde ese momento solo hubo silencio en el auto, era incómodo. ¿Cómo que yo? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Una vez que llegamos a casa el hablo. Estuve todo el camino procesando lo que había dicho hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

-Bella, no quiero que te sientas rara, somos amigos y soy adulto, tengo 27 años. Yo sé por lo que has pasado y quiero que sepas que no voy a hacer nada para presionarte, todo sigue igual, a menos que tú quieras que algo cambie.

\- lo se

\- Ok. Otra cosa mañana es sábado y siempre vengo a ver a Anthony los sábados. ¿Te incomoda que venga mañana? - no quería que no estuviera, pero tampoco quería que se confundiera, debía pensar las cosas.

-Si yo hice algo para confundirte lo siento, yo... no fue mi intención.

-Bella. Ya te dije soy adulto tengo un título en Stanford no es fácil confundirme. Y desde que te vi en el hospital supe que eras especial. Desde que vi tus ojos abrir me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eras, y desde que hablamos en el restaurant supe lo valiente que eres, De las cosas Qué harías por aquellos que amas. Tú no hiciste nada para confundirme, solo fuiste tú. Tú eres así.

\- prefiriera mañana estar sola con Anthony, tengo que pensar. Y tú dando vueltas con tu sonrisa no me van a ayudar.

-ok. Pero cualquier cosa sabes que estoy acá. - y sonrió siempre hacia eso.

-lo sé.

Me despedí con un beso en la cara, en qué momento esto se dio vuelta de este modo. Pero ya había pasado más de un año ¿Será tiempo para dar una nueva oportunidad? Entra en la casa y me encontré a Charlie dormido en el sofá y Anthony junto a él mirando un documental de animales, me saque lo zapatos para no hacer ruido y despertar a Charlie. Tomé a mi pequeño y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

-hola mi amor ¿Qué hiciste hoy?- con su manita me mostró todo lo que habían hecho con Charlie, vieron el béisbol, documentales, Charlie le preparó comida.- Que bien amor, te divertiste.- el solo sonrió- Sabes a mama le fue muy bien hoy, ahora tengo que buscar alguien que te pueda cuidar de día- puso su manita sobre mi rostro y pude ver tristeza en sus ojos me preguntaba si tenía que irme,- amor mamá debe trabajar, así son las cosas, así funcionan. Es lo mejor para ambos, yo siempre haré lo que sea mejor para ambos. Ahora Te debes portar muy bien con la persona que elija ¿ok? - solo asintió con su particular forma de comunicarse.- yo sé que estás cansado de esto mi amor, pero ya crecerás.- Sentí un golpe en la puerta.- Adelante.

-Bells, yo... me quedé dormido, por un momento me preocupe cuando no vi a Tony hasta que vi tus zapatos en el pasillo.

-no te quise despertar.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-excelente, empiezo el lunes.

-esto es formidable Bells.

-¿Qué pasó con la camioneta? No está fuera

\- bueno resulta que el hombre que vino a verla quedó fascinado

-eso es fantástico, ahora solo debemos encontrar otro auto, extrañaré mi camioneta

-de verdad te gustaba o solo fingías

-me encantaba papá. Bueno así son las cosas verdad mi amor- dije mirando a Anthony.-ahora nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer buscando una niñera.

-tengo el periódico de hoy abajo. Te ayudo.

Y así nos dedicamos toda la tarde a llamar chicas para que cuidaran de mi pequeño.


	8. Avanzando

**_Primero que todo pedir perdón por no haber subido cap. segundo lo subí y no se que paso, lo vuelvo a subir Espero lo disfruten, Besos y gracias por leer_**

 **13 de mayo**

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti… feliz cumpleaños mi hombrecito que los cumplas feliz.- desperté a mi pequeño con un cumpleaños, era increíble que ya fuera un año desde que nació. Estaba tan grande y guapo. Despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo tomé en brazos- hoy será un gran día la abuela estará acá en un par de horas ¿La recuerdas?- asintió- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Hoy es tu día especial así que puedes comer lo que quieras.

Nos levantamos y bajamos a la cocina.

-buenos días pequeño, feliz cumpleaños- Anthony solo le sonreía a Charlie.

-¿papá a qué hora llega mamá?

-hablé recién con ella, estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, estará acá en unas tres horas o más ¿No irás a trabajar?

\- pedí el día libre adelante, trabajó durante toda la semana y es viernes así que no hay tantos pacientes. No hubo mucho problema.

-¿llamaste a la niñera?

-sí, ósea le dije que no debía venir a trabajar hoy, pero la invite de todas formas. Anthony la adora.

-sí, es todo un rompecorazones como su abuelo. -le acaricio la cabeza y yo rodé los ojos- mejor me iré al trabajo- se acercó a la puerta y enfundó su arma- ¿Paso a buscar el pastel?

-no, Derek lo pasará a buscar.

-ok, te quiero hija

\- y yo a ti. Cuídate

-siempre- y se marchó

Me dediqué. Preparar el desayuno de Anthony, yo me había levantado hace un par de horas ya. Lo senté en su silla para poder cocinar su desayuno, mientras pensaba en el plan del día, vendrían varias personas entre ellos Derek claro. A pesar que lo había rechazado nada había cambiado, al menos el trató de él hacia mí no, Anthony lo adoraba y era recíproco. Con Jacob las cosas habían cambiado un poco, venía una vez al mes a vernos, hasta que me di cuenta que era Sam quien lo enviaba para ver el desarrollo de Anthony, me enfade mucho, como si mi hijo fuera una especie de experimento en estudio. Pero lo acepte, acepte el hecho que debían verlo con sus propios ojos para que estuvieran tranquilos y no nos molestarán, quería a Jake, era como un hermano para mí, pero me sentía un poco traicionada por parte de él.

Y así pasó la mañana lenta entre quehaceres y pensamientos. Decidí no cambiar la pijama a Anthony le gustaba estar con su traje azul de dormir. Mi bebé ya caminaba, aunque intentaba no hacerlo mucho en presencia de los demás, caminaba demasiado bien pero un niño de su edad. Mamá llegaría en aproximadamente una hora estaba ordenando la casa, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién Será?- le pregunté a mi pequeño y él corrió a la puerta con sus diminutos pies, entonces supe que era Derek, siempre corría así por Derek, pero era muy temprano para ser él. Al abrir la puerta efectivamente era él y traía el pastel en una caja enorme.

-hola grandote, feliz cumpleaños.- Tome a Anthony para que le diera espacio a Derek para pasar con la caja. La dejo en la cocina y tomo a mi pequeño en brazos.

-hola Bella- me besó en el rostro, tenía olor a perfume y café. Siempre olía a café.

-hola.

-¿Pero qué? Aún estás con la pijama- Anthony puso su mano en el cuello de él. Derek y yo éramos las únicas dos personas con las que se comunicaba de su forma tan especial. - esto es inaudito no podemos recibir a los invitados así. Voy a ayudar a tu madre y después elegiremos algo para ponerte ¿está bien? -el solo asintió- ahora te sentaré en el sofá y verás un documental de animalitos que te gustan para poder ayudar.- y eso hizo, prendió el televisor y lo sentó a ver documentales. Luego se acercó a mí para ayudarme

-¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

-bueno cambie mi turno por el de mañana en la noche. Saldría muy tarde hoy y no alcanzaría a hacer nada ni a buscar el pastel. Así que decidí cambiar. Bien ahora que di mi reporte dime ¿Para qué soy bueno?

\- ya hiciste mucho con el pastel y cambiando tu turno.

-¿Vendrá mucha gente?

\- la verdad es que no, Jacob, Emily, la niñera de Anthony, mi madre…

-¿tu mamá vendrá?

-Sí, de hecho llegará en un poco más de una hora. - se me quedó mirando un rato.- ¿Qué?

\- te ves guapa hoy. Ósea siempre estás guapa, pero hoy más. – Solo pude agachar mi cabeza y sentir como la sangre subía a mis mejillas-

\- Derek yo…

\- perdón, Te hice sentir incómoda

\- no, no te preocupes no pasa nada.

\- bien olvida que dije eso y pongamos manos a la obra.

Nos dedicamos a ordenar la casa y decorarla con detalles azules, no era porque fuera niño, sino porque era su color favorito, no es que fuera a venir mucha gente, pero era el primer cumpleaños de Anthony, debía ser especial, después de todo él era especial.

Subí a mi habitación para elegir ropa para Anthony dejando solo a Derek unos minutos, de repente escucho algo caer, era algo de loza por el ruido. Baje rápidamente para ver qué sucedía.

-¿qué paso?

-Yo... solo se me resbalo- tenía cara de arrepentido

-Tranquilo solo es un plato- me incliné para recoger los pedazos

-No, Bella te puedes cortar, mejor lo barremos ¿no?- mire los trozos de plato.

-quizás tengas razón. Iré a buscar algo para limpiar.

-buscare otro plato.

Fui a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre de vidrios rotos, cuando baje encontré a Derek con Anthony en brazos, estaba en shock mirando a la nada.

-¿qué sucede?- no respondió -¡Derek! - siguió sin responder, lo sacudí del hombro- Derek! ¿Qué paso?

-yo… fui a buscar un plato y Tony se acercó a los vidrios yo… lo tomé en brazos y le quite un trozo de plato roto de las manos. Y me corté y él también se cortó- hablaba a la nada como si yo no estuviera junto a él- Vi como él se cortó la palma con el plato y vi mi mano cortada también.

-¿Se cortó?- me dediqué a buscar la herida en la mano de mi bebé

-sí, y sangro al igual que yo.

-Derek no hay nada

-no, no hay nada.

-¿Dónde te cortaste tú?- abrió la mano y efectivamente se había cortado pero tenía otros piquete por alrededor, salía sangre por todos ellos. Era una como una mordida, me dediqué a mirarla bien y si, era una pequeña mordida alrededor del corte.

-me mordió- ¿Como que lo mordió? tenía que actuar rápido no sabía que ocurriría ahora.

-Dame a Anthony, siéntate.-se sentó en una silla en la cocina, yo senté a Anthony en su silla. Busque algo para limpiar la sangre de la mano de Derek. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-normal, creo que estoy en shock

-yo también creo eso. ¿Te arde la mano?

-no

-¿y La mordida?

-solo lo normal a una herida.- me concentre en juntar un poco de agua para limpiar la sangre- ¿Bella?

-si

\- ¿que pasara ahora?

-realmente no lo sé, si hubiera veneno en tu sangre te estarías retorciendo de dolor, pero con Anthony todo es diferente.

-Esa cicatriz que tienes en tu muñeca ¿Es una mordida verdad?

-si

-¿Él te mordió?

-no, él no fue quien me mordió, fue otro vampiro. El solo saco el veneno de mi sistema. Ahora, Derek tengo que ver a Anthony

-si claro, mira- tomó la pequeña mano de mi hijo- acá fue donde se cortó, yo vi la sangre salir de su mano y luego ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde está la línea rosa?

-precisamente.-Había una línea rosa que atravesaba la palma de su mano, como una herida cuando ya han pasado días.- cicatrizó al instante, yo lo vi.- Los ojos de Anthony, estaban pegados en la mano de Derek

-mi vida, mírame.- logre captar su atención- No puedes morder a las personas, no debes.-puso su mano en la mía. Preguntaba porque no podía- Les hace daño- En mi mente podía ver las sensaciones que había tenido al probar la sangre de Derek. El quería mas, quería seguir bebiendo de ella- te prometo que arreglaremos esto, pero no puedes morder a las personas. ¿Puedes controlarte?-Solo asintió con su cabeza, pero una lagrima corrió por su carita.- no llores amor, no es tu culpa.-Derek se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos

-No debes llorar, tu mamá y yo resolveremos esto- él puso su mano en el cuello de Derek- No, no me hiciste daño estaré bien -Anthony se aferró a su cuello mientras lloraba y se comunicaba, sin ruido solo con lágrimas. En este momento te odio, te odio Edward Cullen, te odio porque tú hubieras podido consolar a nuestro hijo, te odio porque él no se sentiría extraño si estuvieras en su vida, te odio porque nos dejaste a la deriva del mundo y sus peligros. Me ardían los ojos quería llorar, pero no, debía ser fuerte.

Escuché un ruido fuera de la casa, una voz y un auto. Me aproxime a la ventana, era Renne saliendo de un taxi. Rayos que inoportuno. Debía calmar mis nervios o ella se daría cuenta. Tomé un gran vaso de agua y me acerque a la puerta, antes de que alcanzará a tocar abrí.

-¡Bella!

-¡mamá!- me dio un gran abrazo.

-hija que bonita te ves.

-gracias, dame ese bolso se ve pesado. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-la verdad muy placentero, largo pero bien.

-qué bueno. Pensé que vendría Phil.

-no, se quedó tenía trabajo. Ahora bien dónde está mi nieto favorito.

\- jeje mamá es tu único nieto.

\- por eso es mi favorito.

-está arriba- Derek había subido con Anthony para calmarlo.

-ok. Subiré-hicimos el recorrido hasta mi habitación, yo detrás de ella, cuando entramos a mi cuarto se encontraba Derek con mi pequeño aún en brazos, tenía escondida su cara en el cuello de Derek. Cuando mamá vio la escena supe que tendría que darle explicaciones más tarde. Derek no se había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado, pero claro Anthony sí.

-hola- Renne habló bajo, pero llamando la atención de este, giro sobre sus talones

-hola, Renne verdad- le extendió la mano y claro esa sonrisa, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta que con ella lograba deslumbrar a las mujeres y mi madre no era la excepción- mi nombre es Derek Harris creo que ya nos habíamos conocido.

-si, en el hospital ¿no? Hace un año.

-precisamente- Renne solo miraba curiosa de mi hacía Derek y luego a mi nuevamente. Anthony levantó su cabeza y dejó ver sus ojos chocolate, un poco rojos por las lágrimas.

-uuuu ¿Qué le pasó?

-se atravesó frente a mí y no lo vi, luego tropecé con él, se rompió un plato, en fin una serie de sucesos desafortunados, solo se asustó.- Derek explico con toda habilidad una escena ficticia, yo no hubiera podido hacer eso menos ante Renne

-Déjame cargarlo- Derek le entregó a Anthony y terminamos de ordenar el desastre del plato, y curar la herida de Derek.

La tarde pasó bastante rápido, claro había mucho que hacer Derek me ayudo en todo y mamá se quedó todo el tiempo con Anthony, los ánimos se habían calmado un poco y con mi experiencia en mordeduras vampíricas estaba un noventa por ciento segura que a Derek no le ocurriría nada, pero la misma interrogante estuvo grabada en mi cabeza todo el día, ¿porque Derek no se retorcía de dolor? ¿Por qué Anthony no acabó con él? después de todo era parte de su naturaleza, una que le había heredado su padre ¿quizás era más fuerte su lado humano? pero si su lado humano fuera más fuerte no lo hubiera llevado morder a Derek. No entendía nada estaba confusa y por primera vez en un año estaba asustada de la naturaleza de mi pequeño. No por mí, sabía que el jamás me haría daño, si no por los humanos cerca de él. Después de todo ya había probado la sangre humana una vez y había quedado casi hipnotizado y fascinado con su sabor. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo enfrentar esta situación. Por los propios relatos y comentarios de los Cullen sabía que los vampiros cuando se concentraban en cazar no había nada que los sacará de este trance ni siquiera la persona que amaban, así que estaba descartado el poder ayudar a mi bebé con la cacería. Pero algo debía hacer no me quedaría a brazos cruzados viendo como sufría por no poder alimentarse como su instinto le indicaba Escuche como abrían la puerta de entrada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Bella?

\- quién más si no- era Charlie, me acerque a la puerta de entrada para recibirlo, detrás de él venían Emily, Sue y Jacob. Al momento de verlo todos mis problemas se habían resuelto, el me ayudaría con mi pequeño él sabría qué hacer, al menos más que yo. O eso creo.

Salude a todos dejando para el final a Jake. Derek entró en la habitación en ese momento. Y claro también saludo a todos. Dejando a Jake para el final.

-Jacob cuanto tiempo sin vernos qué bueno que hayas venido.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti.

Desde hace un tiempo las cosas entre Jake y Derek se habían vuelto algo tensas era algo más de Jake hacia Derek que de Derek a Jake.

-Jacob muchacho que son esos modales, Billy no estaría feliz si te escuchará.-

-perdón Sue,- volvió la vista hacia Derek nuevamente- Me encanta que estés presente, eres muy importante para nosotros- salió esta frase de su boca tan sarcásticamente como él quería y luego pasó de largo junto a nosotros.

La tarde en general paso ligera, terminaron de llegar los invitados y la casa se veía mas llena que nunca, todo salía a la perfección estaba tan contenta que se pudiera celebrar el cumpleaños de mi pequeño con tranquilidad a pesar del incidente entre Anthony y Derek y la forma irónica y sarcástica en que se había comportado Jacob.

A pesar de mi felicidad que sentía al ver que todo salía bien, estaba impaciente porque todo terminara. Necesitaba hablar con Jacob, necesitaba saber si podría ayudarme. Jacob se había apartado del resto de la gente y subido al segundo piso, era mi oportunidad para poder pedirle que no se fuera antes que el resto, debíamos estar completamente solos para plantear un tema tan delicado como la alimentación de Anthony. Seguí sus pasos hasta el segundo piso; no estaba, estaba segura que había subido al baño pero la puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Revise en el cuarto de Charlie era un tanto ridículo pensar que estaría en el pero no había muchos lugares donde ir en el segundo piso de esta casa. Tampoco estaba en el cuarto de Charlie. Ok, solo quedaba un solo lugar. Mi habitación, entre en ella y efectivamente estaba ahí, solo la luz de la lámpara estaba encendida, miraba una fotografía mía junto a Charlie de un verano antes de llegar a Forks. El rompió el silencio.

-Es increíble como cambiamos las personas

-sí, esa foto fue en california, vacaciones con Charlie

-te ves feliz.

-Era feliz

-¿ya no lo eres?

\- Lo soy, solo que ya he conocido la tristeza y en ese tiempo nunca había llegado a pensar en ella.

-Sabes antes tenía la excusa perfecta para que estuvieras conmigo. Yo siempre seré mejor opción que Cullen, él es un monstruo y tu lugar era junto a mí mientras él estuviera cerca. Pero ahora entre ese tal Derek y yo ¿quién es el monstruo? Él es mil veces mejor opción que yo. Y eso lo sé, por eso me da tanta rabia verlo junto a ti.

-ninguno, ni tú, ni Cullen ni Derek, son monstruos.

-Es primera vez que te escucho llamarlo así. Al chupasangre.

-Bueno, no pensaras que le guardaré mucho aprecio aun.

-Estas molesta con él, pero puedo ver en tus ojos cafés, en ese hermoso par de ojos cafés. Que aún lo amas- Solo pude agachar mi cabeza-

-Puede ser, pero amo mucho más a mi hijo, y no soporto verlo llorar por sus diferencias - yo venía a pedirle que solo se quedara un rato más después que todo terminara y solo nos encaminamos en una conversación que hace meses estaba atorada en nuestras gargantas, después de todo Jake era mi mejor amigo y me hacía tanta falta.

-Debo admitirlo, es un niño encantador. Se parece a ti. Siempre intenta ser condescendiente, a pesar de su corto año de vida mira todo como si entendiera lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-Entiende, te lo aseguro. También entiende su naturaleza y entiende por qué somos solo él y yo. Pero yo no le puedo ayudar, me faltan las habilidades para poder ayudarle y eso me hace tener un resentimiento bastante grande hacia su padre.

-¿A qué te refieres con no poder ayudarle y su naturaleza?

-Ayúdame Jacob, te necesito ahora, se el amigo que una vez dijiste que eras para mí- mis ojos se estaban cristalizando por la humedad de las lágrimas. Jacob se acercó quedando solo a unos treinta centímetro de mí, era enorme tan alto.

-¿Qué hago?- tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-ayúdame a alimentarlo, necesita cazar, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto.- cerro los ojos y suspiro. Negaba con la cabeza y hablo en voz baja.

\- sé que tendré problemas por esto. - luego se dirigió a mí- Lo hare.

-¿Enserio?- una lagrima corrió por mi rostro.

\- si - me sonrió- pero no llores, te ves fea si lo haces

\- jejejej Jake, te he extrañado tanto.

\- yo también Bells- me abrace a él y fue reciproco, respondió mi abrazo de la forma más cálida que solo el podía ser.

\- si supieras todo lo que haría por ti Bella- solo seguí en el abrazo, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, me separo de él y me miro fijo a los ojos- Te besaría

\- Jake…

\- Tranquila, no lo haré lo tengo prohibido.

-¿Sam?

-si Sam, solo puedo ser tu amigo, me prohibieron cualquier tipo de contacto contigo que fuera amoroso, por eso vengo tan poco. – Solo miraba sus ojos- Pero, el doctorcito es la mejor opción para ti, es el único normal y debes avanzar y tu… veo como lo miras, te gusta.

-Solo somos amigos-

\- veo cómo te mira y no quiere ser tu amigo y tú tampoco quieres eso, solo tienes miedo, atrévete Bella- la conversación había tomado tantos rumos en tan pocos minutos. Pero tenía razón si me gustaba su presencia me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir cómoda en todos los sentidos posibles pero no quería volver a sufrir En ese momento alguien entro en la habitación.

-Bella- Era Derek cambio de inmediato el tono en cuanto vio a Jake- Perdón no quise interrumpir-iba a salir de la habitación

-No Derek no te vayas

\- Bueno yo si me retiro-Jake nos dejos solos a Derek y a mí. Se veía incomodo-

-Isabella tú y Jacob… pff no me interpondré.

-tranquilo, no hay nada entre él y yo. Somos amigos desde niños, nos ayudara con Anthony.

-¿con lo de hoy?

\- sí, él nos ayudara a alimentarlo

-Bien me siento feliz por eso, me tenía preocupado ese detalle- aún se veía incomodo mirando hacia todos lados- mejor bajare.

-No te vayas. Quédate un poco conversemos- lo tome del brazo-

-no puedo, si me quedo más rato a solas contigo no responderé de mis actos.

-está bien- me sonrió

\- ¿te sientes bien?- me miro extrañado

\- creo que es momento de avanzar- di un paso hacia él. Un olor a café y perfume inundaron mi nariz. Debía avanzar, Jake tenía razón.

-¿segura?

-si- se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y me beso al principio de forma tierna y fue subiendo su intensidad. Mi labios demandaban insistentemente los suyos, era una sensación que no sentía ya hace tanto. Puse mi mano en su cuello para que no se alejara por ningún motivo de mí. Me empezó a faltar el aire y me separe un poco de él. Ambos teníamos la respiración entre cortada, sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos me sonrió.

-no me hagas daño

-Nunca, lo juro

Y nos volvimos a besar.


	9. Año tras año

**Año tras año**

 **3 años después…**

Me levanté de la cama decidida a marchar, era mi tercer intento.

-Nooo, no te vayas. - tercer intento y misma respuesta de Derek

-me tengo que ir Derek

-quédate esta noche

\- sabes que no puedo- ya a este punto por fin había logrado ponerme la blusa. Me dirigía al baño a peinarme.

\- si puedes, no quieres. - escuché la voz de Derek desde su habitación al baño. Me peinaba el cabello cuando llegó Derek, solo con el pantalón de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen definido por el ejercicio. Me abrazo por la espalda mientras me miraba a través del espejo.

-tengo que llegar a casa le dije a la niñera que llegaría temprano. Y Charlie se enfadará.

\- si te vinieras a vivir conmigo nadie se enfadaría y no habría niñera ahora, solo tú, yo y Anthony durmiendo.

-Derek… ya hemos hablado esto

-ok. Tú me obligas. - salió del baño. me terminé de cepillar el cabello y me dirigí a la habitación. no estaba, me puse la ropa que estaba regada por el dormitorio. Me termine de vestir por fin y Derek apareció ya con una camiseta puesta. Se veía molesto. Paso por el lado mío directo al armario.

-Derek ya hemos hablado esto, no te enfades. - no hablo, salió del armario luego de un minuto. Me tomo de los hombros y me sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se inclinó y me puso los zapatos, siempre hacia eso.

\- sé que lo hemos conversado por eso decidí medidas drásticas. Te amo y no hay nada que cambie eso y Anthony es… adoro a ese pequeño tanto como a ti. Lo he pensado bien y solo si tú lo deseas, solo si quieres sería un extraordinario honor que te casaras conmigo. - saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, dentro de ella había un anillo de oro envejecido. Hay que seguir Bella, avanzar. El me ama y a Anthony, yo le amo. solo había una respuesta para su pregunta.

\- si. - una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, deslizo el anillo por mi dedo.

-ahora si te vendrás a vivir conmigo. -nos deshicimos nuevamente en un beso sellando así nuestro trato.

-Eres mi chica

-jeje soy tu chica.

 **5 años después…**

Estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando como el fuego de la chimenea se movía, era noviembre y hacía bastante frío, serán las tres o quizás las cuatro de la madrugada. Derek aun no volvía lo habían llamado de urgencia alrededor de las siete. Anthony me había dejado en Shock ahora estaba durmiendo en su habitación plácidamente, pero lo que hoy hizo me dejo atónita. ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Dónde lo aprendió? con Jacob era claro que no, los lobos no tenían esas habilidades. Las llaves en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, al minuto Derek estaba en la sala.

-Amor ¿qué haces tan tarde despierta?

-no podía dormir. ¿cómo te fue?

-bien, fue un parto difícil, pero lo logramos. - mientras decía esto se sacaba los zapatos y se sentaba junto a mí en el gran sofá blanco de la sala. Me acople a lado de él y paso su mano por sobre mi hombro acariciando mi cabello. olía a café y cigarrillo.

-fumaste.

-tú también. - lo decía mientras miraba la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero, le sonreí y me beso la coronilla. - ¿qué te pasa amor? no te veo bien.

-Anthony… el hizo algo hoy

\- ¿Esta bien? ¿le paso algo mientras salía con Jacob?

-no, el volvió bien, está bien física y mentalmente. Es solo que… su don. creo que está creciendo.

\- ¿cómo? ¿crece?

-los vampiros tienen dones, hasta donde supe son únicos para cada el que lo posea y no todos los vampiros tienen uno, si mal no recuerdo estos se van desarrollando con el tiempo, mientras el vampiro tiene más experiencia, Anthony nació con este extraordinario don de insertar imágenes, palabras y escenas en nuestras cabezas, pero hoy fue diferente.

\- ¿qué hizo?

-no estoy segura de que hizo, pero me mostró cosas que solo yo sabía. Detalles, que tu mente guarda en lo más profundo. el hurgo en mi mente y me lo mostro. Hasta ahora solo sabíamos que su don nos mostraba imágenes de él, pero ahora fueron pensamientos que alguna vez tuve. y no solo eso, me hizo sentir lo que sentí cuando viví esos momentos.

\- ¿fueron cosas muy malas?

-fue triste solo eso - hubo un pequeño silencio

-Estarás bien amor, yo estoy acá junto a ti y te cuidare hasta de tus pensamientos. - se me quedó mirando mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. - ¿que don tenía él? podríamos predecir el comportamiento del don de Tony de acuerdo con el que "él" tiene.

-puede ser… lee mentes. - se quedó atónito - menos la mía. - suspiro- yo solo, no quiero que se sienta más diferente de lo que ya se siente.

\- ¡mírame! yo, Derek Samuel Harris te cuidare a ti y a Anthony, aunque mi vida dependa de ello, porque son mi familia, porque eres mi esposa mi chica y Anthony digan lo que digan los demás es mi hijo. ¿Ok?

-ok

\- Ahora señora Harris tu y yo iremos a la cama porque serán las cinco.

\- ¿qué haría sin ti?

-aburrirte mucho. - lo logró, sacó una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro- eso quería ver, Tu sonrisa. Te amo Bella

-Te amo Derek - y después de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

 **8 años después…**

-Señora Harris yo concuerdo con usted Anthony es un niño muy muy inteligente, está en nivel sobresaliente a sus demás compañeros, resuelve problemas de aritmética como si fuera sumar dos más dos, pero el acto de hoy... casi le quiebra el brazo al niño Turner.

-Ellos molestan a Anthony, el solo se defendió de sus burlas ¿por qué no ven eso?

-lamentablemente es la palabra de un niño contra otra, y solo podemos actuar de acuerdo con los hechos, y el hecho acá es que James Turner está en el hospital con su brazo izquierdo casi quebrado

-un niño no tiene la capacidad de quebrar un hueso, menos uno del brazo como el Húmero, Anthony se defendió y el niño se debió caer para que llegara a casi fracturarse.

-Doctor Harris yo sé que usted habla desde sus conocimientos profesionales. pero accidente o no está hecho. No debería decirles esto, pero yo estimo mucho a su hijo es un niño encantador, poco sociable con los demás niños, pero con los adultos se desenvuelve de otra manera. No pareciera que tuviera siete años.

\- ¿Entonces que queda? ¿lo expulsaran?

-No, Anthony tiene una conducta intachable, calificaciones perfectas. es un alumno modelo, lo suspenderemos unos días. y lo moveremos de grado, lo separaremos del niño Turner, es martes El lunes podrá volver.

-Esa casi una semana esto es ridículo- Derek estaba enfadado nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-Derek cálmate.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la sala de la directora. Anthony estaba sentado en una silla fuera de la oficina tenía la cabeza gacha, pero a pesar de eso podía ver sus ojos rojos, había llorado, su cabello cobrizo estaba todo revoloteado. Me incline para levantarle la cabeza y mirar sus ojos.

-perdón mamá- volvió a bajar su cabeza

-amor a mí no es a quién debes pedirle perdón -le rodó una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla. Derek se agachó junto a mí y lo abrazo.

\- shhh. Todo va a estar bien. Yo sé que ellos te molestan, pero solo no debes escucharlos. - mi bebé solo asintió con la cabeza. Decidimos salir de ese lugar tome la mano de Anthony. Estábamos ya en el estacionamiento junto al auto cuando un hombre se nos acercó.

\- ¿es el doctor Harris?

-si soy yo.

-soy Roger Turner

-oh, ¿Cómo está su hijo?

-bien, pero no vine a hablar de eso, te informo que ya hablé con mis abogados para que se encarguen de su hijo vándalo.

-Es un chiste verdad ¿Todo por una discusión de niños? - estaba impactada.

-no señora Harris no es un chiste. esto fue premeditado por su hijo y no debe quedar así, quizás en qué monstruo se convertirá en un futuro si ya es así de pequeño.

-no te atrevas a llamar a mi hijo monstruo. - Derek se veía más molestó que hace un rato.

-bueno eso es lo que es

\- ok. ¿Quieres jugar a los abogados conmigo? Juguemos, no tengo ningún problema. - Derek se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del auto el hombre sonrió sarcástico.

-sabes no te debes esforzar tanto, de todos modos, todos sabemos que él no es tu hijo. - yo estaba frente a Derek por el otro lado del auto y pude ver su rostro rojo de ira. De un segundo a otro se dio la vuelta y estampó su puño en el rostro del hombre, este cayó de forma inmediata al suelo. Levanto la cabeza, su nariz sangraba como si hubieran dado una llave de agua. Me apresure a meter rápidamente a Anthony en el auto.

\- bueno, eso también lo puedes hablar con mi abogado. - Derek entró al auto y nos marchamos a casa.

 **12 años después…**

Estaba concentrada preparando la cena cuando tocaron el timbre. Charlie no suele llegar tan temprano a cenar, me acerco lo más rápido posible a la puerta. Al abrir me encuentro con el rostro de una niña, tenía ojos azules y pelo castaño era de tez muy blanca y tenía la nariz llena de pecas

-hola- dijo de manera tímida

-hola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-bueno… soy Emma Martin y quería saber si por casualidad acá vive Anthony Harris, soy su compañera de clase.

-Si vive acá, adelante pasa lo llamaré enseguida- me dirigí directamente al segundo piso a buscar a Anthony. antes de golpear su puerta me hablo.

-pasa mamá- entre a su habitación y tenía todo tan ordenado leía un libro recostado sobre su cama

-permiso, te vengo a informar que abajo hay una señorita esperando por ti.

\- ¿una chica?

-sí, una chica, se llama Emma dice que es compañera tuya.

-ooh! Emma. bajare de inmediato.

-ok. y te recuerdo jovencito que los zapatos van fuera de la cama

\- Esta bien, perdón.

Baja la escalera y yo detrás de él. Emma estaba aún junto a la puerta, aunque antes de subir me había asegurado de cerrarla. me dirijo directamente a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena y así Anthony no se sintiera observado, después de todo nunca lo había visto con nadie de su edad. Después de unos minutos se apareció en la cocina.

\- ¿mamá, te molesta si acompaño a Emma a su casa?

-mmm ¿dónde vive?

-solo a un par de cuadras.

-Está bien, pero lleva tu teléfono y llegas rápido.

-Ok mamá- luego apareció Emma en la cocina-.

-Adiós señora Harris fue un gusto.

-Adiós Emma espero verte nuevamente- solo me sonrió.

Luego de quince minutos Anthony llegó. entró en la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua. Se veía un poco más contento que de costumbre

-y bien. ¿Me vas a contar de Emma?

-Mamá…

\- ¿Que? es una niña muy amable.

-Es canadiense, es nueva en el pueblo por eso me habla, porque no me conoce, solo me vino a devolver un libro de geometría que le preste.

-ok. pero se ve que no se influirá en las calumnias que digan los demás.

-quizás, es simpática. - solo sonreí- Mamá no sonrías así.

-no he dicho nada

\- pero te conozco. mejor ordenare la mesa para la cena, el abuelo llegara pronto.

-ok.

\- ¿papá viene?

-sí, antes de que llegaras llamo. viene en camino

-mesa para cuatro.

Era satisfactorio saber que Anthony pudiera tener una amiga, ya que después de varios sucesos entre él y los demás chicos de la escuela lo habían excluido como si fuera un bicho raro. Anthony decía que no le importaba, pero yo podía ver en sus ojos café que le dolía y que si le importaba que lo excluyeran.

 **14 años después...**

Estaba sentada en la sala de mi casa sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería seguir escuchando al hombre frente a mí. Derek tomaba mi mano, y lágrimas silenciosas caían por mi rostro.

-...Estamos haciendo los peritajes correspondientes y revisando todo aquello que pudo haber fallado.

\- ¿cuándo se podrá saber con certeza lo que ocurrió? - Yo no era capaz de hablar, Derek era mi vocero.

\- dos meses quizás tres. -lo mire con cara de asombro- yo sé que es mucho tiempo, pero estas investigaciones son muy lentas.

\- ¿Que va a pasar con mi Madre y Phil?

-tenemos los cuerpos, no hay nada que impida un funeral, el problema es que su padrastro no tiene más familiares señora Harris.

\- ¿por qué es un problema? yo me hare cargo de él, al igual que de mi madre

-usted no es su hija no teníamos la certeza si tomaría esa responsabilidad. Debe firmar un papeleo y después los moveremos donde usted diga.

Firme todos los papeles que me dio para poder ser responsable del cuerpo sin vida de Phil. Era bastante papeleo, pero no lo dejaría a la deriva, debía tener un funeral al igual que mi madre. También firme el papeleo para que los trasladaron a Florida, amaban ese lugar debían descansar en un lugar que amaran.

-ok. creo que con todo esto tenemos, cuando estén en curso a Florida les avisare para el funeral.

-ok

-Señora Harris, de verdad lamento mucho su perdida, uno creería que los accidentes aéreos no ocurren o que al menos a nadie cercano le sucederá. pero es la vida y no podemos luchar en contra de ella.

-lo sé, solo desearía al menos haber podido despedirme de ella. Decirle que la amaba.

-Ella lo sabía, las madres saben eso.

Derek lo dejo en la puerta y yo me quede sentada en el sofá mirando a la nada.

-Amor.

-si.

-necesitas descansar, será una semana larga.

-ok- tome la mano de Derek y me levante del sillón y me largue a llorar.

-shhh tranquila amor. relájate. ven te llevaré a descansar- me tomo en brazos y me subió hasta nuestra habitación, me recostó en la cama y me tapo con una manta, era una manta que había hecho mi madre para mí. esto iba a ser tan doloroso la extrañaría todo lo que me quedara de vida.

 **16 años después…**

Estaba sentada en la cama de la que alguna vez fue mi habitación. miraba las murallas de un color azul claro, ya desteñidas por el paso del tiempo miraba el que alguna vez fue mi escritorio, la ventana, el techo, pensando en porque las cosas debían ser así. Jacob estaba sentado junto a mi mirando a la nada silenciosamente al igual que yo. Él estaba triste al igual que cada persona en esta casa. de un instante a otro en la habitación ya no éramos solo Jake y yo. Anthony había entrado y se inclinó frente a mí. Mi niño estaba tan grande, ya era más alto que yo.

-Mamá

\- ¿ya?

-sí, quiere hablar contigo.

-ok. - me levanté de la orilla de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de mi padre. hice el corto recorrido de la que alguna vez fue mi habitación hasta la de él. Y hay estaba recostado en su cama, se veía tan calmado mirando hacia su ventana la nieve caía afuera de manera que podías seguir un copo con la vista. Hasta que noto mi presencia en la habitación.

-Bella

-papá

-ven mi niña, que guapa te ves hoy- solo le sonreí y me acerque a su cama, el me tomo de la mano y guardamos silencio. Ninguno de los dos nunca fue bueno para hablar, pero como siempre el rompió ese silencio que guardábamos. siempre hablaba el primero.

-Dime cuál fue tu día favorito. mejor cual fue el día más feliz de tu vida.

-el día en que nació Anthony - no lo dude ni lo pensé, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-ese fue un gran día, es el mejor nieto que se pueda pedir.

\- ¿y el tuyo?

-El día en que naciste definitivamente, sabes que eres mi mayor adoración y más grande orgullo. - me tomo de la mano y al instante una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla- Hija

\- ¿no creen que soy muy joven para que tú y mamá decidieran dejarme huérfana? - solo sonrió ante mi ocurrencia.

-ya tienes treinta y cuatro años mi niña. definitivamente eres muy joven para que yo me vaya- me acomode junto a él recostada en su cama.

-te voy a extrañar tanto papá. por favor no te vayas por favor. me abrazo y puso su mentón sobre mi cabeza, entre la gran cantidad de medicamentos y olores de hospital detecte su esencia, ese olor a pino y madera tan propio de él.

-y yo mi pequeña Isabella, mi Bells. Pero creo que ya no me quedan más fuerzas, pero sabes nunca te voy a dejar sola. lo juro, siempre estaré acá cuidándote. Después de unos minutos de llorar y llorar entre sus brazos volvió a hablar.

-hace años no te escuchaba llorar así, ni siquiera cuando murió tu madre.

-es diferente ella se fue sin previo aviso no me alcance a despedir. Ahora es impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

\- a cabo de caer en cuenta

\- ¿en qué?

-en lo tan enamorada que estabas de ese muchacho, bueno ya debe tener unos treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco- solo guarde silencio ante la mención de "el" me había negado en pensar en su rostro o en su nombre ya hace varios años atrás.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque la última vez que te vi llorar así, fue por él.

-tu siempre serás el hombre de mi vida papá

\- y tú siempre serás la niña de mis ojos.

-te amo

-y yo a ti mi Bells mi pequeña Bella.

luego de unas horas él se fue, dejando otro gran vacío en mi corazón, esos vacíos que no puedes llenar con nada en el mundo. no importa cuán convencida haya estado de lo enfermo que estaba Charlie y lo segura que estaba que su deceso sería inminente, pero cuando el momento llego no lo soporte. la vida se había llevado a Charlie al igual que mi madre. Ahora solo quedaba Derek, Jacob y mi adoración Anthony

 **18 años después…**

-Isabella por favor piénsalo un poco

-ya lo pensé y la respuesta sigue siendo las misma

-fue solo un error que va a pasar con Anthony. va a llegar en un par de minutos.

-Anthony ya se fue. ¿Acaso no viste su habitación? -salió corriendo desde nuestra habitación hasta la de Anthony y luego volvió.

\- ¿En qué momento paso esto? Bella por favor perdóname- lo quede mirando mientras tenía un par de ropas en mis manos listas para guardar en una maleta.

-te perdono, pero no implica que me quede contigo.

-Fue solo un error y fue solo una vez

\- ¿una vez? pretendes que pase dos veces o tres para que me vaya. me traicionaste Derek es suficiente con eso. Dijiste que nunca me harías daño.

-no sé qué paso

-bueno yo si se. te acostaste con ella con esa niñita. ¿qué edad tiene veinticinco veintitrés? - a este punto ya alzaba la voz el solo guardo silencio- ya hablé con un abogado es infidelidad así que el divorcio no durara tanto

-Bella por favor.

-No Derek

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? dime.

-solo quería que no me traicionaras. y no quiero nada material de ti. incluso si lo deseas Anthony volverá a ser Swan.

\- ¿por qué querría algo así? es mi hijo.

-solo te lo decía por si lo deseabas.

-No. no quiero que Anthony vuelva a ser Swan ni quiero que tu vuelvas a ser Swan

-bueno está casi listo mi apellido volverá a ser Swan firmes o no el divorcio.

-Bella por favor que voy a hacer sin ti

-acostarte con ella tranquilo y sin esconderte.

-Bella por dios no quiero nada con ella, te quiero a ti.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde para eso.

termine de guardar la ropa en mis maletas la verdad no era mucha, más peso hacían mis libros que cualquier otra cosa. Al salir estaba Jacob esperándome con cara de aburrido.

-me envió tu hijo

-me lo imagino.

-me lo llevare a cazar esta tarde, cuando esta tenso le da sed.

-sería muy bueno, gracias. - Jake acomodo mis maletas y cajas con libros entre el maletero y el asiento trasero. Estábamos listos para marchar cuando Derek salió de la casa

-Bella espera. -traía el saxofón de Anthony en su estuche- llévalo, se le debe haber quedado.

-ok.

\- ¿lo podré ver?

-es casi un hombre Derek. cumplirá dieciocho dentro de un par de meses. es decisión de él.

\- ¿De todos modos puedo ir a verlo?

-claro es tu hijo. es nuestro hijo.

-te amo Bella. - solo guarde silencio. - y no firmare esos papeles hasta que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí. - luego entro a la casa y yo entre al auto de Jacob. una lagrima traicionera me rodó por la cara.

\- ¿Estas bien Bella?

-sí, solo vámonos.

-devuelta al hogar.

-de vuelta a mi hogar.


	10. Yo sin ti

Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Es especial a phoenix1993 siempre con su buena vibra y por la buena onda y comentarios.

 **pov Edward**

Había estado vagando por algún lugar de Sudamérica en estos últimos meses. había recorrido el mundo entero buscando a Victoria. Debía encargarme de ella, no podía vivir con la incertidumbre de que en algún momento atacara a Bella. tengo muy en claro que desea una venganza por lo que le hice a James, aunque preferiría que tomara su ojo por ojo conmigo y no con Bella.

Bella, ¿que estará haciendo ahora? Debe estar en la universidad ya, ¿qué universidad será? ¿en qué parte de este planeta se encontrará? ¿al fin había logrado superar a este idiota que la dejo? ¿estará con alguien ahora? eran las mismas preguntas que asaltaban mis pensamientos a diario. la veía en todos lados. su rostro, sus manos, sus labios y sus ojos estaban presentes más que nunca. No importa donde viera todo me recordaba a ella.

Esta larga travesía de encontrar a victoria a llegado a ser tortuosa y me he dado cuenta de que soy un pésimo rastreador, podría pedir ayuda a Alice, pero no me atrevo a hablar con ella. Antes que me marchara discutimos, más bien ella discutió conmigo porque yo no pude decir mucho. Alice sabía lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo y como un imbécil la deje sola después de que ella se entregó a mí, parecía una broma de mal gusto, Bella debió pensar que solo me quería aprovechar de ella. Recuerdo perfectamente la escena de Alice gritando por toda la casa.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- ¡Edward Cullen recapacita por favor!_

 _\- está hecho Alice ya no hay nada que hacer_

 _\- bueno puedes volver a su casa y decirle que fue un error, ella te perdonara- Alice gritaba por toda la casa como una loca._

 _\- Alice ella estará a salvo sin mí._

 _\- ¿A salvo? Se morirá de pena Edward._

 _\- está hecho_

 _-eres un maldito bastardo - entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, pero Alice la derribó en un segundo_

 _\- ¿te volviste loca?_

 _\- nunca en tu maldita existencia me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra yo también haré como si no hubieras existido. Nunca_

 _-Alice...- me tomo de las solapas de mi camisa y me estampó en la muralla. Vi su mirada de odio y dolor. Vi en sus pensamientos a Bella llorando desconsoladamente. Carlisle separó a Alice de mi yo no me inmute, jamás le haría daño a mi hermana._

 **fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día deje de existir para ella. y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra ni siquiera el día en que me marché.

….

He recorrido Sudamérica de punta a punta, y ya perdí el rastro de Victoria hace algún tiempo, la última vez que la sentí fue en la costa del pacífico y en el mar ya no tengo forma de rastrearla. El sonido del teléfono en mi pantalón interrumpió mis pensamientos, hace meses que no sonaba. al ver la pantalla me doy cuenta de que es Rosalie. Debía ser importante si ella era la que me llamaba. Conteste

-Rose- hace mucho no escuchaba mi propia voz

\- Edward, pensé que no contestarias

\- ¿qué sucede? ¿está bien Esme?

-extrañándote, pero bien.

\- ¿entonces?

-ok. iré al punto. Victoria está en Asia. Ella dejó de buscar a Bella.

\- ¿Estas segura?

-al menos eso dijo Alice, yo confió en ella. Dijo que se dio cuenta que ya no estabas con Bella y lo dejo. Esta en algún lugar de Asia comiendo personas.

-gracias por la información me satisface saber que Alice aún está al pendiente

-Sabes que ella no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Bella

-de todos modos, es extraño. ¿Alice sabe porque la dejo de buscar? una cosa es que ya no este con ella, pero me parece extraño

-mmmm Bueno al parecer hubo algo que hizo Bella que cambió las cosas

\- ¿Ella está bien?

-sí, muy bien. -se notaba un resto de duda en la voz de Rosalie-

-Rosalie dime

-Está Bien. Bella se casó, por eso Victoria desistió de su venganza, al parecer que Bella viva y sea feliz es más tortuoso para ti, al menos eso piensa Victoria…Edward

-Acá estoy, ahora estoy cazando me debo ir.

-ok. te quiero hermano y…. - ella iba a hablar de nuevo, pero corte sabía lo que diría. Iba a preguntar cómo estaba, también preguntaría si volvería pronto... pero no. Ver el rostro de cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia no ayudaría a sobrellevar nada. Odio en Alice, la compasión de Carlisle, la culpa de Jasper y la preocupación de Esme. No, no podía lidiar con ellos y sus pensamientos todo el día en mi cabeza. Ahora que haría si Victoria se había rendido con Bella ¿qué haría ella? Quizás vendría por mí. Eso era mejor a que persiguiera a Bella. yo esperaría a Victoria con mucha disposición y dependiendo si el corazón de Bella aún latía sería la resolución de esa disputa y Victoria podría tener la venganza que desea. Conmigo. Una parte de mí se alegraba de saber que Bella estaba rehaciendo su vida, y la parte egoísta de mi me indicaba que ella era solo mía y nadie debía tocarla a parte de mí, pero no. Edward "imbécil" Cullen tú la dejaste y ella llena sus noches con otro hombre ahora, tendrá hijos, tendrá alegrías y penas, estará con Charlie y Renne tanto como pueda, ella envejecerá y en el momento indicado su vida se esfumara como debe ser, como el ciclo de la vida indica para los humanos porque ella es humana y así debe ser. Pero cuando ella de su último aliento yo me marchare con ella, no pretendo vivir en un mundo donde no existan ese par de ojos chocolate, ni su sonrisa, el recordarlos es lo único que me motiva.

 **…** **.**

Me dediqué a vagar por el mundo nuevamente, cruce el atlántico a nado desde Brasil y llegue a alguna parte de África, La verdad es que no me preocupe mucho de los lugares que iba atravesando, me iba dando cuenta de mi ubicación de acuerdo con el idioma. Evitaba el contacto humano, es una de las razones por las que fui a pie y no en viajes o vuelos comerciales. Pare cuando me encontré en Noruega me detuve, si avanzaba más llegaría a Inglaterra y luego nuevamente a Estados Unidos y me niego a volver ese país, allí reside mi Bella y si llego a acercarme, aunque sea un poco, no aguantaría mis fuerzas y mi voluntad se haría añicos y tendría que verla. Me quedare en Noruega. Volví a una cabaña abandonada que había visto muy muy solitaria, nadie había venido acá por años estaba llena de telas de arañas. Era una casa de madera y piedra como todo acá en Noruega. A pesar de la humedad del exterior dentro de esta choza estaba todo seco. Había uno que otro mueble de madera, una chimenea de piedra, al observar detenidamente me podía dar cuenta que era todo demasiado antiguo. Me concentré en buscar mentes cercanas así sabría qué tan solitario era acá, pero no sentí nada. Luego me dediqué buscar con mi nariz, pero solo había animales y musgo ni un atisbo de personas y por último me puse a escuchar, agudicé mi oído lo más posible, pero solo sentía el viento y las olas del mar romper a no muchos kilómetros de acá y riachuelo que corría a no muchos metros. Estaba decidido acá me quedaría era tranquilo y no tenía contacto humano ni vampiro. Empezaron a pasar días, semanas meses y años. uno que otro turista curioso cada cierto mes pasaba cerca, pero no se atrevían a venir hasta la cabaña, en sus mentes lograba leer el miedo que sentían al verla. Al menos sus instintos aun servían, no como los míos que estaban ya desgastados. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo si cazar, es curioso cómo funciona la mente de un vampiro, después de todo no es tan diferente a la humana, me di cuenta de que, si era posible olvidar cosas, o al menos a olvidar el tiempo transcurrido, deje de contar las horas y días eso me ayudo a dejar de revisar el tiempo que iba pasando y así olvide el tiempo transcurrido que había pasado desde la última vez que cace. Solo sé que ha sido hace mucho de eso no hay duda, mi garganta ardía como si una plancha de hierro a ardiente estuviera pegada a mi cuello. Sabía que no podía morir de hambre, pero no tenía motivación para alimentarme. El ultimo reno del que me alimente lo deje dentro de la cabaña y ya estaba putrefacto y las ratas no se habían demorado en llegar. No importaba en las condiciones en que me encontrara ni los años transcurridos seguía pensando y pensando todo el día y todos los días en mi Bella, en sus hermosos ojos color café, en su pelo castaño cayendo por sus hombros, en su boca rosada en forma de corazón… en su cuerpo, en su piel nívea y suave. El cambio fue abrupto estaba pensando en Bella y Un aroma a sangre fresca llego a mis fosas nasales, era sangre humana, era tan dulce. no excepcional solo dulce con mi mente me dedique a buscar el origen. Era una chica tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años y gritaba, lloraba la sangre provino de su labio, me dedique a buscar cómo se habría propinado el golpe. Encontré en la escena a otro ente pensante. Era un hombre tenía más de treinta años sus pensamientos eran de deseo y daño. Deseaba a la chica más que nada, él le había propinado el golpe, ese golpe que la hizo sangrar y que yo saliera de mis pensamientos y ser más consciente aun de la sed que tenía. No debía intervenir, pero él la poseería contra su voluntad, ella estaba asustada intentaba gritar, pero no podía. Solo quería salir de esa camioneta en donde la tenía prisionera, en su mente pude ver un cuchillo, entonces la chica ya no se resistió solo lloro. Vi a través de la mente de él que era un maldito hijo de perra, podía ver a la chica a través de sus ojos, era alta y delgada, muy blanca, pelo muy rubio, pero claro el solo se concentraba en su sexo y sus senos, pero en algún momento hizo contacto visual con ella mientras jugaba con el cuchillo en su vientre, sus ojos, eran como los de mi Bella a pesar de sus rasgos nórdicos sus ojos era de un color chocolate. De un instante a otro me incorporé y dirigí mi paso hacia esta escena tan desagradable. Ellos estaban en una camioneta donde la tenía desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y pasaba un cuchillo de cacería por la piel de la chica mientras lloraba desconsoladamente intentando tranquilizar sus impulsos por huir, ella sabía que si hacía algún movimiento brusco ese cuchillo sería lo último que sentiría. No alargue más su tortura, ella ya me había visto así que intente comportarse lo más humano posible, aunque claro ya había perdido práctica. Abrí la puerta trasera de la camioneta y de un solo movimiento saqué al maldito que estaba sobre ella tirándolo al suelo. La chica me vio y solo se cubrió, lo único que había en su mente era miedo y alivio. Su blusa y brasier estaba hecha añicos con el cuchillo, me acerque para entregarle una chaqueta que estaba al otro lado, al acercarme ella solo tembló de miedo. Por un momento pensó en que solo había cambiado un hombre por otro hasta que le entregue la chaqueta para que se cubriera.

-Tranquila- solo me miro- ¿eres de acá? - ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿cómo te llamas?

-Gyda

\- ¿qué edad tienes?

-diecisiete

\- ¿conoces a este cerdo? -le pregunte mientras lo pateaba en el suelo ya que estaba medio inconsciente

-no, solo le daba un aventón. Estaba perdido

\- ¿Entonces la camioneta es tuya?

-Si.

-ok. mira yo me hare cargo de él. Pero debes olvidar que me viste. -ella asintió, pero en su mente pude ver lo poco convencida que estaba, la tuve que amenazar- Si le cuentas a alguien tendrás serios problemas peores que él, solo debes guardar silencio y estarás a salvo Gyda

-Está bien.

la chica no se demoró nada en hacer partir la camioneta, se fue llorando desconsoladamente pensando que la suerte que tuvo. luego mi mirada recayó en el malnacido que había intentado violarla, al momento de sacarlo de la camioneta se había dado un golpe en la cabeza quedando un tanto mareado ¿ahora qué haría con este imbécil? lo termine de dejar inconsciente y lo lleve a la cabaña no lo dejaría suelto quizás que otras atrocidades cometería.

Una vez que llegamos lo deje en el suelo, no sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, no debería haber traído a este humano a este lugar. Me recosté en la vieja cama de madera que había y saqué una fotografía que tenía de mi Bella, me había encargado de impermeabilizarla antes de cruzar el océano. Este trozo de plástico con su rostro en ella, me daban las pocas fuerzas para poder seguir, aunque sea de esta manera tan mísera. Después de un rato el hombre tirado en el suelo empezó a despertar, deje la fotografía en la cama y así poder hablar con el bastardo. Estaba a medio despertar cuando decidí que era buena idea cubrirlo de agua para ayudarlo. No me demore más de treinta segundos en ir a buscar un cubo viejo lleno de agua, y se lo derrame en su totalidad, se notaba que estaba fría. Despertó, pero no dijo una sola palabra, solo me quedo mirando pensando en la chica que había estado a punto de violar y en como había llegado a acá, pero en el revoltijo que había en su mente en este momento no podía entender en como había llegado hasta esta casucha. Él Tenía miedo, lo sentía, su corazón acelerado, la sangre de su cuerpo corriendo más rápido de lo normal, su respiración ligeramente acelerada y el sudor frío que su cuerpo exhalaba, un sudor que por la cubeta con agua que le vertí solo podía sentir por su aroma. He de admitir que el aroma de su sangre era dulce, casi tan dulce como el de mi Bella, pero claro nunca nada se compararía a ella.

-No te hare daño

\- ¿entonces me puedo ir? - hablo de manera lenta y pausada, temeroso de mi reacción.

-no, sabes lo que hiciste.

-fue un error. -

\- ¿un error?

-si

-entonces nunca habías atacado a una chica?

-no.- mentía, en su mente pude ver la cantidad de veces que había acosado, atacado y violado mujeres. había viajado desde Inglaterra huyendo de una acusación de abuso. Solo le sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Eres un cerdo. No saldrás de acá hasta que piense que hacer contigo, quizás te lleve a la policía, pero en realidad aun no lo sé.

-Solo déjame ir y te deshaces del problema.

-no, ya tengo mi conciencia bastante perturbada, no podría agregar otra incidencia como tú a la lista.

-Chico de verdad, me estoy empezando a enfadar un poco, déjame ir o de verdad lo vas a lamentar.

-jejeje, es increíble que digas eso teniendo en cuenta lo asustado que estas. Mira puedes andar por el lugar mientras pienso que hacer contigo, pero no intentes huir porque no me demorare nada en alcanzarte créeme. Ahora yo saldré un momento, a pensar, solo quédate acá no tengo ánimos de perseguirte. - Sali a la orilla del riachuelo del que hace un momento había sacado el agua para despertarlo. No era que necesitara pensar solo estar en la misma habitación que él y con el aroma dulce de su sangre no me hacía llevadero lo de la sed que sentía, hace bastante que no cazaba y hace más tiempo aun, que no compartía con humanos. Esto de no contar el tiempo se me estaba dando bien, ya que no sabía cuánto rato llevaba fuera. Me concentré en la mente del humano que estaba en mi refugio, tenía la cara la cara de Bella en su mente ¿como? mierda la foto, emprendí el rumbo de vuelta. al entrar me di cuenta de que tenía la foto de Bella en sus manos y pensaba en ella de formas que no me gustaba para nada.

-Suéltala.

-Hola. ¿Es tu chica? linda. Ni te imaginas todo lo que haría con, ella al menos más que tú.

\- No hace falta que me lo imagine. Ahora suelta esa foto.

\- ¿y si no?

\- no quieres saber, suéltala ahora- me estaba enfadando la manera en que pensaba en Bella en _mi_ Bella.

-Sabes esta chica tiene cara de que le falta una buena cogida, yo puedo arreglar eso- pude ver como él se imaginaba poseyendo a Bella - la haría gritar- de un instante a otro con velocidad sobre humana lo tome de un hombro y lo lance lejos a una de las murallas de piedra. Y lo sentí… le había roto la cabeza y la sangre corría de una herida propinada justo en la nuca- Eres un hijo de perra me rompiste la cabeza-.

-te lo dije- yo estaba de espalda a él, y el aroma dulce de su sangre inundaba mis fosas nasales invitándome a beber cada gota, escuchaba como esta caía de manera lenta de su cabeza, aun a esta distancia podía sentir lo tibia que estaba y lo fría que llegaba al suelo- ¡Vete! - no podía ceder, eran años de buen comportamiento, decepcionar a Esme y Carlisle. El hombre que acababa de estampar contra la muralla se paró, pero volvió a caer, me pude dar cuenta que estaba mareado debido al golpe. - ¡VETE! - reitere mi orden con un tono más alto, casi de desesperación Él iba a gatas por el piso buscando la salida

-Si me iré. pero te juro que la voy a encontrar- era suficiente me acerque a él con una mirada fiera, puede ver en sus ojos que sabía que moriría.

-Estas muerto. - Con un brusco movimiento lo tome de las solapas de la chaqueta que tenía, me abrí espacio a su cuello donde la sangre no dejaba de correr por su carótida he incruste mis dientes en él, su sangre inundo mi boca, quería parar sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía. Era una sensación que no sentía ya hace tanto tiempo, escuche como su corazón dejo de palpitar y después de eso ya no tenía más nada en su cuerpo, había bebido cada gota de su sangre. Deje caer el cuerpo sin vida del hombre al suelo y me aleje de él en una esquina de mi refugio.

Aunque Bella en algún momento me hizo cambiar de opinión en el fondo siempre fui y seré un monstruo y ahora más que nunca confirmaba aquello. Me acerqué a un viejo pedazo de espejo que había para ver mi rostro, en el reflejo vi un rostro pálido y un par de ojos teñidos de un rojo carmesí. Me deje caer en el suelo y cerré los ojos volví a mi juego de no contar minutos ni horas y a olvidar el tiempo trascurrido, era todo lo que me quedaba esperar a que la vida de Isabella Marie Swan pasara y así luego perecer.


	11. Salvado

**Pov Edward**

 _20842, 20843, 20844, 20845, 20846_ …. llevaba mucho tiempo contando el caer de las gotas de un poco de nieve que se derrite fuera de mi refugio. Desde el día en que maté a ese humano nada volvió a ser lo mismo, sabía que era un asesino desalmado pero lo que hice rebaso todos los límites de inhumanidad. No tuve más fuerzas ni motivación para levantarme de trozo de madera que simulaba una cama, ni siquiera había movido el cuerpo del bastardo violador, yacía junto a los huesos del reno del que alguna vez me alimenté. No había vuelto a salir, por ende, no había vuelto a cazar, solo me alimentaba de vez en cuando de las ratas que ya había por el reno y de las demás que llegaron por el cadáver en putrefacción del hombre, ya me había acostumbrado al olor a muerte del ambiente. No me pensaba mover de acá hasta que tuviera que enfrentar a Victoria o incluso si ella venia por mí y mi Isabella estaba ya en su descanso eterno no me molestaría en moverme.

 _30459, 30460, 30461_ …. y seguía y seguía en mi nueva diversión, contar gotas del hielo derretido. En el fondo, muy en el fondo era relajante, aunque he de admitir que al inicio el sonido de las gotas al caer me parecía desesperante, pero claro como ya había decidido no moverme opte por contarlas y unirme a ellas en vez de luchar en contra.

Me pasaba días y noches enteras en la misma posición, ahora estaba acostado de espalda con la cabeza ladeada contando gotas, no cambiaba de posición por incomodidad o por agarrotamiento de mis músculos, si no para sentirme con algo de vida de vez en cuando. Pasaron horas. _50162, 50163, 50164, 50165._

 _-no sabía que los vampiros se podían aburrir de tal manera-_ esa voz, no era primera vez que la escuchaba en mi mente- _podrías hacer algo divertido de verdad y leer un libro_

-si tuviera uno te aseguro que lo haría ¿qué me recomiendas?

- _dudo Edward que yo pueda recomendarte un libro_

 _-_ ¿Por qué dices eso? tu eres muy inteligente

- _no dudo de mi inteligencia, pero… lo más probable que todo lo que yo leí, tú ya lo has leído._

 _-_ bueno entonces dime ¿que leerías tu ahora?

- _en momentos así yo leería Cumbres Borrascosas, pero ya me has dicho que no es uno de tus favoritos_

 _-_ si es por ti, lo atesoraré como un feligrés a una biblia.

 _\- entonces vuelve y lo leemos juntos_

\- sabes que es peligroso

 _\- deja que yo decida eso_

-amor mío eres muy inteligente, pero no muy cuerda

- _eso es porque somos iguales_

-no, yo soy un monstruo y tu un ángel

- _Entonces en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar_

\- ¿lo crees?

- _obvio, cuando sea el momento indicado volverás a mi Edward y yo Isabella Swan volveré a ti porque siempre hay un punto donde el día y la noche se juntan._

 _-_ en el crepúsculo

- _o en el amanecer, Te amo._

\- yo también te amo Bella… - pero ya no escuche más su voz. Juro que ha habido momentos donde la he visto caminar por la habitación, nunca he podido ver su rostro, pero si sus hombros, y su cabello a veces hasta sus pies. Me estoy volviendo loco, todo lo que faltaba en este mundo, un vampiro demente. El problema de estas conversaciones con Bella era que me dejaban más deprimido de lo que ya estaba, ¿el motivo? era que ella nunca alcanzaba a decir nada cuando le contestaba que si la amaba. Creo que en el fondo y hasta mi subconsciente sabe que ella se convenció completamente la mentira de que no la amaba, pero que idiota soy un maldito, monstruo, mentiroso; esos eran todos los adjetivos correctos para mí. Maldito por hacerla sufrir tanto, monstruo por mi gran lista de incidencias con humanos y mentiroso claro por lo obvio, he mentido toda mi vida, pero esa mentira... esas cinco palabras, una frase _"ya no te amo"_ fue la peor de todas, la peor mentira que pudo haber salido de mi boca. Sé que con eso la maté, fue como enterrar un puñal en su corazón y dejarla viva, pero era necesario. ¿en que estará? ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿tendrá hijos? ¿cuantos serán? ¿seguirá casada? ¿la tratara bien? más le vale por su integridad física. ¿en que trabajara? pffff eran mil preguntas más que tenía en mi cabeza, sabía que ninguna de ellas se respondería, intentar buscar alguna información sobre Bella solo haría más tortuoso el paso del tiempo. Podía existir sabiendo que estaba casada, pero no sería capaz de ver como otro hombre la abrazaba o la besaba, que tocara su cabello o ver en la mente de ese hombre todos los pensamientos que un hombre podría tener sobre ella sobre todo sabiendo lo que ella provocaba. Mejor dejare de pensar y volveré a contar, ahora debía empezar de nuevo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin contarlas sería trampa seguir donde me quede. _1, 2, 3, 4…._

 **…** **.**

El sol se filtraba por una de las ventanas de madera de mi refugio, eso quería decir que poco más de tres semanas la nieve se derretirá en su totalidad, estaba recostado boca abajo intentare ignorar el sonido de las aves cantar, era desesperante escucharlos, derrochaban su alegría por todos lados. Odiaba la primavera más que nada, los malditos animales se creían dueños de todo esto. Intentaré bloquear todos mis sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Concéntrate en otra cosa Edward…. Vamos tú puedes concéntrate en otra cosa, malditas aves del demonio solo podía oírlos una y otra vez a lo lejos. Entre el intento de bloquear todos mis sentidos escuche una camioneta, está ya no estaba tan lejos ¡rayos! que imbécil soy, debía controlarme, llevaba mucho sin cazar. Sentí que la camioneta se dirigía directo hacia acá tendría que moverme, pero casi no tenía fuerzas agudiza tu cerebro Edward lee su mente, llevaba tanto ya sin leer la mente de alguien. Me concentré un mil por ciento en este esfuerzo de leer la mente del conductor de esa camioneta, pero solo vi el paso de los árboles y el camino, estaba solo a un kilómetro de distancia y me costaba tanto darme cuenta quien era. Estúpido Edward utiliza tu nariz de una vez por todas, rastree el aroma así podría darme cuenta si era mujer, hombre o niño, pero no me gusto lo que sentí, ese aroma dulce como ella sola, y su perfume de diseñador, llevaba años conviviendo con ese aroma… Rosalie.

Me intente mover, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sin alimentarme de verdad, estaba tan vulnerable, el vehículo en el que venía se detuvo y en menos de un minuto ella estuvo fuera de la cabaña. No podía verme así, abrió la puerta de manera suave y la vi. Mi hermana era como un ángel en la puerta, la luz del sol reflejaba en su piel haciendo que esta brillara, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y caía sobre los hombros, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi era como una niña mimada que no sabía ni vestirse sin una sirvienta. Entró a la habitación donde estaba yo. Miro todo el rededor, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el cadáver del hombre junto al reno. Se acercó a mí de manera lenta y se sentó en una de las esquinas de mi cama de madera.

-hola Edward- no respondí la vergüenza inundaba todo mi rostro, no era correcto que me viera así- Te vine a ver, si no quieres hablar yo entiendo. pero déjame ver tu rostro- acaricio mi cabello como si yo fuera un niño pequeño y ella mi madre. Cedi, le deje ver mi rostro y mire sus brillantes ojos dorados. - Hermano ¿no has cazado en cuanto? tus ojos son tan negros como la noche.

-Rose yo…

-No digas nada, no me tienes que dar explicaciones si no quieres.

-Mate a un hombre.

-lo sé, pero era un bastardo, busque sus antecedentes, no tenía familia y era acusado de abuso sexual en muchas partes, era un cerdo, si no lo hubieras hecho tu cualquier otro se hubiera vengado ya que todas esas mujeres tenían familias hijos algunas, maridos, padres, novios.

-No es ser grosero ¿pero ¿qué haces acá?

-te vine a buscar.

\- ¿viniste sola?

-No, Emmett y Carlisle me acompañan, pero sé que no huirás de mí.

-La verdad me sorprende que estés acá, con nuestros antecedentes de discordia.

-por lo mismo soy yo la que viene, Esme hubiera venido a la semana que te fuiste, Carlisle al momento de saber que habías matado a un hombre y Alice… Alice ya no es la misma, te extraña y lloriquea todo el día.

-Pensé que estaba enfadada,

-sí, pero es la única que de verdad te ha visto sufrir, creo que ya se le paso. Y por eso Edward vine yo, porque no hubiera venido si no te hubiera visto de verdad mal, porque no te quiero perder, eres mi hermano y te quiero. Y no me quedaré sentada viendo como un miembro de mi familia se destruye.

-Si vuelvo será tortuoso

-no, estarás como quieras, pero cazaras y te asearas, puedes pasar la eternidad en una cama si quieres, pero limpio y alimentado. Esme te extraña. Todos te extrañamos.

-si voy no me obligarán a hacer cosas que no quiero?

-como si alguna vez te hubiéramos obligado, ya te dije puedes estar en la misma posición, pero una vez a la semana iras de cacería y te cambiaras ropa tanto como yo creo necesario

\- ¿tu?

-sí, si fuera por ti no te cambiarías, si fuera por Alice cada una hora, así que cada que yo. - ¿ir o no ir? después de todo tenía razón ella no hubiera venido si de verdad no estuviera mal. Creo que mi decisión estaba tomada

-iré con ustedes. - me sonrió, era poco común ver una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de Rosalie, ella tomo su teléfono y marco a Emmett.

-Emmett… vengan, ira con nosotros. -solo dijo eso y corto el llamado, se quedó acariciando mi cabeza por un rato mientras llegaban Emmett y Carlisle.

Al llegar Emmett y Carlisle me abrazaron Rosalie había logrado pararme a pesar de lo débil que estaba. Luego del saludo se puso a dar instrucciones.

-Bien, lo alimentan y lo asean hay ropa en la camioneta para todos, yo me ocupo de esto. - dijo apuntando a su alrededor.

Carlisle y Emmett me tomaron cada uno de un brazo y me sumergieron en el agua del riachuelo que había cerca, debido al derretimiento de la nieve el caudal de este había subido, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo clara que era el agua. De un solo movimiento Carlisle saco mi ropa rompiéndola en el proceso, la verdad es que no servía ya de mucho. Emmett en un movimiento brusco me hundió bajo el agua limpiando mi cabello y sacando el olor a podrido de él.

-No serás más guapo que yo jamás, pero estarás limpio. - me regalo una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. En no más de cinco minutos me tenían limpio de todo rastro de tierra, sangre y ratas que tenía en el cuerpo, olía a miel era de esos shampoo que utilizaba Rosalie. Carlisle desapareció del agua y volvió con su propia ropa cambiada y seca más en las manos unas toallas y ropas para Emmett y para mí, salimos del agua Emmett empapado y yo completamente desnudo, nunca me había sentido más vulnerable o sin fuerzas como ahora, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Bien quédense acá, yo iré a buscar algo para Edward. - Carlisle partió en busca de alimento para mí, la verdad es que estaba tan débil que no podría concentrarme mucho en cazar. Volvió al minuto con una cierva a la que le había roto el cuello para que no sufriera.

-me niego a alimentarme así

-lo harás ahora y después cuando tengas fuerzas cazaras- Carlisle me miro fijo a los ojos, podía ver en el reflejo de sus ojos dorados mi rostro así que decidí que estaba en lo correcto, así debía ser ya que él nunca me miraba tan severo como ahora.

-Está bien- incruste mis dientes en el cuello de la cierva, dios esto era mil veces mejor que las ratas a las que me había acostumbrado, recién en este momento cuando la sangre de este animal corrió por mi garganta caí en cuenta en lo sediento que estaba, no me demore ni dos minutos en beberla en su totalidad.

Rosalie se unió a nosotros estaba toda cubierta de tierra y olía muy mal, a cadáver.

-Bien ahora es mi turno de asearme los veo en el auto.

-¿qué hiciste?

-bueno queme al animal... y al reno lo enterré -sonrió- iba a provocar demasiado humo quemar esa choza llamaría mucho la atención así que opte por limpiar todo. no queda rastro de nada.

-que bien. -solo pude agachar la cabeza sentía vergüenza por todo esto.

-si. Bien me aseo y nos vamos.

me senté en la parte trasera de la camioneta. y junto a mí se sentó Emmett, en el asiento del conductor Carlisle, al momento llego Rosalie con su cabello hasta la cintura todo mojado, Emmett le paso una toalla para secar su cabello, había llegado con su ropa cambiada.

No dirigimos rápidamente a una pista de aterrizaje donde se encontraba un jet, no era muy grande, pero el espacio era suficiente para nosotros cuatro, subimos al jet recién caí en cuenta, no sabía a dónde nos dirigimos. Busque en los pensamientos del piloto el rumbo cursado, Londres.

\- ¿están viviendo en Londres?

-estábamos en Canadá, pero ya era momento de mudarse- Carlisle contesto calmadamente- Sabemos que no quieres ir a América tranquilo.

-gracias. ¿Esme está en Londres ya?

-Si, Jasper Alice y ella llegaron hace una semana, ellos mudaron todo y hermanito pudimos traer tu volvo ya está algo pasado en años, pero sé que te gusta.

-dudo que lo utilice mucho, pero gracias.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, dentro de unos pocos minutos despegaremos, me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos ya había hablado suficiente por hoy no quería mas comunicación, el único motivo por el que estaba haciendo todo esto era porque Rosalie me había visto mal, y si Rosalie había tomado cartas en el asunto eso significaba que la situación se me había ido de control.

El viaje fue corto, de todos modos, el trayecto era corto, llegamos a una pista de aterrizaje en Londres donde nos estaba esperando un hombre con el auto de Carlisle, me subí rápidamente en la parte trasera de este. No esperamos mucho para embarcarnos en camino a la gran casa que la familia Cullen poseía en Londres, al igual que todas nuestras viviendas estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa estilo victoriano. Sabía perfectamente donde esta quedaba, conocía el camino de memoria y a la velocidad que conducía Carlisle el camino fue mucho más corto de lo normal. Llegamos en poco tiempo y en la puerta de la enorme casa se encontraba Esme parada con su rostro inmaculado perfectamente pulido. Carlisle estaciono el auto se dirigió directo hacia ella, le dio un beso suave en los labios, tome un respiro y me baje del auto, no importa la edad que tengo siempre iba a temer a la opinión de Esme, al bajar de auto me miró fija a los ojos me acerque a ella con paso lento y leí su mente pude ver en ella lo mal que yo me veía, demacrado y triste sin un ápice de importancia hacia yo mismo. llegó junto a ella y me abrazo, esos abrazos maternales que solo ella podía dar, me acaricio el cabello y lo peino con su mano. luego me sonrió y me beso en el rostro.

-bienvenido a casa mi niño. Tengo toda tu habitación arreglada.

-gracias mamá

Entramos a la casa seguidos por Carlisle, Emmett y Rose estaba todo tan pulcro y ordenado, el sofá blanco de Esme, los cuadros de las murallas, los floreros con flores del jardín de Esme, el piso de madera inmaculado sin un rastro de polvo o mancha. Barrí el lugar con la mirada, y al pie de la escalera encontré a Alice detrás de ella Jasper tomándola de los hombros. No estaba molesto con él era solo parte de nuestra naturaleza, no podía odiarlo o enojarme con él por la esencia de lo que es o en este caso de lo que somos. Vi en la mente de Alice la pena que sentía de no haber hablado conmigo en todo este tiempo di solo un paso hacia ella tampoco estaba molesta con ella, su lealtad a Bella era admirable, más leal de lo que yo fui. Ese solo paso que di le dio la fuerza que buscaba en la batalla interna de su mente, un paso mío y ella se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo de la cintura, llevaba zapatos bajos marcando la diferencia de estaturas entre ambos con mi metro ochenta y ocho contra el metro cuarenta y siete de ella.

-Te he extrañado tanto hermano, perdóname por todo lo que dije.

\- tranquila, todo está bien

\- te quiero tanto

-yo también enana, te quiero. - Si ella pudiera llorar lo haría y creo que yo también.

soltó mi abrazo y Jasper me saludo.

-bienvenido hermano- me dio un abrazo- ya no te vayas más.

\- lo intentare- le di una sonrisa algo forzada

-ok. chicos no abrumemos más a Edward- Esme me tomó del brazo- ven te mostrare tu habitación.

nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso, era la misma habitación de siempre, la del fondo del pasillo, caminamos de manera humana por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la que siempre ha sido mi alcoba en esta casa, Esme abrió la puerta de manera delicada, Todo era tan claro. Me acerqué al estante de libros, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba ahí, al frente estaba el estante de música y también ahí se encontraba cada disco de vinilo casete y cd. Entre toda la cantidad de cd que tenía, pude divisar el que con mucha dedicación había grabado para Bella y luego se lo robé para que olvidara mi existencia. Toque con mi dedo la caja de plástico donde iba guardado. Lo que más me había llamado la atención de mi habitación, era que en el centro muy cerca de la ventana se encontraba una cama de tamaño matrimonial. Al parecer Alice había comentado lo mucho de mi gusto de estar acostado sin movimiento. Me acerque a uno de los muebles cercanos donde Esme había puesto cuidadosamente unas fotografías, había una de la familia completa, la habíamos tomado un año antes que Bella apareciera en mi vida, recuerdo lo mucho que insistió Emmett con esta foto, Habia otra de mi madre biológica junto a mi padre esas típicas fotos de principios del siglo XX luego una de Carlisle y Esme que había tomado yo una noche que los pille desprevenidos y por ultimo una de mi Bella, una Foto que había tomado Alice la misma noche de su cumpleaños dieciocho, estaba en un marco de plata, la foto era simplemente hermosa y su rostro irradiaba alegría en ella. No lo pude evitar, necesitaba saber

\- ¿cómo esta ella? - le pregunta a Esme que aun seguía en la habitación

-Bien, más madura.

\- ¿sigue casada?

-sí, sigue casada con el mismo hombre, es doctor obstetra y para su bien es un buen hombre.

-que bien

-Pero claro ahora no es un buen momento para ella. Rene murió el año pasado y Charlie está enfermo

-Rene murió… ¿cómo? ¿Qué sucede con Charlie?

\- Rene y Phil iban en una avioneta en Texas y esta tuvo un fallo técnico, fallecieron ella, Phil y los pilotos. Y Charlie, bueno está enfermo, tiene Cáncer pulmonar en etapa tres se lo detectaron hace no mucho y la verdad está muy avanzado. Lo más probable es que fallezca

\- ¿Tiene hijos?

-uno, se llama Anthony. - el nombre escogido por el chico me daba una idea, Bella aun no me había olvidado, o al menos cuando nació su hijo aun no lo hacía. No seas tarado Edward, Anthony es un nombre común en los Estados unidos quizás el padre de su hijo tenga que ver en la elección de su nombre. - Te dejare solo, recuerda que estamos acá para cualquier cosa.

-si mamá- se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Apenas Esme salió de la habitación me recosté en la cama y me quedé en ese sitio inmóvil pensando, en la muerte de Renne, en la enfermedad de Charlie en el matrimonio de Bella en el hijo de Bella, básicamente pensando en ella. tenía una vida ordinaria con problemas de humanos y lo más importante logro tener hijos cosa que conmigo nunca hubiera logrado.


	12. De regreso

\- ¿Estas segura?

-cien por ciento Edward, si no estuviera segura no se los diría. Ella volverá. - me resigné al hecho que Bella nuevamente estaba en peligro por mi culpa, debí haber cazado a Victoria hasta encontrarla y no haberme fiado de ella.

-tranquilo hijo- Carlisle me tomo del hombro- Encontraremos una salida y solución a esto como familia- me miro directo a los ojos - _no tu solo, todos juntos como una familia que somos._

Rápidamente me había vuelto a acostumbrar a estar con mi familia, aunque no pasaba tiempo en exceso con ellos, más que el de cacería y las reuniones familiares como estas. Era lo que más podía ofrecer por el momento.

\- ¿Cuándo será?

-lo está planeando aun, creo que sabe que la he estado vigilando, por ende, aún no se decide.

\- ¿Entonces no es seguro? - Era la primera vez que Rosalie intervenía

-Si lo es, la decisión de ir fue tomada, pero aún no decide cómo ejecutarla. Veo a otro inmortal, un hombre…. pero su rostro no me es familiar ¿Edward?

-no, tampoco nadie de acá lo conoce. Ni tu Carlisle. - podía ver cada detalle del hombre junto a Victoria en la mente de Alice. No era muy alto, algo desgarbado, ojos rojos al igual que Victoria, pelo negro. Definitivamente nunca en mi larga existencia me había encontrado con ese inmortal y para mí ya estaba muerto. Sobre todo, si quería atacar a Bella.

\- ¿qué haremos? no podemos dejar que le hagan daño a Bella y su familia. - Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Esme. - Después de todo ella lleva alejada de ese mundo por años no es justo.

\- ¿y la posibilidad de alcanzar a Victoria?

-No llegarías ya tomaste la decisión y ya vi los resultados. Seria inútil Edward.

\- ¿Vigilar a Bella? - mire con cara de pocos amigos a Emmett- a la distancia claro. - Alice se concentró lo más posible. En sus visiones,

-Eso podría resultar, de todos modos, desde que nos fuimos mi conexión con ella ya no es tan fuerte, no veo claramente su futuro.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

-yo creo que es por su condición de humana, después de todo conviví con ella, pero no es parte de nuestro mundo, era la primera humana con la convivía tan cercanamente, quizás solo sea así con ellos.

-quizás…- En mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas las posibilidades. No teníamos tantas opciones como yo quisiera, pero al parecer la única buena decisión era proteger a Bella de cerca, lo que indicaba que debíamos volver a Estados unidos, a Forks específicamente.

\- ¿Segura que no podemos alcanzarla?

-no Edward perderíamos el tiempo que por ahora es muy valioso y ella la alcanzaría.

-entonces familia ¿qué opinan? - Carlisle ya estaba pidiendo votación, tendríamos que volver.

-Yo opino que deberíamos ayudar, después de todo si la quieren matar es porque nos hicimos presentes en su vida. Debemos ir- Emmett al igual que Alice fiel a Bella

-Bueno yo digo que obvio, después de todo no dejare que le hagan daño Bella quede en vigilar su futuro y en intervenir cualquier amenaza inhumana que hiciera presente. eso hare

-Yo estoy con Alice, confió en sus visiones y si dice que no la alcanzaremos tendremos que ir a Forks

-Acataré la decisión del resto y lo que sea más sano para Edward- Rosalie se había dedicado a estar junto a mi desde que fue a buscar a Noruega.

-Bueno, yo también quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, pero no dejare que Bella se vea en peligro por nosotros, después de estos años lejos de ella. Cuidare de Edward, pero también de Bella. - un largo suspiro salió de mi pecho

-Puedes abstenerte de ir hijo, tus hermanos y yo nos podemos hacer cargo- Carlisle se acercó a mi poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-No. Debo ir, enfrentar a Victoria, después de todo esto lo cause yo.

-Decidió ¿cuándo partimos Alice?

-Mañana Carlisle, hay que tener ventaja sobre Victoria.

-Bien chicos arreglen sus cosas volvemos Forks. Recuerden que debemos ser cautos en lo que respecta a nuestras apariciones. Nadie debe vernos. Ok a prepararse.

Todos en la casa se empezaron a mover de manera eficaz, menos yo. La verdad no tenía mucho que arreglar, iba a ver nuevamente el rostro de Isabella de mi Isabella, pero ella no me vería. Un poco más de tortura para proteger su existencia de este mundo sobrenatural a la que alguna vez la expuse. Un poco más de tortura para un día más de vida para ella, si ella vivía y era feliz, yo podía existir en paz. Si ella perece no me quedaba más alternativa que seguirla en su viaje.

Dentro de media hora mis cosas estuvieron listas me siguieron Rose y Emmett, luego Esme y Carlisle y como siempre Alice y Jasper fueron los últimos.

Estaba ya todo en regla, Emmett y Carlisle se habían encargado de dejar todo en orden acá en Inglaterra, Rosalie había pagado una cantidad exorbitante de dinero por un avión privado con capacidad para los siete integrantes de la familia más equipaje. Estaba todo listo, solo debíamos partir hasta el aeropuerto y volver a Norteamérica.

…..

Una hora una maldita hora y el avión partía, estaba sentado en el fondo del avión, una hora para partir, un total de casi diez horas para llegar a Seattle y en nada en Forks.

Respira Edward, relájate por el amor de dios. Si, estás cerca de ella, pero no puedes acercarte más de lo necesario, ella no puede verte, ni siquiera sospechar que estas hay. Vería su rostro después de tanto tiempo, sentiría su esencia. No podía aguantar más después de todo en menos de lo que tenía planeado estaría cerca de ella nuevamente, tome la laptop que tenía en el bolso y me empeñe a buscar toda la información de ella, después de todo para cuidarla necesitábamos información como esta. Con todos los programas de hackeos que tenía no me costó mucho encontrarla solo me bastó con poner los filtros correctos su nombre completo: _**Isabella Marie Swan**_ estado _**Washington.**_ Con esos simples dos datos de ella la encontré, no había tantas Isabellas en los datos de Washington. Acá estaba frente a mis ojos la vida completa de Isabella Swan fecha de nacimiento, expediente médico, cuentas bancarias. Toda su información personal. Dentro de todos sus documentos legales tenia a nombre suyo tres propiedades. La casa de Forks, una casa en Florida y otro establecimiento en Forks también, al leerlo me di cuenta que era un establecimiento comercial, una biblioteca sonreí ante el hecho Bella había puesto una biblioteca en pleno centro de Forks. En el fondo seguía siendo la misma. Seguí indagando entre el papeleo no pude dejar pasar el leer que su nombre era Isabella Harris hace un poco más de un mes y ahora nuevamente era Swan, leí con toda rapidez. Bella se estaba divorciando aún estaba en trámites, pero estaba casi listo su divorcio. No tenía antecedentes legales, había sido llamada para ser jurado en un caso una vez. Expediente clínico era bastante amplio, pero nada fuera de lo normal, solo que… indicaba que después de su embarazo y al parecer el único había quedado imposibilitada para concebir más hijos. Al menos había logrado tener uno.

-Edward despegaremos en dentro de cinco minutos, debes apagar el ordenador.

-ok

Lo apague y lo guarde, después podría seguir leyendo sobre Bella, pero estaba impaciente por saber que más había hecho en estos dieciocho años. Era mejor no pensar más y tranquilizarme o iba a poner tenso a Jasper.

El viaje fue eterno, llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle estaba tan pero tan cerca de ella, hubiera salido corriendo a ver su rostro a sentir su esencia. Pero no Edward guarda la compostura eres un adulto tienes más de cien años no tienes diecisiete, aunque los aparentes. Esme se acercó a mí.

\- ¿estás bien hijo?

-si.

\- ¿ansioso, nervioso?

-creo que ambas.

\- tu solo relájate todo estará bien, yo te ayudare con todo esto

-gracias mamá

El resto del viaje en auto Esme lo hizo junto a mi hasta que llegamos a Forks. Entramos al pueblo, con vidrios polarizados no había otra forma de entrar con los autos, era el único camino. intentamos buscar autos no tan llamativos para no llamar la atención. Iba atento a todos los comentarios de los pueblerinos Alice y Jasper habían entrado de los primeros, decidido que íbamos a entrar por caminos separados y en intervalos diferentes, tres autos polarizados juntos en la misma dirección no eran muy buena idea ni muy discreto.

Por el momento nadie sospechaba nada intentaba buscar algún vacío entre todas estas mentes banales, ver si alguna de ella había visto o hablado con Bella ¿cómo se vería ahora?

-Hijo concéntrate, por favor.

-Tranquilo Carlisle, el auto llama la atención, pero no sospechan.

\- ¿tu estas bien?

-si tranquilo - le di una sonrisa algo forzada y acto seguido Esme me abrazó.

Salimos del pueblo dentro de muy poco, en cuestión de minutos nos encontramos en la casa Cullen, se veía igual que siempre al menos por fuera. Al entrar nos dimos cuenta que no era igual estaba todo lleno de polvo. Emmett y Rosalie revisaban la cámara, mientras que Jasper y Alice hacían constatación de los daños.

\- ¿qué sucedió acá? - Esme miraba alrededor,

-Nada grave por lo que vemos de todos modos Emmett y Rose revisan las cámaras, más que nada un vidrio roto, y desactivan los sensores de movimiento y las alarmas.

-Pero, para desactivar mis juguetitos deben ser bastante hábiles ahora bien hay que ver que falta- Emmett venia algo molesto bajando desde el segundo piso con un ordenador en la mano- Estoy descargando todo el archivo de las cámaras para averiguar quién entro acá y ver que falta.

-no falta nada, revise todo y ni siquiera pasaron del tercer piso, son venidas constantes de dos personas, diría que una chica por el perfume y un hombre por las marcas que dejaron en el polvo. Han utilizado el piano es donde más se concentra el olor- Jasper era un muy buen rastreador, no como yo.

\- ¿Ósea que ocupan el piano y se van?

-algo así.

-Bien familia mientras Emmett revisa que es lo que realmente sucede nosotros debemos organizarnos. Victoria se enteró que veníamos a Forks, pero no ha desistido de su venida, solo la aplazo eso nos da tiempo, pero no sabemos cuánto. Primero que todo tenemos que saber la rutina de Bella, Jasper y yo haremos eso. Carlisle te encargas del hijo de Bella y de su esposo.

\- Esta divorciada- todos me miraron de manera automática- al menos están en trámite de divorcio ya está casi listo.

-Bien entonces hay que averiguar donde vive. esto es lo que recolecte yo, hace dos meses Bella cumplió 36, tiene una biblioteca en el centro de Forks, la abrió con la herencia que le dejó Renne y Phil le va bastante bien, tiene un hijo de 17 años algo problemático, el chico tiene un par de antecedentes por violencia, y una demanda de cuando tenía siete, aunque esta fue anulada por la corta de edad del chico y se tomó como un incidente escolar entre niños. Derek Harris, Doctor obstetra procedente de Nueva Orleans, titulado con honores en Stanford. Llegó a Forks después que nos marchamos en reemplazo de Carlisle tiene un par de multas por exceso de velocidad y dos cargos por delitos menores, una es porte sustancia ilícitas en California, por el tiempo he de suponer que estaba en la universidad y el otro por violencia desde hace unos diez años, Según el archivo fue Roger Turner quien puso la demanda al mismo tiempo que la puso contra Anthony Harris demandó a ambos por el incidente con su hijo y porque Derek le habría roto la nariz. Como indico Edward Bella y Derek se divorcian, por infidelidad de parte de él. No hay pelea de custodia Anthony se queda con Bella

\- ¿Alice cómo sabes todo esto? - Rose pregunto, la verdad todos estábamos atónitos ante lo detallado de la información de Alice.

-hice mi tarea y J. Jenks nos ayudó con los archivos confidenciales. Ahora manos a la obra reitero, Vitoria no sabe cuándo vendrá, pero es seguro que será pronto y tendremos que tener a Bella y a su familia a salvo.

\- ¿desde la oscuridad? eso será bastante difícil. -

-Ella no puede saber nada Rosalie

-Lo sé. solo digo que sería más fácil para todos nosotros si ella estuviera al tanto de todo esto.

-Admito que tienes razón Rose, pero ya sabes.

-si nos presentamos frente a ella todos sería en vano, todos estos años lejos de ella el sufrimiento mío el de ella, sería en vano.

-Bueno hermanito lamento decirte que tú fuiste el único que sufrió- aunque Rosalie se había acercado más a mí, ella jamás iba a tener ningún tipo de filtro- ¿Viste la edad del hijo de Bella? - dijo tomando el archivo de él entre sus manos- No duró mucho su luto por ti. Lo siento hermano.

La habitación quedó en silencio, quizás estar con otro hombre fue su forma de olvidarme, era un método muy utilizado entre lo humanos, después de todo yo la había arrastrado a eso.

Nos dispersamos por la casa y entre todos la limpiamos, no demoramos más de dos horas en hacerlo, en la noche Alice y Jasper partirían a hacer su revisión en lo que respecta a Bella y yo me quedaría acá esperando respuestas.

El sol bajó y Alice y Jasper partieron en rumbo a la nueva residencia de Bella, me quede en mi habitación, recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a Bella, estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo y su calidez, pero a pesar de la distancia no podía acercarme a ella. Pensar en Bella era volver a sentirme humano, volver a tener sentido para existir. Bella para mí era como una marca hecha a fuego puesta directamente en mi pecho, no importa cuánto intentara no pensarla, esta cicatriz siempre me la recordaría.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no el suficiente Alice y Jasper llegaron pidiendo que todos nos reunimos en el salón. Bajé la escalera y me senté en una esquina del sofá.

-bien. - se veía algo nerviosa- Bella vive en su antigua casa junto con su hijo. Pero tenemos un problema.

-Licántropos. - los pude ver es su mente.

-sí, está su aroma por toda el área es repugnante

-La casa Swan es territorio Cullen

-si lo sé Carlisle, pero al parecer Bella tiene contacto con ellos. Tienes que ir a hablar con el alfa, ellos ya saben que estamos acá y no les gustó mucho la idea.

-ok. iré ahora mismo. Rosalie Emmett ¿me acompañan? - Ambos asintieron con la cabeza se pararon de modo automático.

-Tengan cuidado

-Tranquila querida, el tratado nos protege- Carlisle beso la frente de Esme.

Salieron por la puerta de enfrente, me deje caer en el sofa, así que Bella se codeaba con licántropos, yo la dejo para protegerla y ella se enreda con estos seré miserables e inestables. Debía verla, ya no aguantaba la espera, pero no. Edward Cullen no seas así, no la expongas innecesariamente. Pero si esta con licántropos ¿qué más expuesta que eso? No Cullen no lo hagas después de todo Alice vería tu decisión. Esta batalla interna en mi cabeza llevaba un buen rato, serian ya las una de la madrugada de un instante subí mi cabeza y no lo pensé, solo partí. Conocía de memoria el camino lo había recorrido ya tantas veces, pero se me hacía eterno corrí lo más rápido que pude, corrí como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento llegarían Alice y Jasper a buscarme o a detenerme. Los árboles a mi alrededor solo se veían como una mancha verde oscuro. Había una pequeña luna creciente en el cielo que apenas iluminaba. Empezaba a acercarme de a poco por la parte trasera de la casa de Bella, donde estaba el bosque denso en que alguna vez la deje. Pare en seco cuando vi las luces de la cocina encendidas, estaba despierta. Intente leer su mente, pero nada Bella y su silencio mental. Busqué a otro individuo en la casa y encontré otro aroma dulzón, era un hombre, más bien un chico. Hurgue un poco en su mente, pero solo dormía nada muy relevante solo una chica en su mente, muy de adolescentes. De repente un ruido fuerte se escuchó dentro de la casa. agudice mis sentidos

- _carajo…_

Era Bella su voz, se escuchaba más adulta, pero el dulzor aún estaba. Empezó a caminar por la sala, los mueble se sentían en la misma posición, buscaba algo ¿que buscas mi Bella? se puso unos zapatos se escuchaban sus pasos dentro de la casa, de un instante a otro la vi salir por la puerta de la cocina, esa que daba a la parte trasera, años soñando con volver a ver su rostro, tenía su cabello largo y oscuro hasta la mitad de su espalda, se veían algunos años sobre su rostro, pero no los suficientes para sus 36, ese par de hermosos ojos cafés achocolatados, alrededor los tenía rojos, había llorado. Su tez blanca como un manto de nieve, el frío ayudaba a que se viera más blanca aun y sus mejillas sonrosadas al contacto con el gélido aire. Miro hacia todos lados y se encaminó hacia un tronco viejo tirado, luego se sentó, quería acercarme tocar sus manos. Una lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, quería consolarla. Di un solo paso hacia ella mis fuerzas estaban flaqueando

-un momento hay Edward Cullen- Alice apareció justo frente a mi

\- Alice.

-no te acerques o se pondrá histérica, ya ves que su noche no es una de las mejores.

\- ¿por qué llora? - la seguía mirando por sobre el hombro del pequeño duende frente a mí, ella se giró mirando a Bella al igual que yo.

\- no es obvio, se está divorciando, su hijo pronto se ira y quedara sola

\- ¿se irá?

-a la universidad. - vi como Bella de entre su chaqueta sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos junto con un encendedor metálico

-fuma…

-Es humana Edward y está tensa, también bebe alcohol de vez en cuando y tiene algunas multas, come comida chatarra a veces. Es humana, vive como una humana. Es lo que tu querías.

Alice me decía todas estas cosas y lo único que podía pensar era en todo lo que probablemente había hecho Bella en todos estos años de humanidad. ¿Se habría emborrachado alguna vez? ¿cuántos hombres habrán pasado por su piel? ¿dos, tres, diez? Se escuchó no muy lejos el ronroneo de un auto, sentí como las ruedas giraban en el asfalto justo en la dirección de la casa de Bella era tan tarde ya, ¿quién sería? se estacionó en la parte de afuera iba a golpear, pero desistió, se enfundo las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta negra y rodeó la casa, era un hombre, mayor que Bella se notaba tenía un par de canas se veía algo ojeroso olía a café un fuerte aroma a café de grano. Se paró en una esquina a observar, Bella aún no se daba cuenta que él estaba hay. ¿le haría daño? Empezó a acercarse con cautela a ella, en su mente no había daño solo quería asustarla.

\- ¡ _Bella!_

 _\- ¡hay mierda Derek!_

 _-jajaja tenía que hacerlo_

 _-me asustaste estúpido_

 _\- ¿cómo estás? -_ se sentó junto a ella en el tronco, y sacó un cigarrillo de un paquete que luego guardo.

- _bien, esperándote._

 _-Sali recién del hospital._

 _-pensé que ya te habías olvidado y te estabas encamando con la enfermera esa_

 _-Bella, no vine para eso._

 _-Si, lo siento_

 _\- ¿cómo esta, que dijeron? -_ Bella suspiro

 _\- solo reprobó algebra._

 _\- ¿Anthony reprobar? es un chiste_

 _-no te llamé para contarte chistes Derek, me estoy divorciando de ti por ser un cerdo infiel quiero verte lo menos posible. -_ así que él era su ex marido

 _-no estas de muy buen humor_

 _\- no perdón, ha sido un día largo. Bueno solo reprobó algebra._

 _\- ¿motivo?_

 _\- el profesor dice que es para llamar la atención ya que nos estamos divorciando, cosa que dudo. Anthony dice que es porque no puso los ejercicios solo los resultados y que según el fascista de su profesor eso era trampa._

 _-Yo le creo a Tony._

 _-Yo también_

 _-aparte ese profesor Newton siempre a odiado a Anthony._

 _\- y a ti_

 _-Bueno el nunca insinuó nada sobre querer estar contigo._

 _-Derek, eres el único hombre que se fijaria en una mujer embarazada, y cuando quedé embarazada de Anthony salí de la lista de preferidas de Mike. Una lista en la que nunca quise estar por supuesto. -_ Así que el doctor no era padre de su hijo

 _-Le dolió el ego que te hayas casado conmigo. -_ Bella solo sonrió _-Bien mañana trabajo temprano me tengo que ir._

 _-Bien, ten buena noche-_ él se paró del lado de ella y se alejó solo un poco

- _¿me podrás perdonar algún día?_

 _-me lo estoy pensando Derek, es difícil teniendo en cuenta que ella trabaja contigo._

 _-me cambiaria de hospital si me lo pidieras._

 _-te pedí una vez que no me hicieras daño y henos acá_

 _\- ¿creo que ya no hay excusas que valgan verdad?_

 _-no, ya no hay. -_ él se acercó a ella le beso la frente y le secó una lágrima traicionera que caía por la mejilla de Bella

\- _te amo. -_ con ese te amo se marchó.

Ella se quedó unos minutos más fuera y luego entró en la casa, escuche como apagaba las luces y subía al segundo piso, lavó sus manos y sus dientes y se acostó.

-No sabía que él no era el padre de su hijo -mire a Alice y ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos la mente de Alice era un manojo- ¿tu sí?

-obvio que sabía, Anthony empezó su vida como Anthony Charlie Swan, al momento de casarse con Derek pasó a ser Anthony Harris. Tengo todos sus expedientes clínicos y legales.

\- ¿y quién es el padre de su hijo?

-Bueno por los tiempos de gestación se rumorea en el pueblo que tú. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible. Ella nunca lo ha dicho, así que solo quedó el rumor que cuando supiste de su embarazo te marchaste y.… ella nunca lo desmintió, creo que era mejor así.

-me causa curiosidad- la mente de Alice empezó a ser un embrollo así que me salí de ella no quería estar hay. De un momento a otro Alice dio un gemido como si algo la hubiera sorprendido o dolido

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa?

-nada- intente leer su mente, pero la bloqueo para mi recitando el himno de Francia en griego

\- ¿Alice?

-me debo ir, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy- así sin más se marchó.

Estaba solo y Bella dormía no lo hagas Edward no lo hagas, pero tenía que hacerlo. Me acerqué a la casa y me puse a buscar alguna ventana abierta,pero nada. Subí por las murallas y lo encontré la ventana precisa de la habitación apropiada, entre en ella era su antiguo cuarto, pero no olía a ella, en la cama pude ver que no era Bella quien dormía hay, si no un muchacho. No vi su cara, solo pude ver sus manos largas y blancas, eran manos de músico mire alrededor y había una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica aparte un saxofón. Muchos libros, si definitivamente era hijo de Bella, un estante con mucha música, en su mayoría jazz. Un cuarto bastante ordenado para un adolescente de diecisiete años. Salí del cuarto evitando la tabla que sabía crujía y cerré la puerta de manera suave. Con delicadeza y sin prisa entre a la que alguna vez fue la habitación de Charlie y en la cama estaba Bella acostada ya en los brazos de Morfeo. Cada rincón de esta habitación olía a ella, café, cigarrillo y perfume, pero todo eso combinado con esencia natural, era muy embriagador. me acerque un poco a la cama para ver su rostro. Dormía de costado con una de sus manos bajo la almohada. Se veía tan serena y tan frágil a la vez, no importaban los años, ella siempre iba a tener en su rostro la chica de la que me enamore, esa niña intuitiva que supo descifrar lo que era, esa mujer impetuosa que podía amarme sin temor.

-Isabella- susurre su nombre tan bajo que incluso uno de mí misma especie le costaría oír. - te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare. Perdóname. - con uno de mis dedos toque una de sus mejillas, ella se removió ante el contacto tan frío, ya no debía estar acostumbrada a un tacto tan gélido como el mío. De un instante a otro escuche un grito desde el cuarto de al lado, era el hijo de Bella

\- ¡MAMÁ!

Escuche cómo se levantaba de la cama y con paso apresurado salí por la ventana directo hacia el bosque, pero me quede escuchando, Bella se levantó de manera automática, como si nunca hubiera estado dormida y se juntó con Anthony en el pasillo del segundo piso

- _por dios hijo ¿qué te pasa?_

- _¿estás bien?_

 _-si ¿qué sucede?_

 _-había alguien en la casa, lo siento mamá-_ cómo es posible que el sintiera mi presencia, quizás no estaba tan dormido como yo pensaba.

- _¿estás seguro?_

 _-sí, mi ventana está abierta y puedo asegurar que la tuya también. -_ entraron a la habitación de Bella y claramente la ventana por donde yo salí estaba abierta, pude ver el rostro de Bella, mierda como fui tan estúpido, su rostro decía que sabía lo que sucedía, ella sabía quién era capaz e ingresar a su casa de manera tan sigilosa. sus ojos se en vidriaron. estaba en un trance mirando la ventana.

- _mamá…_

 _-llama a Jake y dile lo que ocurrió._

 _\- ¿a Jake no a papá?_

 _-hazme caso a Jake._

 _-ok_

licántropos Jacob Black pertenecía a la familia de licántropos de la reservación, debía salir de acá, no podía tener una discusión o enfrentamiento con él, no acá al menos. Aparte no sabía en que había terminado las conversaciones del tratado. Partí como un rayo a casa y me encontré con todos en la sala, era de esperarse un kilómetro antes de llegar ya estaba escuchando los pensamientos de mi familia, por lo que había hecho. De seguro Alice les contó.

Esme estaba sentada junto Carlisle con cara de reproche estaban todos en la sala excepto Alice.

-Tu, pedazo de alcornoque debías esperarnos. - Emmett estaba molesto, cosa rara en él.

-lo se

-pusiste en peligro nuestro plan Edward y ni siquiera teníamos aún la respuesta de Carlisle por lo de los licántropos.

-lo siento Jasper.

-hijo, pusiste en peligro el anonimato que debemos tener con Bella, si ella se entera que estamos acá sufrirá mucho. - a pesar de la mirada severa de Esme, su voz siempre sonaba dulce. Rosalie solo me miraba con odio, pensando en mil maneras de matarme por necio.

-Lo siento de verdad. No volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero hijo, Ahora bien. Hable con al nuevo alfa de los Quileutes Sam, el tratado sigue intacto, nos preguntó a qué habíamos venido y le dijimos lo de Victoria. Él dijo que a la reserva ella no entraría, pero que al estar nosotros acá ellos no podían ni iban a ayudarnos menos si era por Bella ya que para eso nos tenía a nosotros. Lo importante es que saben de nuestra presencia.

\- ¿porque no protegerían a Bella? es una más del pueblo

-No sé qué dilema habrán tenido en el pasado, pero eso dijo.

\- ¿Donde esta Alice?

-dijo que tenía cosas que hacer que vuelve en dos días y dejó instrucciones. Emmett y Rosalie se encargan de vigilar a Anthony. Edward te las veras con el ex esposo de Bella.

-perfecto que feliz me hace. - Carlisle ignoró mi comentario.

\- y Esme y yo, vigilaremos a Bella. Alice y Jasper estarán vigilando las decisiones de Victoria y creando planes de acuerdo a eso. Lo más importante Edward es que no vuelva a haber una incidencia como la de hoy.

\- ok Carlisle, me apegare al plan.

-perfecto a penas salga el sol a sus posiciones.


	13. El ataque

_**Esperando disculpen la demora y disfruten un nuevo capitulo. Besos abrazos y gracias por leer :)**_

Estaba ya amaneciendo y casi no había dormido después del grito de Anthony. Solo por insistencia de él nos quedamos dormidos juntos, como cuando era pequeño y lloraba hasta dormir.

La luz se empezó a filtrar por la ventana de la habitación, era un hecho ya no dormiría y el dia seria muy largo. Decidí despertar a Anthony, después de anoche se había quedado despierto un rato, pero rápidamente lo convencí de que durmiera.

-hijo. Despierta, hay que ir al instituto.

-no quiero- tapó su cara con una de la almohadas de la cama.

-nada que no quiero, levántate.

-mamaaa…. anoche casi no dormí.

-yo tampoco pero debo ir a trabajar de todos modos.- se retiró la almohada de la cara y levantó la cabeza con lo ojos entre cerrados,

-ok. me levanto.

-preparare el desayuno, te veo abajo.

Baje rapidamente las escaleras y me empeñe en el desayuno, dentro de no más de quince minutos Anthony estuvo bañado y vestido en el primer piso ayudandome con la cocina.

-ve a arreglarte, yo termino.

y así fue me di un ducha no muy larga, sabía que mi hijo no demoraria demasiado con lo que faltaba, decidí no lavarme el cabello hoy, me lo había lavado justo la noche anterior, así que lo omití. Me enfunde unos jeans, hoy debía mover una gran cantidad de cajas con libros nuevos que llegarian a la biblioteca así que debía ser lo más cómodo posible, lo complemente con unas botas hasta la rodilla de cuero con planta baja y por último un chaleco color beige. Baje la escalera y me encontré con Anthony mirando por la ventana de la cocina con una actitud sospechosa.

-¿qué sucede?

\- se que Jacob dijo que no hubo nadie acá, pero todavía siento que hay gente cerca.

-Hijo sabes que Jake tiene mejores sentidos que tu.

-lo tengo claro, tan claro como que ustedes dirían cualquier cosa para mantenerme tranquilo.- Que bien nos conocía

-Jacob dijo que no hubo nadie aca, asi que no hubo nadie aca. Mejor sentémonos a comer. - mientras comíamos no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa con lo que había ocurrido anoche y que sabía que le mentía a Anthony. Pero era por su seguridad, no podía arriesgarme en que el solo se embarcara en una búsqueda por saber quién había entrado a la casa. Preferí cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos y el tema en la mesa.

-¿Vendrá Emma a buscarte?

-si, como todos los días, desde que no tengo permiso de conducir

-la perdiste por irresponsable. Dos infracciones por exceso de velocidad en una semana

-lo se mamá. fue buena idea enseñarle a manejar a Emm

-Si, la mejor

-al menos con ella el auto no se epolvará

-¿polvo en forks?- reímos juntos su risa siempre inundaba los lugares

-ok… ahogara no empolvará- el sonido de un auto en marcha se escuchó, era su propio auto conducido por Emma su amiga, aunque yo tenía muy en claro que esa relación de amistad algun dia llegaria a algo más.

-ya llegaron por ti.

-si, yo lavare el desayuno.

-Emma ya está fuera.

-Lo haré rápido- en cosa segundos se paro de la mesa tomó los platos y los lavo, no demoró más de un minuto en esta acción. Aun me sorprendía a veces lo rapido que podia ser, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, después de todo me sobraban dedos de la mano al contar las personas con las que Anthony lograba ser el mismo. Término de lavar y secar, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta como todas las mañanas.

No me demore demasiado en marcar a Jake, tenía que explicarme bien lo que sucedía, debía saber si Anthony estaba en peligro, si yo estaba en peligro. Marque a su número y espere a que llegara, no tardó más de veinte minutos en estar plantado a la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Desayunaste?- Le pregunté mientras abría la puerta de entrada. Negó con la cabeza, venía lleno de lodo, Lo más probable que estuviera patrullando. Tenía cara de cansado, el tiempo había sido favorable con él pero su cansancio no se borraba de su rostro, se sentó en el comedor de la cocina su cara demostraba todo su cansancio - Dime que sucede Jake.- dio un suspiro larguísimo y miró al techo.

-Hay vampiros en la zona…. son los Cullen- Pude sentir como mi corazón se paraba.

-¿a qué vinieron?

-Andan buscando a una vampira, dicen que su estadía es esporádica hasta que la encuentren .

-¿con quien hablaste?

-con el rubio, no sé creo que es el patriarca

-Carlisle

-si ese, aparte una chica rubia con otro vampiro muy alto y grande

\- Rosalie y Emmett. ¿Estuvieron en mi casa anoche? - solo guardo silencio- ¡Jake!

\- Hubo uno, pero no reconozco el hedor. Cuando ellos estaban en el pueblo yo era humano aun, así que no los reconozco por el hedor, solo a los tres que vimos anoche.

-ok. ¿Entonces ninguno de ellos estuvo ayer en mi casa? osea ¿ninguno de ellos tres?.-me miró unos segundos

-no, era otro.- me quede pensando lo peor, ¿y si era el? ¿a qué vendría? ¿ya sabría la verdad?- Bella no te desesperes- quizás qué cara tendría que ya me estaba tranquilizando

-¿A qué vinieron Jake?

\- Ya te dije, vienen por una chupasangre

-Eso no me lo creo.

-relajate no se acercaran

-Anoche estuvieron acá Jake y hasta donde recuerdo este ya no es tu territorio. Menos si es por mi defensa o la de Anthony.

-Lo sé Bella, pero recuerda que yo ya no soy parte de la manada de Sam y si tengo toda esta información es porque pidieron mi apoyo, pero yo sigo por mi cuenta.

-Sabes lo que me preocupa

-Yo cuidare a Anthony, te lo juro Bells- recien ahora pude respirar sabia que Jake cumplia sus promesas

-y si…- mejor guarde silencio, ya no podía fiarme de mis palabra y de lo que podrían o no escuchar, todo estaba guardado en mi mente como una caja fuerte.

-Bella relájate, y termina de arreglarte para ir al trabajo.- sin reproches ni peros me pare y termine de arreglar mi bolso. no demore más de 10 minutos en terminar de estar lista. Tome las llaves del auto y al pasar por la sala vi a Jacob parado mirando a la ventana al igual que Anthony más temprano.

-¿Hay alguien fuera?

-solo el aroma

-Anthony también lo percibió más temprano- se giro y me dio una media sonrisa

-Eso es porque yo le enseñe a agudizar sus sentidos…- volvió a sonreír pero ampliamente, extendiendo la sonrisa por todo su rostro mostrando su satisfacción por todo el rostro- Soy el mejor

-Si Black, eres el mejor. Ahora vámonos antes de que llegue tarde al trabajo

-¿no eres tu propia jefa?

-si pero cumplo un horario vamos.

Me subí al auto y vi como Jake se escondía en el bosque, supuse que entraría en fase para ir hasta La Push.

Maneje hasta el centro de este pequeño pueblo, todo se veía igual que siempre, pero sabía que nuevamente algo había cambiado. ¿me estarán vigilando? quizás era paranoia pero me sentía observada. Hacía más frío de lo normal se avecinaba el invierno y estaba segura que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover. Estacione mi auto fuera de la biblioteca e hice el recorrido hasta la puerta, inmediatamente puse el letrero de abierto en la puerta. Mi biblioteca no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para que algunas personas pudieran resguardarse del frío y leer un libro tranquilas.

Entre al lugar, al rededor de una hora más llegaría Peter el chico que me ayudaba entre semana en las mañanas, los fines de semana Anthony y Emma se encargaban de eso.

Empecé la mañana relajada a pesar que tenía toda esta carga sobre mis hombros, estaba totalmente atenta a todo lo que pasaba fuera y de todas las personas que entraban y salían no podía bajar la guardia por nada del mundo. Dentro de unas horas tal como predije inició la lluvia. El dia fue tan lento, solo quería que Anthony llegará y ver que estaba sano y salvo. Luego que Peter terminó su turno me sentí más ansiosa aún, quizás porque no estaba con nadie como para conservar las apariencias. Pasaba el tiempo lentamente, y cada vez me sentia mas y mas impacienta, la lluvia se veía muy tupida a través de las ventanas, estaba segura que nadie más vendria, pero debía esperar a aca ¿y si iba al instituto a buscar a Anthony? no Isabella si vas él sabrá que algo anda mal y con lo de anoche ya fue suficiente. Veinte minutos después y por fin vi como el auto de Anthony se aparcaba junto al mío, él salió del asiento del copiloto y Emma del espacio del chofer; Atravesaron rápidamente la lluvia y Anthony hizo lo que esperé toda la tarde que hiciera, solo que atravesara esa puerta. Venia riendo a carcajadas con su amiga, tenia su pelo cobrizo todo revoloteado por la lluvia y sus ojos cafés más brillantes que nunca.

-Hola mamá, se cae el cielo haya fuera- se acercó a mi me y me regaló un tibio beso en la mejilla

-hola mi amor

-Hola Bella

-Hola Emma. Ya me estaba preocupando demoraron mucho.

\- Si lo que sucede es que Emm no es tan diestra al volante con tanta lluvia así que nos vinimos con cuidado.

\- me parece muy bien- solo les sonreí me sentía tranquila al saber que mi hijo estaba sano y salvo de cualquier peligro, al menos por hoy.- Ya que llegaron tengo un gran volumen de cajas llenas para que ordenen.

-¿donde estan?

\- en la bodega.

-ok- sin mas preguntas se dirigieron a la bodega a terminar lo que Peter no había alcanzado a hacer. Me quede sentada detrás del escritorio y Emma llegó con una taza de té caliente para mi.

\- gracias querida

\- De nada Bella- como me gustaba esta chica, ella era una más de las que conocía los "dones" de Anthony, aunque claro no sabia el porque los tenía.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, tranquila por estos días.

-sí, supe que tu tía había viajado

-si, creo que es lo mejor, han sido días perfectos.

-¿Como van las cosas en el instituto?

\- igual que siempre, chicos idiotas, profesores compasivos nada que reportar

\- ¿y con Anthony?

-bueno, ya sabes los mismos idiotas de siempre, los escuchamos hablar a nuestras espaldas, sobre todo Tony pero los ignora. Te juro que hace su mayor esfuerzo con Turner, pero hasta a mi me desespera.

-Lo se, pero piensen, el instituto ya acabara.

-si… Al menos Tony se irá

-¿y tu?

-No lo se. Aun no me llega ninguna carta de ninguna universidad. Y tu sabes, mis padres ya no están y Mary no hará nada por mi.

-Todo saldrá bien linda, solo debes esperar a que pase.-Se paro de la silla en la que se había sentado frente al escritorio, con una sonrisa

-siempre me subes el animo. -le sonreí de vuelta pero cambió su rostro- por cierto, estuvo inquieto hoy, algo le molestaba, y miró por sobre su hombro todo el dia, estuvo muy distraído. Como si alguien lo siguiera.- decidí disimular.

\- Es que esta loco- solo esbozo una gran sonrisa y se marchó.

Rayos. Lo estaban siguiendo, Anthony tenía muy buenos instintos, a diferencia de él yo sí me fiaba de ellos. Después de todo, el instinto lo llevaba en la sangre. Me ponía nerviosa que él pudiera saber su real naturaleza, siempre ha sabido que es diferente, pero no conoce la historia real, solo que es un ser extraordinario, siempre se ha sentido más parecido a Jake que al resto de las personas y eso es porque con Jacob se a logrado expresar tal cual es y explayarse totalmente.

El dia termino y nos marchamos a casa, Emma cenó con nosotros y luego hicieron su tarea, después de dos horas ella se marchó a su casa. No me incomodaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ni el tiempo que ella estaba en casa, sabía que su situación era difícil y que si dependiera de ella jamas volveria a la casa de su tía.

Al caer la noche todo fue bastante normal, pero Anthony cerró toda la casa con llave, por todas partes, incluso la ventana de mi habitación y la suya.

-Estas exagerando hijo

\- no mamá no es exageración, siento que de verdad, alguien nos vigila.

\- bueno, cuando termines ve a acostarte y por favor duerme.

\- sí, mamá.

Cuatro días, cuatro miserables días, desde el momento en que los Cullen llegaron a Forks Anthony está más tenso que nunca, debe sentir que ellos pueden ser un peligro para nosotros. Me he dado cuenta que se duerme muy tarde y mira por sobre su hombro todo el dia. Hoy ya es sábado, de esos días que lo tengo todo el dia conmigo. Cada mañana cuando se va al instituto sufro por saber si estará bien hoy, sin ningún peligro. Intento mantener la calma frente a él, pero hay momentos en los que no puedo.

Hoy es de esos días totalmente encapotados por la nubes, el sol ni siquiera se asoma, eso me pone nerviosa. La biblioteca está con un movimiento lento aun, Anthony ordena unos estantes y yo coordino la próxima entrega de ejemplares. Esto se está complicando, tendré que salir y firmar unos papeles en el correo de Forks. No quiero dejar a Tony solo. tampoco quiero que él vaya, pero si no voy a firmar no recibiré los últimos ejemplares, y los están esperando….

-¡Mamá!- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no lo escuche llegar junto a mi

-¿si?

-¿sucede algo?

-creo que tendré que salir, ¿te puedes quedar acá solo?

-lo he hecho cientos de veces

-si, lo sé- me miró como si supiera lo que pensaba, me tomo de la mano y me mostro que todo estaria bien, que nada le pasaria a el, y que nada me pasaria a mi.- ok

-ve tranquila

-solo 20 minutos -Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto y salí lo más rápido que podía, para así volver lo más rápido posible. llegue al correo y estaba repleto, por el amor de dios era Sábado no podía haber tanta gente un dia sabado.

Treinta minutos y aún faltaban diez personas antes que yo, esto era infernal estaba más desesperada que nunca, sentía que algo malo pasaría hoy, no se si el clima otoñal me hacía sentir así, pero estaba segura que algo pasaría.

Después de cuarenta minutos y una estúpida firma logre salir de hay me subí a mi auto y acelere lo que mas pude hasta la biblioteca. Algo estaba mal algo estaba muy muy mal, estacione el auto y me percate que la puerta estaba semiabierta y el letrero de cerrado, las luces estaban apagadas. - No puede ser… Bella relájate. - entre lentamente y había un silencio absoluto.

.- ¿Anthony?- nada, silencio total -hijo si esto es una broma no es graciosa- fui a la parte trasera de la sala y había un desorden total, libro rotos y tirados por todos lados más una repisa rota desde arriba hasta la base del suelo, empecé a hiperventilar, mi corazón se agitaba incontrolablemente -¿que hago? relájate Bella… Jake- me demore menos de 30 segundos en marcar a Jacob-

-Bells ¿que pasa?

-Fui a hacer un trámite, volví y estaba todo desordenado y roto…

-¿Donde estas?

-en la biblioteca

-voy en camino…

-¡Jake!… Anthony ya no está.

-diez minutos.- Cortó el llamado y quedó todo en silencio, fui nuevamente a la parte de atrás, examine mejor la escena, Anthony era fuerte. estaba bien, yo sabía que él estaba bien. Había agujeros en la muralla, como si fueran golpes. Había un trozo de tela en el suelo, lo recogí… era un trozo de la camisa de Anthony, no pude evitar que corriera un lagrima por mi rostro, el estaba bien yo lo sabía, debía estar tranquila, la noche ya estaba cayendo.

Un golpe fuerte me sobresalto llegó Jake solo con pantaloncillos puestos, años que no lo veía en esa facha.

-Jake!- corrí a él y me abrace fuertemente.

-tranquila, déjame ver.- nos soltamos se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde estaba todo el destrozo.

-dime que no son ellos.- puso los ojos fijos en mí luego bajó el rostro- ¡JACOB!

-hay cinco aromas aca Bella. Toni, Emma, el aroma de la rubia Cullen y el grandote y como dije un quinto aroma pero que no conozco. - Tome llaves de mi auto, sabia donde tenia que ir pero Jake me detuvo

-suéltame Jacob

-Bella no puedo pasar la línea.

-ya la pasaste al estar acá.

-no es lo mismo, es ir directamente a la cueva de esos chupasangres.

-Jake. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero Anthony es mi hijo y daría un pulmón por él.- sin más Jake soltó mi brazo, corrí hasta mi auto y sin pensar en nada más acelere sin importar el exceso de velocidad. Salí a la carretera, era un camino que conocía como la palma de mi mano a pesar de todos los años en los que no lo había recorrido. Llegue al final donde empezaba el bosque, debía bajar un poco la velocidad, doble en la curva precisa, mis manos estaban apretadas en el volante, mi corazón más acelerado que nunca. A lo lejos pude divisar la casa Cullen, Blanca, erguida sobre los árboles, imponente. De un solo frenazo estaciones el auto, me baje de él y corrí hasta la puerta que ya estaba abierta. Ni siquiera me detuve a mirarla solo entre en la casa.

-¡ANTHONY!- frente a mi se instaló una presencia que no veía hace años

-Hola Bella.- la mire con ojos vidriosos

-Alice- su nombre sonó casi como un siseo- ¿dónde está mi hijo?

-yo te lo puedo explicar.- ignore su intento de explicación y pase junto a ella, pase por la escalera hasta la sala de los Cullen, los pude ver a todos reunidos Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper junto a Esme. Faltaba Carlisle pero de un segundo a otro se reunió con todos en la sala. Su caras pálidas y ojos de un dorado brillante me miraban fijo. Mire a los alrededores y el rostro que más esperaba ver no estaba.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Bella.-Esta vez fue Carlisle el que habló- el esta bien, tuvo un incidente en la biblioteca con un inmortal.

-¿Qué inmortal?

-con Victoria- cerré los ojos y solté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, no podía ser ella, no de nuevo.

-voy a preguntar de nuevo Carlisle ¿dónde está MI HIJO?

\- arriba junto a la chica, creo que es amiga de Anthony y… con Edward.- deje caer las llaves y mi teléfono celular, no podía estar con él, mi telefono empezo a sonar pero lo ignore, dirigí mi vista hacia la escalera y reconocí a la última persona que quería ver en la vida. Edward, venia bajando de manera humana a paso calmado, mi ojos se cristalizaron de manera inmediata, está igual, exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vi, su rostro blanco inmaculado, sus ojos negros como la noche, ojeras en la parte inferior de estos mismos, mandíbula cuadrada tan igual a... Anthony. Baje su rostro y tome las cosas que se me habían caído, y me reincorpore inmediatamente.

Ya estaba cerca mio. iba a hablar pero no se lo permití puse mi dedo índice frente a su rostro. Toda mi rabia está acumulada después de años y años mi teléfono celular seguía sonando insistentemente.

-Bella.

-NO HABLES HIJO DE PUTA… NO HABLES. NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TU MISERABLE VOZ NI TUS MALDITAS EXCUSAS SOLO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO. QUIERO VER QUE ESTE BIEN.

-Esta bien, duerme ahora. Rosalie y Emmett lo sacaron a tiempo

-dije que no hablaras, no quiero escucharte.

\- lo lamento, pero en las circunstancias creo que debemos hablar.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo - pase junto a él intentando ignorarlo

-esta en mi habitación.-conocía perfectamente en camino subí la escalera y ya en la planta superior, fui hasta el final del pasillo, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi hijo parado mirando hacia el bosque por el enorme ventanal. Al abrir el se giro, pude ver sus ojos cafes recorrerme.

-Mamá- corrí hacia él y pude ver que tenía un brazo vendado junto con unas marcas es su rostro.

-¿Estas bien?

-si, yo… no sé todo fue muy rápido.

-¿Que pasó?- bajo el rostro

-estaba en la biblioteca jugando en la computadora, luego llegó Emm y nos pusimos a conversar, fuimos a la parte trasera a ordenar lo que me habías dicho más temprano, alguien entro, nos dimos cuenta por el sonido de las infernales campanillas que pusiste. En fin fui a ver pero no había nadie, luego Emma ya no estaba, pero estaba la pelirroja, me empujo me resisti. Luego aparecieron la rubia y Emmett y nos sacaron de hay, la pelirroja me quebró un brazo y a Emma no la he visto pero me dijeron que estaba bien.

-te ves tranquilo

-estoy tranquilo, pero tu no.

-no.

\- ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá? ¿qué sabes de todo esto mamá?- solo guarde silencio, se veía demasiado tranquilo para todo lo que había pasado- si no quieres contarme no me cuentes, pero ya llame a papá, sabe que estoy en la casa Cullen y yo se que el sabe todo lo que está pasando ya que se puso histérico cuando supo. ¿o me equivoco?

-no te equivocas

-es de conocimiento público que no soy hijo de Derek, nunca me lo han ocultado y James Turner me lo ha recordado toda la vida. Se que soy diferente, más parecido a Jake en muchos aspectos. Charlie, Jacob y Derek han sido siempre todo lo que he aspirado llegar a ser. Un gran hombre con mi abuelo, tan fuerte y valiente como Jake y claramente ser tan inteligente y racional como papá a pesar de los errores que ha cometido. Todo para que siempre te sientas orgullosa de mi.

-siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

-Lo se, pero si me convierto en lo que hoy nos atacó a Emm y a mi, lo dudo.

-Nunca serás algo así.

-¿cómo lo sabes? Mamá no estas en mi mente. No sabes las cosas que pienso acerca de la gente así que no puedes apostar a que no haré algo así. ¿soy como ellos?

-no… Tu no eres como ellos, tu eres como yo, como tu padre

-como tu…-dijo esto mirando al suelo.- puedo entender que soy como tu, pero no como mi padre ya que no tengo idea quien es. Y toda la vida me ocultaste que existían seres como yo...

-ellos no son como tu

-pero si parecidos mamá, en muchos más aspectos de los que soy con Jacob. Y veo de lo que son capaces y se de lo que yo soy capaz. - no tenía argumento al respecto, no podía saber que sentía o pensaba, y en parte era verdad quizás nunca le había ocultado nada pero tampoco le había dicho acerca de su verdadera naturaleza. Golpearon la puerta con dos golpes suaves Anthony respondió. Entró Esme con toda su presencia he inundó la habitación con su voz.

-Perdon que los moleste, pero tu padre está por llegar querido y Emma está despertando

-Gracias. Iré a ver a Emma me avisas cuando llegue papá- y salió por la puerta de la habitación dejándome sola con Esme a mi espalda.

-Bella..

-No, no quiero hablar contigo ni con Alice ni con ninguno de ustedes.

-Esta bien, pero Alice ya averiguo todo. No lo supimos si no hasta hace dos días, nadie lo sabía, ni Edward… si él lo hubiera sabido…

-se hubiera ido, porque es un cobarde incapaz de querer incapaz de sentir, no está dentro de su naturaleza, es solo un vil asesino mentiroso.- se escuchó un fuerte ruido que provenía de una de la habitaciones más un grito. Emma. fui rápidamente hasta el origen de los gritos Emma estaba despierta y como loca, Anthony de lejos intentando calmarla.

-Emm… tranquilizate

-nnnoo, yyyo ¿la viste? sus ojos… eran rrojooos... ellaa me.. te.. nos atttaco.- me acerque rápidamente a ella, Anthony no tenía dominada para nada esta situación.

-shhh, tranquila querida.- no había notado mi presencia hasta que la tome del brazo y cuando la toque se sobresaltó, tenía un moretón en el brazo y en parte de su cara

-Bbbella yo… ella.. la biblioteca.

-querida lo sé tranquilizate por favor.- llegaron Carlisle junto a Jasper lo más probable que a calmar la situación pero Anthony se acercó de manera brusca y la pego a su cuerpo poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, en cosa de segundos ella se tranquilizo. Anthony se estaba comunicando con Emma con ese modo tan especial que tiene desde que nació. Edward entró segundos después mirando toda la situación, no sabría interpretar lo que su rostro intentaba descifrar, pero recordé que él leía la mente y lo más probable es que supiera todo lo que le mostraba a Emma. Ella se tranquilizo y regularizo su respiración, nunca había visto que mi hijo hiciera algo así. después de un minuto soltó a Emma

-¿mejor?- asintió.

-¿que paso?- Anthony me miro a mi y luego respondió

-no lo se- luego Emma me miro haciendo la misma pregunta solo con su mirada

-No puedo decirte.

-Casi me muero Bella. Dime.

-no puedo, si te contara, estarías en peligro de verdad.

-¿de verdad?¿ entonces lo de hoy fue un simulacro?.- no respondí su pregunta

-debemos irnos.

-¿y papá?

-lo encontramos en el camino.- salimos juntos de la habitación con Emma pegada a uno de los costados de Anthony llegamos a la planta baja Carlisle y Edward se nos habían adelantado. Edward estaba junto a la escala y pasamos al lado de él, intente ignorarlo pero me tomó del brazo

-debo hablar contigo

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Anthony se percató de la situación y se giró soltando a Emma

-Agradezco mucho lo de hoy, pero suelta a mi madre ahora.- nunca había visto tan intimidante.

-Edward suelta a Bella.- La voz de carlisle era firme, acto seguido solté el suave pero firme agarre, años que no sentía su piel sobre la mía, por un momento me estremecí. -Afuera los esperan- Carlisle volvió a hablar. Al llegar al primer piso y ver la puerta de salida, pude divisar un gran lobo dando vueltas de punta a punta en la entrada de la casa, y junto a el parado mirando muy serio el que ahora sería mi ex esposo. Derek se acercó de manera rápida y entró por el umbral de la puerta de la gran casa Cullen a penas vio a nuestro hijo se le empalideció el rostro. A pesar de lo alto que era Anthony, Derek seguía siendo más alto que él por unos centímetros.

-¿Que te paso en el brazo? ¿están bien?

-Si papá estoy, bien.

-¿Bella?

-estoy bien estamos bien fue solo…

-Jacob ya me dijo todo.- Derek miró por sobre mi hombre y se percató que Edward se encontraba muy cerca nuestro. pude ver como miró a Anthony de reojo. y luego se dirigió a directamente a Edward- Gracias, pero Jacob y yo nos encargamos ahora.

-dudo que sean capaces, teniendo en cuenta lo de hoy.

-dieciocho años y a mi hijo jamas le habia ocurrido nada, una semana ustedes en el pueblo y él se quiebra un brazo. No es muy difícil ver dónde está el error.- Edward solo guardo silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo que Carlisle rompió.

-Bien, sé que están muy alterados. pero creo que teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, debemos acompañarlos, Victoria sigue dando vueltas y no va a descansar hasta cumplir su cometido.

-¿ y cual es su cometido?- Anthony aun no conocia esta historia

-hacernos daños hijo.

-¿por qué?

-Es una historia larga de contar.

-la quiero escuchar.

-aca no, aparte…-Mire a Emma de reojo.

-creo que también le concierne teniendo en cuenta que casi muere hoy.

-Yo quiero saber. Se que no me he comportado muy cuerda, pero intentaron matarme y no precisamente una persona, aún no se que era ella.- Derek y yo nos miramos complicemente.

-Esta bien pero no aca

-Bella, permitenos protegerlos. -Carlisle intentaba persuadirnos

-Está Jacob

-El no podrá solo- Edward apoyo a Carlisle.

-No, gracias- fui más firme esta vez

-no necesitamos de su ayuda Jacob está con nosotros - Derek me apoyaba a mi.

-si pero son cuatro a menos que Jacob pueda desdoblarse…- Edward estaba tratando de convencernos

-¿Tu que te metes? - Derek refutaba todo lo que dijera Edward.

-Edward Cullen para, -Esme intervino- Querida se que estas molesta y estas en todo tu derecho, pero lamentablemente Jacob no podrá solo en caso de un ataque. Dejen que los ayudemos por la seguridad de su hijo.- Esme se dirijia a Derek y a mi, mire a Derek, yo sabía que ellos tenían razón. No quería que Jake saliera herido, que mi hijo saliera herido. Le hable directo a Derek.

-tienen razón

-Bells no. Que no laven tu cerebro de nuevo

-es por el bien de todos

-Amor, no.- Derek me suplicó pero mi decisión estaba lista. Dirigí mi mirada a Esme

-ok, pero él no va. -y todos sabían que con ese "Él" me refería a Edward- Y Jake sabrá si va. - Derek me miró totalmente furioso.

-ustedes dos al auto se van conmigo-

-pero…

-Sin peros Anthony te vas conmigo y punto.- Derek se dio media vuelta y se subió a su auto con el motor encendido espero a nuestro hijo y a Emma

-Mamá…

-ve yo estaré bien- Él asintió y se subió al auto de Derek- flanquado por Emmett Jasper y Jacob, Dejándome a mí con Carlisle y Esme más un Edward frente a mi.

-Bella tenemos que hablar

-última vez Edward, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Estoy cansada, asustada y mi marido y mi hijo en peligro mas una chica a la que le tendré que explicar todo. -Dicho esto me di media vuelta y me subí a mi auto. Dejando a mi pasado pisandome los talones.


	14. Frente a Frente

No había sido fácil todo esto, el que Anthony se enterara de su real naturaleza, explicarle de los vampiros a él y a Emma, explicarle que ahora todos corríamos peligro con los vulturis y que aparte Victoria nos perseguía por un hecho del pasado. Anthony siempre fue muy sensato para pensar, a pesar de la segregación que ha sentido siempre en este pueblo, pero últimamente... más bien desde que se enteró de "casi todo" está más disperso y más irritante que nunca. Ya van dos semanas desde que sabe casi toda la verdad, Jake y los Cullen se turnan para custodiarnos a Derek, Emma, Anthony y a mi. Era bastante tediosa esta rutina, yo intentaba mantenerme lo más alejada posible de Edward, aun no teníamos esa conversación que él quería tener desde que me vio.

Rosalie era la que pasaba más tiempo conmigo, me negué rotundamente a pasar tiempo con Alice o Emmett, pero con Rosalie era otra cosa, siempre supe que yo no le caía bien, al menos ella fue la única que nunca mintió acerca de su cariño.

Estaba ordenando unas facturas cuando sonó mi celular, ya me daba terror que este sonara. Vi la pantalla, era Emma.

-Emma ¿estás bien?

- _Hola Bella, yo si estoy bien, estoy con Emmett. Es… Tony_

-¿Que paso? ¿que le paso?- mi corazon se acelero de manera desbocada.

- _Esta bien, al menos físicamente, es solo… Tuvo un incidente que Turner y Tony lo golpeó… Él le quebró un brazo el que le faltaba y…_ -guardó silencio-

-¿y…?

 _\- Esta en la comisaría Bella._

-Ok. Voy en camino, tu ven a la casa y quédate con Emmett

 _-Si, me llevan a la casa Cullen._

-ok. no salgas de hay Emma

 _-esta bien, me informas ¿si?_

-si

corte la llamada, ¿pero que mierda estaba pensando Anthony? Puse el letrero de cerrado y tome mi auto, partí inmediatamente a la comisaría, no era la primera vez que tenía que hacer esto pero ahora si era grave, Anthony estaba casi sentenciado por los Turner y sus abogados. Derek se había gastado cientos de dólares en un par de batallas legales, pero ahora esto era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, no ni siquiera lo rebasaba lo desparramaba en el suelo.

Entre a la comisaría sin mirar a ningún lado y me dirigí directo a la oficina que alguna vez fue de mi padre, entre sin golpear sin pedir permiso solo entre. La mirada del jefe Brown se clavó en la mía.

-Isabella

-Jefe Brown

-Toma asiento, ni siquiera preguntare porque estas aca.- me senté en la silla frente al escritorio.

-No es necesario eres el jefe y sabes quién entra y quien sale de aca.

-Bella nosotros nos conocemos desde hace años, desde que Anthony era solo un niño. Tu padre me apadrino de cierto modo acá en la comisaría y él fue el responsable de que yo ocupe este lugar… Anthony se a transformado en un joven problemático y lo que hizo…

-estoy cien por ciento segura que tiene una explicación.

-Se que eso piensas, pero no puedo hacer caso omiso a lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Es solo que… él está complicado yo…

-tranquila yo lo entiendo, aunque no lo creas. Lo de Emma Martin, el acoso escolar que a sufrido siempre, tu divorcio, lo de los Cullen… y ahora que volvieron- solo trague saliva, ¿como sabia eso?- no pongas esa cara, entraron matrículas de otra ciudad, con autos excesivamente caros y hay compras que se han hecho con despacho en dirección de la mansión Cullen. Se que estan aca desde el día en que llegaron. ¿El lo sabe?

-¿saber que?

-Lo de Edward Cullen

-Para efectos prácticos Derek es su padre y siempre lo ha sido

-creo que eso es un no.

-Steve… quiero ver a mi hijo- Miró por sobre mi hombro me gire y vi perfectamente la figura de Derek.

-Claro, los dejaré entrar a ambos- Se paró de su asiento y abrió la puerta a Derek, luego nos explico el motivo de la detención y que lo más probable que tuviera que pasar la noche en la comisaría. El problema se vendria despues ya que estaba segura que Roger Turner no dejaría esto así y que tendríamos bastantes problemas. Luego de veinte minutos de conversaciones con el jefe Brown pudimos ver a Anthony. Estaba dentro de una de las celdas sentado en una banca, estaba solo mirando hacia el techo. Sonrío a la nada, él sabia que estabamos aca. Uno de los policías abrió la reja de la celda y nos dejó entrar. Nadie dijo nada, Derek estaba molesto se le notaba en el rostro. Anthony rompió primero esa barrera de silencio.

-hola… mamá, papá

-No pensé que te volvería a ver acá dentro… no después de lo de Emma.-Derek estaba decepcionado

-Ella no es la culpable

-Lo se. Tu eres el culpable de tus propios errores, Emma no tiene la culpa que tu seas agresivo

-Papá no te pongas moralista, todos en esta habitación sabemos lo que hiciste

-¡Anthony! eso es algo netamente de tu padre y mio. Y no vamos a hablar de los errores de nosotros o del resto. Estamos acá por algo que tu hiciste, no nosotros.- no iba a permitir que se portara grosero con ninguno de los dos.

-Si, lo se. Lo siento papá estoy algo irritable.

-Tranquilo, Ahora nos dices que paso.- Desvió la mirada de Derek luego me miro a mi, dudando de qué palabras utilizar y volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Se molestaran… Fue Emma, ósea… fue por Emma. Ese idiota Turner la estaba acosando, lo juro fue en su defensa, ella lo enfrentó, nunca lo hace pero hoy… ustedes saben que fecha es. El muy imbécil la acorraló, y fui a sacar a Emma de esa encerrona y me contuve lo juro, pero luego sacó lo de su aborto y lo de su tío y yo... y ella se paralizó. Se pusieron a reír de ella… Empuje a Turner y el intento golpearme pero le tomé el brazo y se lo quebré… y esta vez no fue casualidad se lo merecía. - Derek se sentó junto a él y dio un gran suspiro.

-Sabes que esto tendrá consecuencias ¿verdad?

-todo lo que hago tiene consecuencias papá

-¿como esta Emma?

\- no lo se, ella.. quedó en shock. Emmett estaba cerca de nosotros así que el se la llevo. Solo espero que este bien.

-Lo está, ya hable con ella. Emmett se la llevó a la casa Cullen.

-Ok. -El silencio inundó esa pequeña celda de comisaría.

Tuvimos que dejar a Anthony en la estación debía estar ahí hasta quizas cuanto rato mas, al final no pudimos sacarlo, debía pasar la noche ahí y para que fuera colmo recibimos una llamada de Roger Turner amenazando a que Anthony se pudriría en la cárcel los siguientes tres años. esto era todo un dolor de cabeza.

Carlisle se había comunicado con nosotros para que fuéramos a la casa Cullen, al parecer Jasper y Emmett nos estuvieron flanqueando todo el tiempo, fue un viaje bastante corto ya que Derek fue a una velocidad que sobrepasaba el de tránsito todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos Emma estaba en la entrada de la casona con las piernas cruzadas la tomé del brazo y entramos a la casa. nos encontramos que estaban todos reunidos en la sala hasta Jake, eso no era buena señal.

-hola- no tenia ánimos ni paciencia para un saludo más afectuoso que ese.

-que bueno que llegaste Bella, estábamos preocupados por lo que le fuera a pasar a Anthony- Esme siempre tan… Esme.

-Esta bien fue una multa y los mas probable es que presenten cargos pero el abogado ya se está ocupando de eso. ¿qué sucede? no es coincidencia que todos estén reunidos, incluyendote a ti Jacob.

-Yo estoy acá porque vine a ver a Emma, sabes que me preocupo por ellos…

-No mientas Black-

-Yo no miento de hecho entre tu y yo tu eres el que tiene ese título.- Jamas dejaran que me olvide del desliz de Derek, siempre se lo estaban sacando en cara

-si deseas decirme algo dimelo pero no lancez indirectas

-Te lo estoy diciendo

-no muy claro al parecer

-¿Quieres discutir conmigo Harris?

-Eres un idiota sin cerebro lo único que sabes es ofrecer golpes siempre lo has hecho- Jake se paró del asiento enfrentándose a Derek y Derek no dudo ni un segundo en dar un paso hacia el frente

-Ok, acabó el juego Derek retrocede, Jacob vuelve a tu lugar, tendrán otro dia para despedazarse hoy hay cosas más importantes que hablar.- y asi sin mas Jake volvió a su asiento y Derek retrocedió.-Ahora se que paso algo ya que como mencioné no es coincidencia su junta.

-después de que tú dejaste la biblioteca alguien irrumpió en ella. -Carlisle, por fin alguien que no se andaba con rodeos

-¿Victoria?

-no, fue otro inmortal. Y el mismo estuvo en tu casa hoy y en la de Emma tambien.- mire Emma ¿que querrían con ella?

-el tema es que ya son demasiada personas a quien proteger Tu, Derek, Emma, tu hijo sin contar el hecho que debemos alimentarnos y sumemos a la tía de Emma…

-no tienen que protegerla a ella, esa mujer me detesta así que no le harán nada. Y el único motivo por el que irán a mi casa es porque está el aroma de Anthony.- Rosalie había empezado a hablar pero Emma la cayo rápidamente. Miré a Emma ella tenía razón, su tía la detestaba y aparte estaba en este embrollo por culpa nuestra, debía sacarla de ahí, así que no lo dude.

-Te vas a quedar conmigo. Hasta que Anthony vuelva te quedaras en su cuarto, luego ya veremos

-Gracias Bella.

-Lamento interrumpir pero es necesario que se queden acá esta noche. -Alice se había sumado a la conversación

-ni de chiste

-Bella, si te vas a tu casa, tu futuro se ve turbio, si te quedas aca, veo con claridad lo que pasara.-No podía ser, podía sentir mucha rabia por este duende pero sabía que decía la verdad.

-¿Como se ve el de Derek?

-totalmente nítido, de hecho te llamaran por una emergencia- lo ultimo se lo dijo directamente a él-.

-¿Y Anthony?

-No puedo ver su futuro. Pero Jasper le hará guardia junto con Emmett, no debes preocuparte por el.

-¿Qué tan acertadas son tus… lo que sean? -Derek le preguntó directamente a Alice

-No tengo un test de acierto o desacierto, pero veo el curso en el que va la gente. si se ha tomado una determinada decisión yo veré las consecuencias.-Derek la quedo mirando algo inseguro, luego me miro a mi.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo se- El teléfono de Derek sono, lo miro y luego envió una mirada asesina a Alice, -debo irme, me necesitan.

-ve… salva vidas

-lo intentare, cualquier decisión que tomes me avisas.

\- lo haré-me dio un beso en la frente y marchó.

Me quedé junto a Emma parada y vi a Alice moverse por toda la casa hablando algo de la habitación de Emma, ni siquiera preguntaría, ella ya sabía una decisión que ni yo aun me convencia

-¿nos quedamos?

-Si Emm nos quedamos

La noche cayó rápidamente, pase la tarde pegada entre el teléfono y la computadora verificando si había nueva información del abogado, pero nada, las horas pasaban y aún no había nada. Alice llegó con un poco de ropa para mi y para Emma. La verdad hace años que no pasaba la noche en esta casa, y me parecía tan incómodo, no creía que fuera a pegar un ojo esta noche pero era mejor encerrarme a una de las habitaciones que estar custodiada de todos estos vampiros. Alrededor de las diez Emma se fue a acostar y quedandome sola me encarcele. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, solo sentía pena de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo último que quería ver era a mi hijo nuevamente en una comisaría. Siempre ha sido un poco agresivo a pesar de todo el amor que le entregamos todas las persona con las que creció rodeado, pero al parecer el instinto no se borra. Un suave golpe en la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, seque la lágrima traicionera que en cualquier momento caería y abrí solo un poco la puerta, la cerré inmediatamente al ver que era Edward pero él con toda su rapidez interpuso su mano.

-Bella por favor.

-No quiero verte ni escucharte.

-yo solo… Por favor.- Lo vi directamente a los ojos, tenía sus ojos negros como la noche afuera y vi sus ojeras bajo de ellos…-por favor- repitió de manera suplicante, quizás era mi sensibilidad pero cedi.

-Adelante- solté la puerta y me di la vuelta, camine hasta en el sofá junto a al ventana y me senté con la piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el inmenso y oscuro bosque. Un instante después Edward se sentó frente a mí con una bandeja puede ver que era té y un pastel de crema. -No tengo hambre Gracias,

-supuse que dirías eso. pero de todos modos está a disposición.

-¿Que Quieres Edward?

-Solo hablar

-si mal no recuerdo tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Ok. entonces puedo preguntar algo

-Depende, si es de mi hijo. no- me miro algo confundido.

-No es directamente sobre él, pero si lo nombramos.-solo lo mire-Es sobre Emma.- relaje la respiración.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Bueno recuerdas que leo su mente...

-Que tu creas que soy estúpida no significa que lo sea.

-nunca pensaría algo así de ti, pero en fin. Ella tiene pensamientos muy, depresivos, casi autodestructivos.

-bueno es una chica con problemas. con Anthony se conocen desde que son niños.

-¿Que tipo de problemas tiene?

-¿que quieres con ella? ¿o intentas que caiga en tus mentiras?

-¿de verdad piensas que soy así?

-No tengo idea de quién eres Edward Cullen

-Solo quiero ayudarla. Sus pensamientos son demasiado… turbios, según Alice su futuro no es nada claro y tiene a Jasper de nervios, Carlisle la diagnosticó con una depresión severa no tratada.- Solo escuche lo que dijo con atención, el tenia razón Emma era una chica muy triste y con Carlisle aca. Quizás deba recibir ayuda.

-Emma es canadiense llegó a Forks cuando tenía 11 años, desde el día en que la vi me pareció una chica encantadora con sus ojos enormemente azules, sus padres murieron ese mismo año por eso llego a Forks quedó en custodia de su único tío, George junto con su tía política Mary que vivián en Seattle y se mudaron a Forks. Nunca la vi como una niña demasiado... niña, siempre ha sido bastante madura para su edad, yo creo que la misma muerte de sus padres tan pequeña le dio ese aire de adultez. El tiempo pasó y ella se hizo más apegada a Anthony siempre me ha gustado eso, Emma es la única persona de su edad con la que él trata. Creció y se convirtió en una jovencita hermosa pero cada vez más retraída, Anthony siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarla... en fin luego que cumplio catorce fue un desastre, quedó embarazada, obviamente se dijo que Anthony era el padre...

-¿Y lo era?

-no, tuve mis dudas claro, pero confíe en el.

-Derek tomó su caso como el único obstetra del pueblo y se empezó a dar cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ella en los controles. Era temerosa con cualquier hombre que no fuera Anthony y bueno cosas netamente médicas… Entre varias conversaciones Emma le confesó a Derek que el padre de su hijo era su tío, se hizo una prueba de ADN y salio positivo, todo el mundo estaba en Shock ya que claramente era su tío el padre de su bebé y al parecer los abusos venían desde mucho antes.

Mary que es su tía política no lo podía creer. Al estar detenido su tío, Mary era su única familia así que a Emma se le dio a elegir, si quedarse con su tía o ir a una casa hogar. Eligió a su tía pero el detalle es que ella cree en la inocencia de su esposo ciegamente y que Emma es una mentirosa que provocó todo este embrollo solo por capricho de ella y para ocultar que el bebé en realidad era de Anthony y que Derek al ser el padre de Anthony haría cualquier cosa para ocultarlo. incluso acusar a un inocente de abuso sexual.

-Ya veo ¿que paso con el bebé?

-Derek le pregunto a ella si lo deseaba tener, Emma claramente dijo que no, y se hizo un aborto. Estab dentro de las semana así que todo salió bien. Fue hace tres años como en esta fecha.

-Es… horrible todo esto es muy triste.

-Si la verdad es que si. Ella es una chica encantadora cuando se desenvuelve con confianza, pero cuando es hora de tratar con nuevas personas, es un desastre.

-Es bueno que los tenga a ti, Derek y Anthony, ellas los quiere mucho.

-Lo se, yo la adoro y bueno Anthony, estoy seguro que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco a quien crié.- Nuestras miradas quedaron fijas y a pesar de mi negación de hambre, había tomado de la taza de té que me había llevado y ya iba en la mitad, mirar su rostro era doloroso, recorrer nuevamente cada detalle de él dolía en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo

-¿por qué… no me dijiste?-Sabía que lo preguntaría

-¿Que pretendías? ¿que te llamara y te dijera que estaba embarazada? ni yo lo creía posible, ¿tu me hubieras creído?-guardó silencio y después hablo

-no lo se, pero… hubiera vuelto.

-No edward, no lo hubieras hecho.

-Tiene 17 años, tus mismos ojos, y comparte mas de mi que de ti, si hablamos de su naturaleza, Bella incluso le pusiste mi nombre… Pero no me llamaste

-Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, lo único que pude pensar es que estaba sola y que mi hijo seria de un hombre al que ame y amaba con locura y con pasión, pero que el no a mi. Luego pensé en Alice que ella sabía todo esto y que nunca hizo un contacto conmigo…

-No sabía, ella nunca vio nada solo vio los E-mails que le escribiste hasta que los dejaste de escribir, Alice no ve el futuro de Anthony- Solo lo mire callada- Ella no se explica porque, sabia que tenias un hijo ya que te vio hablar de él. Sabía que fuiste madre soltera solo por que el apellido de Anthony era Swan hasta que te casaste con Derek, pero nunca supo quien era el padre, tú te negaste decir quien era.

Se dio cuenta cuando llegamos a Forks de que era yo. Y claro no solo el parecido físico, Alice revisó su historial de calificaciones, nunca a reprobado nada, y se dedicó a examinar, su corazón agitado, su temperatura, un humano a 40 grados estaría muerto, no hace deportes supongo que para no llamar demasiado la atención y su habilidad… Él pasa sus pensamiento a otras personas yo lo vi antes que que pasara lo de la biblioteca.

-El… no debe saber.

-De mi no lo sabrá, pero es cosa de tiempo, no lo podrás negar cuando el te pregunte porque se dará cuenta

-Lo se

-¿Qué más hace?

-puede… traer a tu mente pensamientos que alguna vez hayas tenido ya sean felices tristes o dolorosos, eso lo lleva a poder jugar con tu mente y con tus emociones.

-entonces no solo ingresa pensamientos de él, si no que también puede hurgar en los tuyos,

-Algo así.

-fascinante

-¿fascinante? toda la vida se ha negado a aceptar lo que es y a ocultarlo, no es fascinante Edward.

-Es lo que somos Bella, tu en un momento pensaste en tomar este camino y ocultarte toda una eternidad conmigo.

-Eso fue antes que me dejaras embarazada, sola y negando tu amor hacia mí- quería llorar sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta

-Nunca he dejado de amarte Bella, te menti para tu seguridad para que no vivieras esto que está viviendo ahora, me negué a volver a ti sabiendo que si lo hacía sería condenarte a muerte, pero nunca tome medida del daño emocional que te hice y nunca se me paso por la cabeza que Anthony podría existir. Supe que tenías un hijo, pero debido a mi condición nunca imaginé que podría ser mío.- se veía un poco molesto, era igual que hace años atrás, el mismo rostro de frustración cuando las cosas no salían como él deseaba

-no, no lo hiciste y a pesar de eso estamos aca, con mi vida y de las personas que mas amo en peligro.

-¿Amas a Derek?

-si, llegue a amarlo, me enamore de su indiferencia en mi pasado, me enamore de su forma tan humana de amarme, sin peros, sin reproches, si condiciones ni limitaciones, me enamore de su amor hacia mi hijo y de su forma de defender a su familia, me enamoro cada día hasta que supe que hubo otra mujer.-Me miró durante un minuto directo a los ojos, el minuto más eterno en mucho tiempo.

-Soy feliz de saber que pudiste hacer tu vida… sin mi

-sí… aunque siempre pienso, en como hubiera sido mi vida contigo…-guardamos silencio otro momento, pero sus preguntas no cesarian

-En al comisaría Derek le dijo a Anthony que no esperaba verlo nuevamente en esa situación. se que ya había estado en la detenido por ser violento pero… ¿qué sucedió?

-no es que sea agresivo, pero no mide su fuerza cuando se enoja, por ende siempre ha estado en la mira de todos y sabras tiene mucha energía. Cuando se supo lo de Emma y su tío Anthony tenía 15 años, Charlie había muerto hace muy poco, él ya era más alto que yo. Él… casi mata a George al golpearlo y Emma estaba presente. anthony reviso unos expediente de Emma que no debía revisar y leyó la comparación de ADN que había hecho Derek. Fue a su casa y lo golpeo hasta que Mary lo paro.

-¿Emma no lo detuvo?

-no, ella solo lo quería ver muerto y entiendo su razón.

-yo también- su mirada se volvio un poco sombría, los silencios abundaban entre ambos a veces eran incómodos y otros no. Recorría el contorno de su cara de manera sutil aunque estaba segura que él sí se daba cuenta de lo que yo hacía, _no Bella, no caigas en sus juegos, lo hace aproposito_. Nuevamente el rompió el silencio.

-Se que nuestra conversación tomó el rumbo que no querías, y que está casi todo dicho, hasta un idiota se daría cuenta pero, necesito preguntarte de manera directa y que de igual modo tú me respondas directamente y que claro me des los detalles. ya se la respuesta pero necesito escucharla de tu boca Yo entenderé si no deseas hacerlo ahora pero, sé que en algún momento lo harás. si la respuesta a mi pregunta es si. quiero saber todo desde inicio - no quería responder a la pregunta que él haría- -¿Anthony es mi hijo?- no aguante y las lágrimas cayeron de manera silenciosa y traicioneras.

-si, lo es. -era más difícil decirlo de lo que pensaba- No tenía idea que estaba embarazada, solo era yo hundida en mi miseria. -tome un respiro enorme- Renne estaba acá cuando me enteré, venía para llevarme a Florida. Me desmaye, Derek me atendió y con un examen de sangre me dieron diagnóstico. Estaba aterrada, no solo por el hecho de que estaba sola, sino que no sabía qué esperar de este embarazo debido a… tu naturaleza. Derek fue mi mejor soporte, su familia es de Nueva Orleans y el tiene muchos conocimiento en lo que respecta lo sobrenatural, así que él asistió todo de acuerdo al poco conocimiento que tenía y lo mucho que se dedicó a estudiar y a investigar hasta que Anthony nació. Era hermoso sus ojos cafes siempre tan despiertos, no dude en su nombre me recordaba tanto a ti… Anthony creció y de a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta que era tan diferente al resto de los niños, y que necesitaba cazar. Jacob en contra de todo las leyes de su tribu y apelando al tratado más su liderazgo de cuna acogió a Anthony y le enseñó a alimentarse hasta que ya pudo hacerlo solo. Derek con sus pocos conocimientos le enseñó a controlar su don y le enseñó con quien utilizarlo y para relajarlo le enseñó música, es un experto en el saxofón, guitarra y piano.

Tiene una memoria imborrable, fuerza inhumana, velocidades que podrían compararse con la de tu especie de hecho perdió su licencia por acumulacion de multas por exceso de velocidad.

Anthony es extraordinario totalmente incomprendido en el mundo que le tocó crecer- lo mire fijo- por eso te odio, porque si hubieras estado el seria feliz dentro de un mundo que lo aceptaria asi tal cual es, y no tendría que ocultarse de lo que es y de cómo es. pero debe hacerlo por tu culpa. - mi respiración está un tanto agitada pero de apoco empezó a regularizarse, sonó mi teléfono vi en la pantalla y era el abogado, me relaje un poco más y conteste

-alo

- _Señora harris, pensé que no contestaría a estas horas._

-no he pegado un ojo, ¿que paso?

 _-Hable con el abogado de los Turner, revocaron los cargos._

-¿que? ¿como? ¿porque?

- _No lo se, solo indicaron que por intereses personales, Anthony estará libre mañana, pero obviamente habrá una fianza._

-esos son detalles. Gracias.

- _Para eso estoy Isabella. Ve a buscar mañana a tu hijo y castigalo._

-Eso haré gracias de nuevo, buena noches

 _-Buenas noches_

Corte la llamada pero que felicidad, podría dormir tranquila y en paz no entendía cómo era que habían revocado los cargos luego de que Roger Tuner pidiera la cabeza de mi hijo… luego entendi

-¿fuiste tu?

-si

-¿como?

-Turner administra una empresa

-lo se

-pero lava dinero, mucho dinero, y aparte está quedando en quiebra, sólo un incentivo monetario más una advertencia de revelar lo que ya sabemos a cambio de retirar los cargos. fue fácil. Te dejare dormir ahora.- se paro de la silla en la que se había sentado pero lo detuve del brazo, estaba frío muy frío.

-Gracias

-es lo menos, después de todo lo que no hice

-de igual manera gracias-solté su brazo y él se fue dejándome sola nuevamente en la habitación.

 _¿que haces Bella? no caigas de nuevo, no lo hagas._


	15. Verdad

**Primero que todo pedir las disculpas respectivas por la demora, yo que que algunos esperan un siguiente capitulo. Espero lo disfruten :D**

La luz empezó a filtrarse por entre las cortinas, aún era una luz muy tenue, pero era suficiente para mí, estaba inquieta por ir a buscar a Anthony. Rápidamente salí de la cama, pero un suave golpe en la puerta me detuvo en mi carrera hacia el baño.

-adelante- Era Alice, traía unas ropas en las manos

-permiso, te traje esto… es ropa tuya así estarás más cómoda- me era difícil tratar mal a Alice ahora, sabiendo que ella nunca se enteró de nada.

-gracias- pero tampoco iba a ceder demasiado

-de nada- iba a dar la vuelta

-Alice

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿Emma está despierta?

-No, casi no durmió Jasper se encargó que descansara cuando ya eran las 4:30

\- ¿Pueden mantenerla dormida hasta que venga a buscarla?

-claro

-volveré temprano y... Gracias

-de nada - solo sonrió y se marchó

ingresé rápidamente al baño y me bañe muy rápido, decidí no lavar mi cabello eso me retrasaría más, cuando salí mi teléfono sonaba descontroladamente, era Derek. Conteste antes de que cortara.

-Derek.

-Isabella te llame varias veces me tenías preocupado ¿estás bien?

-sí, solo me alistaba para ir a buscar a Anthony

-ok. ¿te paso a buscar?

-no, nos juntamos en la comisaría, no quiero esperar más

-ok. nos vemos entonces, por favor cuídate.

-sí, tu también

Corté el llamado y rápidamente me termine de vestir, tome mi bolso y baje la escalera, pareciera que no había nadie en esta casa, ignore ese hecho y me dirigí a la puerta de la cochera, estaba repleta de autos y en el fondo el mío, pude divisar a Edward dentro de uno de los autos. _No te acerques Bella._ intente pasar de largo, pero la música me detuvo, escuchaba a Debussy, este hombre me iba a terminar matando de los nervios, no podía ser que un solo hecho, una sola melodía me evocará tantos recuerdos.

Abrí la puerta de su auto y entré en él, me miro con cara de confusión. Estaba enfadada, pero a la vez dolida

\- ¿Lo haces apropósito?

\- ¿qué cosa?

-Esto- apunté su reproductor- Tú dijiste que mi cabeza sería como una coladera, pero te empeñas en que yo recuerde.

-Yo no hago nada, no sabía que escucharías y mucho menos que vendrías acá.

-No mientas Cullen, te conozco y ya no creo nada de lo que digas.

-Anoche me creíste.

-anoche estaba vulnerable hoy no.- me iba a bajar de su auto, pero me tomó del brazo

-Bella… perdón. sí sabía que buscarías tu coche, pero no sabía que escucharías la música. - lo mire solo un segundo, se veía sincero.

-te creo, te creo Cullen

-no me llames Cullen, suena despectivo. - una vez que por fin me soltó del brazo bajé de su auto y me subí al mío.

No sabía porque me acercaba a él, Bella sácalo de tu vida, sácalo de tu mente. pensarlo era fácil, ejecutarlo no tanto.

Maneje con cuidado, pero con prisa, la nieve se empezaba a acumular en las esquinas del camino. Me estacione justo fuera de la comisaría el auto de Derek se encontraba aparcado y en el capó el mismo apoyado fumando un cigarrillo. No se percató de cuando llegue, estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, metido tan en su mente, lo había visto cientos de veces así pero hoy no sabía que pensaba. Me acerque lentamente y me enganche de su brazo.

-Hola chica-sonreí ante eso

-ya no soy una chica

-siempre serás mi chica

\- ¿sí?

-si

\- ¿porque tan pensativo? - me miro y no dijo nada, al menos nada coherente.

Entramos en la comisaría y nos dirigimos directo a la oficina del jefe. Sacó unos papeles pidió los documentos del abogado que traía Derek y después de veinte minutos de trámites y timbres logramos ver a Anthony, lo traían esposado, como si realmente fuera un criminal, cuando llegó junto a nosotros le sacaron las esposas y le devolvieron sus pertenencias. Tenía ojeras, eso quería decir que no había dormido, sus ojos cafés no eran brillantes, si no opacos, un tanto fangosos. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, ya era tan alto que mi abrazo no alcanzaba muy bien sus hombros, pero de todos modos hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, como cuando era niño y se quería esconder del mundo.

-perdón- lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo pude escucharlo, Derek se acercó a nosotros y cubrió los hombros de nuestro hijo con una chaqueta que había traído. Se separó un poco de mí y miró a Derek fijo a los ojos.

\- perdón papá. yo… fui irresponsable e impulsivo. No volverá a ocurrir.

-no hay nada que perdonar. Yo defendería de igual manera a tu madre si alguien se atreviera a tocarla, pero… evita volver a este lugar por favor -Anthony se sonrió

\- hare hasta lo imposible

-perfecto

salimos de la comisaría y los tres juntos flanqueada por Derek y mi hijo, tenía suerte de tener a hombres tan maravillosos en mi vida. A pesar de la traición de Derek seguía ese cariño incondicional, aunque el amor, al parecer ya había muerto.

Subimos a los autos Anthony se fue con Derek, marchamos a la casa Cullen, teníamos que regresar por Emma. El camino se hizo eterno, pareciera que no llegaríamos nunca, pero al fin y después de casi veinte minutos lo logramos.

Entramos en la casa, Esme estaba en la sala junto a Carlisle y Edward, luego de nuestra entrada Jasper y Emmett entraron detrás de nosotros. Fue un tanto confuso, no sabía que nos estaban siguiendo. Esme se acercó y tomo a Anthony de las manos, pude ver en su mirada que no se sintió incómodo, le sonrió.

-me alegra mucho que te hayan sacado de ese lugar querido. Debe haber sido muy incómodo.

-Bueno, hace años no estaba ahí, pero la comisaría la conozco como la palma de mi mano-Esme lo miro extrañada- A veces iba con mi abuelo, me gustaba estar con él- Esme relajo un poco la mirada, Luego Anthony se dirigió a Carlisle- Gracias por cuidar a mi madre y a Emma.

-Siempre y cuando podamos Anthony- La respuesta de Carlisle fue gentil y Anthony le respondió en respuesta.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma?

-en el segundo piso aun duerme- Anthony me miró antes esperando mi aprobación

-ve. - y con esa velocidad que lo caracterizaba desapareció de un momento a otro hacia el segundo piso. Derek y yo nos miramos algo anonadados, nunca de los diecisiete años que tenía Anthony había estado tan suelto y demostrado parte de sus habilidades frente a tanto público. Con esa mirada de complicidad Derek y yo caímos en cuenta, este era su lugar, acá pertenecía él, a este mundo tan extraño y místico este era su destino a pesar de todo acá acababa todo.

Los días pasaron lentos sin mayores novedades, la misma rutina de ir y venir, con alguno de los Cullen pisándonos los talones, las fiestas de fin de año estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y nada era más satisfactorio que llegar a mi casa con la chimenea encendida. Vi un cambio entre Emma y Anthony después de que el estuviera momentáneamente sin libertad, eran más unidos o al menos más de lo normal, quizás lo que siempre he sabido estaba sucediendo. Estaba sentada en la tranquilidad del sofá metida hasta el fondo de mis pensamientos cuando llegó Anthony, venía junto con Emma, se reían enérgicamente, llegaron como si realmente no hubiera nadie en la casa hasta que pisaron la sala donde me encontraba.

-mamá

-Anthony- dejaron de reír de manera inmediata- soy una bruja o algo así, ya que pararon de reír de un momento a otro

-No, no lo eres- me sonrió- aun- y se deshizo en risas nuevamente Emma detrás trataba de ocultar su risa

-Ya te vi Emma

-Lo siento Bella, pero es que… Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. - y se unió a Anthony

-me pregunto de qué se reirán tanto el par de tortolos- Solo con esa frase apague la risa de ambos Anthony tosió un poco- Ahora soy yo la que se ríe -Mi sonrisa era amplia

-Iremos a hacer una tarea de química

-está bien, vayan. -La expresión de Anthony y la de Emma eran impagables. me divertía tanto a costa de ellos

Mientras Emma y Anthony se dedicaron a hacer su tarea yo me encargue de realizar la cena, Lasaña, después de tanta tensión y malestares, molestias y sustos, como familia nos merecíamos algo que no hiciera relajarnos, y en nuestro caso lo mejor era la lasaña. Ya tenía la comida en el horno cuando Anthony llegó silenciosamente y se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Sabía que quería decir o pedir algo, lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que tomara confianza y hablará.

\- ¿mamá?

\- ¿hijo?

-yo… ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-claro dime- me giré hacia él y lo miré fijo.

-Emma ella… ¿puede quedarse esta noche? - lo dudé un momento, pero preferí hacerme la desentendida

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?

-no hoy no, al menos ninguna novedad.

\- ¿Entonces?

-es viernes… y queremos ver películas sangrientas. - suspire.

-Yo nunca he tenido problemas que Emm se quede con nosotros.

-no de hecho nunca habías suspirado por Emma.- me miraba extrañado y con cara de pocos amigos

-No es Emma es...- dude nuevamente, no sabía cómo abordar el tema y tampoco quería que Emma escuchara algo.

-solo dilo

\- ¿Emma está escuchando o está cerca?

-no, está en mi habitación ¿qué sucede mamá? - suspiré nuevamente rayos que difícil era esto.

-A ver... ¿tú y Emma son muy amigos verdad?

-si

\- ¿desde niños?

-si

-tu creciste y ella creció

-y el punto es…

-el punto es que ya no son niños y… me complica un poco saber que estás con una chica en tu habitación y que tú y ella...

-ok hasta hay para. No quiero que digas nada más- Anthony estaba ruborizado.

-Hijo yo… es difícil para mi hablarte de esto.

-no quiero que lo hablemos menos ahora aparte más de alguno de los Cullen está cerca y te aseguro que escuchan.

-sí, no lo pensé. Es solo que ya no tienen doce Anthony y… me preocupa.

-lo sé, pero es Emma, sabes todo lo que ha pasado Emma y ella no es alguien que se fie mucho de los hombres.

-lo sé, pero está enamorada de ti eso lo cambia.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso? - hizo esos ojos como si yo estuviera diciendo estupideces

-porque soy mujer y veo cómo te mira, ella jamás desconfiaría de ti. -Hay estábamos en esa pequeña cocina ambos ruborizados por una extraña y poco oportuna conversación.

-Mira dormiré en el sofá si te parece y Emma en mi habitación.

-Sabes que se puede quedar, solo quería que supieras lo que me inquieta hijo. Y sí, me gusta ese trato.

-ok, buscare muchas películas para ver

-está bien, la cena estará dentro de poco. - mientras él se retiraba no puede evitar decirlo- ¿Hijo?

\- ¿sí? - se devolvió

-puerta abierta- suspiro muy hondo

-no sé en qué momento dejaste de confiar en mí. pero está bien.

Yo sabía que era exageración, pero era un tema que me tenía un tanto intranquila. La tarde transcurrió algo lenta pero no aburrida, cenamos y vimos películas sangrientas como quería Anthony, pero yo me fui a acostar luego de la primera, los chicos se quedaron un rato más, cuanto mas no lo sé porque el sueño me venció dentro de poco.

El lunes llego rápidamente y no es que lo mío sean los presentimientos, pero algo no era como siempre. Anthony se fue al instituto igual que siempre, estaba terminando de ordenar mis cosas cuando escuche un ruido en el segundo piso. quizás era una de los Cullen o Anthony que había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta. subí rápidamente ya tenía que ir a trabajar, al entrar a su habitación efectivamente había dejado la ventana abierta.

-no entenderás nunca hijo- hable para mí misma.

-no creo que entienda ya, me dejo el acceso libre- esa voz estaba a espaldas mía, me quedé muy quieta luego de un segundo gire lentamente- Hola Isabella- mi nombre salía de manera tan despectiva de su boca.

-Victoria ¿qué haces acá? - Se supone que debía haber alguien vigilando

-Bueno, hubo un cambio de turno y como no dejan acercarme decidí actuar, solo quiero conversar-miro al suelo como si fuera inocente, luego me miró fijo y pude ver la fiereza en sus ojos rojos- Pero acá no es lugar, sentí un pequeño dolor en mi nuca y todo se volvió borroso.

estaba mareada y hacía mucho frio, de a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos, todo era muy blanco, estaba tirada en la nieve, intente moverme pero una punzada en la cabeza me detuvo, y cuando dejo de doler me volví a mover cuando me logre incorporar pude había un bulto junto a mí, la ropa tan empapada al igual que la mía por la nieve, a pesar que me sentía mareado y mi visión no era la mejor aún Sabia de quien se trataba, era Emma ella aún estaba inconsciente, intente despertarla.

-Emma- la moví, pero no despertaba- Emma- nada, tomé sus signos vitales, fue un alivio ella respiraba y sus latidos eran fuertes y sonantes.

-Despertara en un rato más

-Victoria… yo sé lo que quieres, pero no va a resultar, Edward no está conmigo.

-Lo sé, pero si le dolerá, es solo un daño psicológico.

\- ¿Y porque Emma?

-Sabía que no eras muy lista pero no sabía que eras estúpida, tu hijo en este momento debe estar buscando a su noviecita, y Edward a ti. Si por casualidades de la vida le pasara algo a Emma, el vendría por mí y Edward se sentirá más culpable aun cuando te mate a ti y a su hijo. - comencé a desesperarme

-si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo a mi hijo yo…

\- ¿tú qué? ¿me golpearas? ¿o qué?, lo dudo Bella.

\- ¿entonces porque no me matas y ya?

-no sería tan divertido- Emma se empezó a mover en el suelo. - la chica está despertando, espero que no grite o a Alex no le gustara. -Emma empezó a respirar pesadamente en el suelo e intentaba moverse, pero sus movimientos eran lentos, me acerque a ella.

-Emma, soy Bella- levantó la cabeza y le costó enfocar mi rostro

-Bella… yo… me duele un poco.

\- ¿La cabeza?

\- ¡ay!… ¿qué paso? - se notaba confundida

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estaba en el instituto, fui al baño. y un dolor en la cabeza. y ahora acá contigo.

-ok- se compuso un poco más, miraba a su alrededor con más confusión, me miró completa a mí y luego se examinó a ella

\- ¿Esto no es bueno verdad?

-no lo es.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- Solo esperar

-Hola Chica ¿te acuerdas de mí? - Victoria apareció de un instante a otro asustando a Emma

-Tu… -Emma se empezó a hiperventilar.

-Emma relájate solo quiere asustarnos no grites - solo asintió con la cabeza, pero temblaba junto a mí.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta minutos quizás, sentía el cuerpo congelado, Emma tenía los labios morados de frío y teníamos la piel muy muy blanca debajo de los ojos Emma tenía rímel haciendo que sus ojos se vieran hundidos.

-deberíamos irnos de acá.

-Victoria nos alcanzaría en dos segundos, sería peor.

\- ¿por qué no vienen por nosotras?

-no lo sé, pero deben estar haciendo algo.

\- ¿Edward? - solo la mire ¿que sabía Emma?

-lo más probable.

-yo sé que no son asuntos míos, pero no puedo evitar ver o escuchar. lo siento

-no tienes de nada en que disculparte

\- ¿de verdad crees que vengan por nosotras?

-sí, lo harán.

-hace mucho frío y no demorara mucho en oscurecer, espero sea hoy.

-yo también.

veinte minutos después mis labios ya estaban morados y la piel de mi rostro tan adolorida, Emma tenía razón la tarde estaba cayendo y como era de costumbre en esta época, caía rápidamente. un golpe se escuchó por entre las ramas de unos de los árboles y entre ellas apareció lo que parecía ser un vampiro.

-Emma detrás de mí- automáticamente se ubicó detrás de mí. Él era alto y delgado, algo desgarbado, su pelo era color castaño y sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes en su rostro. Se movió a su propia velocidad quedando frente a mí.

-Victoria tenía razón, hueles delicioso, y la chica… bueno ella no está mal. pero tu aroma inunda todo este lugar

\- ¿quién eres?

-es increíble, tienes mucho miedo, pero aun así me enfrentas. Soy Alex compañero de Victoria

\- ¿compañero?

-si… - sonreí ante este hecho. ella lo engañaba

\- ¿ella te dijo por qué me quería?

-LO QUE VICTORIA Y YO CONVERSEMOS NO TE INCUMBE- grito, tenía un temperamento muy alto. De un instante a otro un enorme lobo se apareció entre los árboles llenos de nieve abalanzándose en picada a este vampiro. Jacob, detrás del apareció uno de los Cullen a una velocidad que casi lo hacía invisible, pero por el porte debía de ser Edward. Emma pego un grito ensordecedor, Victoria la tenia del cuello todos nos quedamos quietos, y Edward bajo de uno de los arboles

-suéltala- si era Edward el que estaba acá? mire hacia atrás y junto a Jacob y era Anthony el que había corrido a esa velocidad casi invisible, tenía a Alex tomado de la cabeza.

-Hola Edward tanto tiempo.

-diría que es un placer, pero no lo es. Suelta a la chica

-suelten a Alex

-Victoria no tienes por donde ganar. Sabes que viene el resto

-Eso lo decido yo, suelten a Alex- Edward dio un largo suspiro se giró y le hablo directamente a Anthony

-Anthony por favor. suéltalo.

-Primero a Emma, ella es más lenta.

-Hijo suéltalo y soltara a Emma- intente disuadirlo

-No confió en ella

-no, pero no tenemos opción y estoy leyendo su mente, está asustada y la soltara.

-Vamos chico hazle caso tus padres. -Anthony miro confundido y Victoria rio de manera macabra- ¿De verdad no lo sabe?

-Victoria por favor

\- ¿Enserio? estoy… en fin. Chico… Anthony, tu madre la dulce y humana Isabella Swan te dijo que soltaras a Alex y tu padre el heroico Edward Anthony Cullen te lo pidió por favor y cuando alguien pide por favor hay que ceder- dijo todo esto recalcando el nombre de Edward.

-no te creo, acabo de decir que no confió en ti.

-Si no me crees no es importante, la cosa es que soy la única que te está diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Mamá? - Miro a mi dirección en busca de respuestas, pero si me preguntaba tan directamente no podía mentir, una cosa era omitir información y otra cosa era mentirle. cuando se percató que no tendría una respuesta solo cerro los ojos, se notaba la frustración en todo su cuerpo, se veía confundido y enojado, su respiración era agitada. Vi cuando soltó el agarre del que tenía a ese tal Alex intento escapar, pero entre Anthony y Jake lo entrecerraron en un círculo.

-Bien, ya está suelto ahora suelta a Emma

\- Sabes jugar niño- a una velocidad muy humana soltó a Emma

-Edward saca a Emma- Edward a una velocidad igual de humana alejo a Emma de Victoria. luego de eso Anthony le dio el paso a Alex y este se reunió con Victoria.

-No serán la última vez que me vean. y Anthony hazle caso más a menudo a tus padres.

Victoria y Alex desaparecieron por entre los árboles y todos nos relajamos un poco más, Emma corrió a los brazos de Anthony y lo abrazo como si no hubiera nada más en la tierra, el debía de estar como a una temperatura de cuarenta grados aproximados, era obvio que no se separaría de él. Me acerque a él, pero se alejó con un brusco movimiento.

\- ¿es verdad? - Carlisle apareció por entre los arboles con Jasper y Emmett a sus costados. irrumpiendo en esta pregunta tan tensa que hizo Anthony. - ¿MAMÁ RESPÓNDEME ES VERDAD?

-No me grites, sigo siendo tu madre

-entonces si es verdad ¿tu sabias? obvio que sabias - la pregunta iba dirigida a Edward.

-Si, cuando volví lo supe. Anthony suspiro en frustración como respuesta

-Hijo…

-No me digas así, las familias no se mienten y me has mentido toda la vida Isabella, Siempre he sabido que Derek no es mi padre, nunca me lo ocultaron... ¿Derek sabe?

-si

-Perfecto- luego se giró hacia Jacob- ¿y tú sabias? - Jake en su forma lobuna solo asintió- Mierda todos sabían menos yo- alejo un poco a Emma de él y la miro a la cara - ¿tu sabias?

-técnicamente no.

\- ¿cómo es eso de técnicamente?

-nadie me lo había dicho, pero era obvio. El y tu son muy parecidos y no solo físicamente.

-Quiere decir que se conocen más haya de físicamente

-no es lo que quise decir, hemos conversado, pero no me lo dijo yo lo deduje. Si no porque estaría acá.

-Eres una traidora Emma

-Tony…

-NO

-hijo.

-NO- en un segundo salió corriendo desapareciendo del rango de mi vista, Edward iba a empezar a correr detrás de él, pero Carlisle lo detuvo

-Hijo no, el huiría de ti, ¿Emmett puedes?

-Claro voy. - Carlisle se acercó a mí y empezó a tomar mis signos vitales

-Relájate volverá- intentaba tranquilizarme, pero era imposible me veía serena por fuera, pero por dentro estaba hecha un desastre. Luego de terminar conmigo rápidamente asistió a Emma- Hay que sacarlas de acá, están a punto de una hipotermia.

Jake se acercó a Emma y ella retrocedió en respuesta, un lobo enorme era muy intimidante, pero después de unos segundos ella entendió y se subió a su lomo, Jake no podía cargarnos a ambas así que mis opciones se reducían a Carlisle y Edward. decidí por Edward después de todo no era una de mis cosas favoritas y él ya lo había hecho, me saco el chaleco mojado que tenía y me puso su chaqueta se giró y me subí a su espalda como antes.

En menos de veinte minutos estábamos en la casa Cullen. Entramos y Alice tomo del brazo a Emma y desaparecieron en el segundo piso. Jake desapareció unos minutos y luego apareció en su forma humana. Se escucho desde afuera un auto frenar con desesperación vi por la ventana y Derek estaba bajando de él. entro con prisa en la casa cruzándose conmigo.

\- ¿estás bien?

-si

-ok, ¿y Emma?

-bien, se está calentando ya

\- ¿Y Tony?

-no lo sé.

-Como que no sabes Bella.

-El, supo la verdad y se enfadó y se fue

\- ¿Como que se fue?

-salió corriendo yo… él es veloz

\- ¿y nadie lo siguió?

-Emmett fue, pero aún no regresa

No paso mucho para que me obligaran a cambiarme de ropa, me hicieron tomar una ducha caliente, cambio de ropa y me obligaron a tomar sopa. Estábamos Emma y yo sentadas en el sillón esperando la llegada de Anthony o de noticias de él. Era ya muy noche cuando volvió Emmett solo y detrás Jasper, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando Jasper haba ido.

\- ¿Donde Esta Anthony?

-Lo siento Bella lo perseguimos hasta la frontera canadiense luego corrió al océano y nado, en el agua no podemos rastrearlo.

no puede ser… mi hijo estaba tan enojado conmigo que había huido a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hoy. soy la peor madre del mundo, desde un inicio debí decirle la verdad.

-perfecto- Derek había hablado

\- ¿qué es tan perfecto?

\- Te lo dije Bella, esto no era buena idea

\- ¿y que propones? ¿que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados esperando a que nos maten?

-a mí no me persiguen

-No, porque estamos divorciados eso agradécelo a tu enfermera. en todo caso por tu tono sugieres que todo esto es mi culpa

-No sé si tuya, pero en parte eres culpable.

\- ¿Así?

-si

\- ¿y tú que papel juegas en todo esto?

-No lo sé, desde que llegaron estos…- solo cerro los ojos-

\- ¿Estos qué?

-Estos monstruos. Tú no eres la misma y yo veo como mi hijo se convierte en uno de ellos-dijo esto al punto de gritar

-No me grites y te recuerdo que estos son los que nos mantienen con vida.

\- ¿vida? ¿sabes entonces dónde está nuestro hijo de diecisiete años? no tienes idea

-no lo sé, pero también te recuerdo que no se está transformando el nació así, como es y tú lo aceptaste cuando te casaste conmigo.

-Si lo hice porque te amaba y lo amo a el

-entonces porque tanto berrinche a esta altura, pudiste haber renunciado desde un principio cuando me conociste

-OTRA VEZ ESA MIERDA ISABELLA

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITARAS- esto ya no era una conversación definitivamente

-entonces deja de hablar estupideces, desde que nos casamos, incluso antes siempre has pensado que me iré.

-y lo hiciste, en parte te fuiste cuando te acostaste con esa…- ni siquiera quería pensar en ella

-si lo hice. creo que porque ya no podía depender de tu amor a otro hombre y vivir a su sombra

\- ¿hablas de Anthony?

-no, yo adoro a mi hijo, hablo de vivir a la sombra de él- apunto a Edward, y con eso me percate que Esme, Edward y Carlisle aun seguían en la habitación- Llámame si aparece, y espero que sea pronto. - solo con eso se dio la vuelta salió por la puerta del frente. tomo su auto y partió. No podía ser que fuera capaz de decir esas cosas, en todos los años que estuvimos juntos jamás nombré a Edward, ni lo insinué. Una lagrima traicionera se me arranco, pero la seque rápidamente, No sabía si era el estrés de lo que había sucedido, si era porque con Derek nos habíamos gritado o directamente porque mi hijo, mi Anthony estaba desaparecido con una loca dando vueltas.


	16. Anthony

Sentía que alguien me seguía lo sabía, era obvio que me debían estar buscando, a pesar de todo, mamá no iba a dejar que yo desapareciera, así como así. Muy enojado podía estar con ella, pero eso no le importaba, sabía que me buscaría hasta dar con mi paradero. Aun no puedo entender como la verdad estuvo frente a mí todo el tiempo y no me di cuenta, cómo es posible que sea tan estúpido, e incluso todos sabían que era lo que estaba ocurriendo mamá, Emma, Jake, papá…

En todo momento sospeche que alguno de los Cullen podría ser mi padre incluso llegué a pensar que Carlisle, era más serio y adulto, pero claro no estaba pensando con claridad ni con lógica veía a mamá como es ahora o como fue antes que yo naciera. Ella tenía dieciocho cuando yo nací y era obvio que debía que ser alguien acorde a su edad, al menos físicamente para cuando ella tenía dieciocho.

Estaba nevando, lo más probable que en Forks también, mañana era navidad, ya llevaba un par de semanas fuera y eso lo podía ver en mi ropa que era un desastre, el forcejeo de los pumas habían hecho todo esto, no estaba al cien por ciento concentrado, por ende, mis presas me estaban dando más peleas que de costumbre.

Todo este nuevo mundo era tan extraño, los Cullen habían llegado a dar vuelta todo, ¿habrá más como yo? ¿ese tal Edward había engañado a más mujeres? ¿tendré hermanos o hermanas? eran cientos de preguntas en mi mente, rara vez me dolía la cabeza, pero todo esto había logrado provocar una jaqueca constante y no solo una jaqueca si no un rencor que sentía crecía cada vez más, no sabía si era hacia mamá o hacia Edward… No definitivamente era hacia Edward mamá solo me había dado amor y comprensión y me había apoyado cada vez que la había defraudado ella siempre ha estado para mí.

Ahora que sabía toda la verdad podía ver el parecido, ambos tenemos el pelo cobrizo y medimos casi lo mismo, y su don… era como el mío, pero al revés, ósea el mío era como el de él, pero al revés. Mientras él podía leer la mente de quien fuera yo podía introducir mis pensamientos en la cabeza de alguien bueno en parte también podía leer mentes, pero de otra manera… _Tony basta ya no pienses en sus parecidos no_ … ya no quería pensar más en él o en mamá de hecho llegaba a ser extraño.

Conociendo a papá y a mamá lo más probable es que hayan discutido y mucho, por lo que en este momento no se deben de hablar y ya mañana es navidad ambos deben de estar solos. Una brisa llegó de golpe a mi rostro y traía nuevamente ese aroma dulce, un vampiro indudablemente. Corrí lo más rápido que podía hacia el norte no me podrían alcanzar nuevamente, llevaba este juego durante semanas ellos venían yo corría y los perdía durante varios días luego de una hora o dos. No me atrevía a volver a cruzar hacia la frontera con Estados Unidos y me mantenía más que nada en Canadá, la última vez que la había cruzado casi me atrapaban… En fin, corrí hasta que casi ya no me quedo aire en los pulmones, esa era mi desventaja, yo debía tomarme respiros, ellos no eso me hacía más vulnerable y propenso a que me atraparan. Iba a cruzar la frontera de Canadá con Alaska cuando lo sentí un golpe tan fuerte que me derrumbo inmediatamente al piso intente reponerme de inmediato, pero no, su aroma me decía que no era un Cullen y su peso me indicaba que era hombre entre un par de forcejeos logre librarme quedando al otro extremo de él, era Alex.

-Niño, no debieras estar tan lejos de tu casa

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Sabes lo que quiero- Iba a huir sabía que no tenía pelea con él, la última vez yo estaba con Jake y él lo ataco primero, gire para correr lo más lejos posible- Sabes esa novia tuya es muy linda, debajo de tanta ropa sé que tiene algo- ni siquiera moví un músculo cuando nombro a Emma- ósea para ser una humana no está mal

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa forma

\- ¿Por qué? mira yo conozco a las de su tipo, imagínate si hasta su propio tío sucumbió antes sus encantos.

No lo aguante me abalance sobre él no podía dejar que hablara de esa forma de Emma, dejé caer todo mi peso sobre él, pero rápidamente la situación cambió y era yo el que estaba debajo, me puso de espalda a él con la cara en la nieve, su rodilla presionaba una de mis piernas, y su mano sujetaba una de las mías en mi espalda y con la otra mano azotaba mi cabeza contra el suelo, nunca nadie me había dado una pelea de esta forma. Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora y no podía zafarme del agarre de este psicópata. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas y en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, los golpes que me estaba dando ya los estaba resintiendo, mi vista se empezó a nublar y pude oler la sangre que salía de mi cabeza. Luego de eso de momento a otro dejé de sentir el peso de Álex en mi cuerpo y me giré lentamente para poder tomar más aire, quedé mirando hacia el cielo y lo único que divisaba eran las copas de los árboles a lo lejos, sentí una mano fría sobre mis heridas, ese aroma... enfoqué un poco más la vista y distinguí su rostro, Edward. No quería que mamá me viera así.

-no me lleves con Mamá

-está bien

Eso fue lo último que escuche.

Madera quemándose, alcohol y ropa limpia, todos estos aromas pasaban a segundo plano con el aroma de Edward. Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue un techo, eso significaba que estaba en cerca de la civilización, me moví y me di cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama con un pijama limpio me incorporé en la cama y vi a Edward sentado cerca de la chimenea, nos quedamos mirando fijo, no podía ser este maldito era mi padre y yo estaba solo con él. Se acercó a la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien. - no quería ni debía ser amable con este idiota

-yo sé que no te importa, pero leo tu mente- mierda se me había olvidado ese detalle, bueno al menos sabía lo que realmente pensaba.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

-tu madre me pidió que te buscara

\- ¿por qué tu?

-soy el más rápido y puedo leer tu mente a kilómetros- era lógico- ¿Hace cuánto no dormías?

-no lo sé, desde que me marché ¿cuánto estuve inconsciente?

-dos días

-es enserio?

-sí, Alex te dio duro, tenías el lado derecho de tu cara destrozado, pero sano bastante rápido.

-si… ¿qué paso con él?

\- se escapó, no podía seguirlo y dejarte inconsciente, podría haber estado Victoria cerca.

-ok, ¿tú me cambiaste?

-si. ¿Tienes hambre?

-sí

\- ¿y sed?

-la verdad es que un poco, pero es controlable.

-está bien. - nos quedamos en silencio solo la incomodidad llenaba ese espacio preferí romper el silencio

\- ¿Como esta mamá?

-muy triste ella te extraña demasiado,

-nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo separados

-lo sé, me lo dijo. me llama a diario preguntando por ti

\- ¿y que le has dicho estos últimos dos días?

-que estabas cerca pero que aún no te alcanzaba- al menos sabia cuando si debía mentir, me preguntaba como estaría mi padre… dudo que él sepa algo.

-está bien, concentrado en su trabajo, pero de igual manera te extraña

-gracias

-de nada. - no podía pensar con claridad con Edward cerca sentía que se inmiscuía en cada cosa que se cruzará por mi mente era bastante invasivo de hecho, pero qué más da ya estábamos acá con mi mente expuesta. Después de un rato ya en silencio no pude evitar pensar en Emma, en sus ojos azules, en su cabello qué cae de manera suave por sus hombros, en lo triste que debía de estar sobre todo sabiendo lo último que le dije. Ella no era traidora, simplemente no se entrometió, después de todo no era su deber y no era algo seguro que ella lo supiera, debía arreglar las cosas con ella. ¿me extrañaría? ¿pensaría en mí? era difícil de saberlo a esta distancia entonces me percate que sabía a quién preguntarle.

\- ¿cómo está Emma?

\- pensé que nunca preguntarías, es la más triste de todas piensa todo el día en ti al menos así era antes de que me fuera y sí tienes razón el hecho de que le hayas dicho traidora la rompió.

\- soy un estúpido

\- no lo eres, sólo eres joven

\- ¿Y tú qué tan joven eres?

\- yo ya no soy joven

\- ¿y qué tan joven eras cuando dejaste mamá?

\- tampoco era joven, pero tenía miedo de dañarla, creo que nunca logró alejarla del peligro

\- creo que no, después de todo acá estoy yo, ella está allá y a todos nos persigue una loca de pelo rojo. Odio el pelo rojo me recuerda a una maestra que era muy mala.

\- algo pude ver en tu mente cuando conociste a Victoria

\- sabes estoy un tanto cansado que puedas leer mi mente y yo no poder meterme en la tuya

\- ¿crees ser capaz de meterte en mi mente?

\- Yo también tengo habilidades

\- me he fijado y son bastante buenas

\- creo que lo heredé de ti

\- tu madre no se queda atrás, ¿sabías que no puedo leer su mente?

\- no tenía idea

\- es a la única persona que no puedo leer

\- creo que a mí sí- el sonrío-

\- Sí, a ti sí.

\- déjame entrar en tu mente

\- no te gustará lo que verás así que no

\- me lo debes, es lo único que te pediré en toda mi vida, me lo debes por dejarnos, me lo debes por hacerme sentir diferente y sólo, me lo debes por hacerme creer que soy un fenómeno- y nada era manipulación era la simple y llana Verdad.

\- nací en 1901 ¿sabes todo lo que hay en mi cabeza? Muertes, vidas, personas, más mentes

\- no me importa

\- verás a tu madre en formas que no vas a querer ver

\- ¿qué forma?

\- como tú ves a Emma - eso era mala idea, pero no podía evitarlo, en verdad me lo debía. si se mete a mi mente yo debía poder meterme en la suya-

\- no importa Necesito saber la verdad y no porque me lo digas sino porque será la sincera la que realmente vale a mis ojos y a mi mente

\- déjame contarte primero

\- está bien pero no me harás cambiar de opinión

\- ¿por dónde empiezo?

\- desde que eres lo que eres

\- nací en 1901 como te dije, mi padre y mi madre eran de Chicago y yo también nací en Chicago, la recuerdo más a ella que a él. sobre todo, su cabello y sus ojos. Siempre quise ser soldado, pelear en la gran guerra, servir, luchar con honor, traer honor a la familia Masen, casarme con una linda chica y tener hijos. Al final de la guerra antes de que yo cumpliera 18 vino la fiebre española, primero papá y luego mamá y yo. Mi padre murió a los pocos días, tenía pocas fuerzas y mi madre Elizabeth, le pidió Carlisle que era nuestro doctor que me salvará y así lo hizo. luego de la muerte de mi madre Carlisle me salvó, pero de una manera menos convencional, cuando desperté todo era diferente yo era diferente, era otro ser. Siempre me sentí solo y desencajado en este mundo nuevo. Carlisle siempre se ha pegado a la dieta vegetariana la misma que sigues tú, pero años después me revele y mate a muchos hombres, asesinos, violadores, pedófilos, maltratadores, cada uno sucumbió ante mí, podía leer lo que querían por ende no era difícil. Luego de unos años volví junto a Carlisle y Esme, unos cuantos años después Rosalie se unió. Esme y Carlisle creían que ella sería una compañera para mí, pero no fue así, ella era arrogante y rubia, no me gustan las rubias. Los años pasaron y el clan fue aumentando o familia como nos llamamos y yo seguía solo, pero por elección, yo no creía que pudiera haber alguien para mí después de todo el daño que había hecho, después de todas las personas a las que había asesinado era simple karma o ley de atracción, hasta que volvimos a Forks. dos años antes que llegara tu madre llegamos nosotros. Era un día normal, un día más en el purgatorio expiando mis pecados y la vi era como un ángel, como un punto de luz en la oscuridad, era como un sol resplandeciente en medio del espacio, en ese momento lo supe ella era la indicada, pero había un problema, ella era humana y su sangre era como la más fuerte droga para mí, y yo al lado de ella era un adicto. Por un milagro ella se enamoró de mí y yo controle mi sed de ella. luego apareció James junto a Victoria, él quería dar caza a tu madre, pero yo no se lo permití y lo maté. Él la dañó le quebró una pierna y la mordió, yo extraje su veneno de su brazo antes de su transformación y la salve. Luego de ese episodio el verano transcurrió muy tranquilo y feliz para ambos, pero tu madre era joven e impaciente, apasionada y quería más, pero yo no podía dárselo. dime Anthony ¿eres virgen?

\- y ¿a qué va?

-Sólo responde

\- no, no lo soy ha habido un par de chicas

\- pero no Emma

\- no podría ella es…

\- única especial verdad, algo improfanable

\- sí

\- ok, Pero tú puedes, yo no podía estar con tu madre, con una humana era correr el riesgo de matarla. Aplastarla al no darme cuenta, quebrar alguna parte de su cuerpo al desconcentrarme o no controlar mi sed.

\- pero lo hiciste

\- porque la amaba más de lo que yo era, la amo más de lo que soy y algo a lo que nunca me pude negar es a una petición de tu madre, de Bella. Siempre me pidió transformarla en uno de nosotros y así podría estar conmigo por siempre. La parte egoísta mía me decía hazlo y le tendrás por la eternidad pero mi conciencia y el respeto a su felicidad a su humanidad, a qué quizás ella podría arrepentirse y una vez arrepentida me odiaría al verse en el espejo cada día y pensaría que yo le hice eso, y lo sé porque yo pensaba eso cada día al mirarme, y no odio a Carlisle ya que él me llevo hasta Bella pero hay mucho de lo que vivido, de lo que he visto que desearía eliminarlo. La cosa es que no me pude negar, después de todo yo también la deseaba, después de todo nací humano y hay instintos que no cambian. entonces cedí, cedí ante algo que ambos deseábamos.

\- ¿en qué momento te fuiste?

\- a los dos días siguientes, tu madre cumplió dieciocho esa noche y al día siguiente le preparamos un cumpleaños. Alice organizo todo ella adora tu madre, eran las mejores amigas, pero era una casa llena de vampiros y un humano, un simple corte en su dedo índice cambio toda la historia, la sangre brotó de su dedo y la mirada fija de todos en esa gota de sangre, Jasper perdió el control yo lance a tu madre y luego a Jasper, pero todo se salió de las manos. Bella chocó con un vidrio y sangre brotó de su brazo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo no era seguro para ella y que si seguíamos juntos ella moriría por mi culpa así que me marché, la dejé con el corazón roto y yo me fui con el mío en la mano, nunca llegué a pensar en la posibilidad que tú pudieras existir, jamás se ha visto creo que eres el único en tu especie.

\- ¿qué hiciste todos estos años?

\- vagar, deprimirme, pensar en tu madre, ella podía vivir con un corazón roto Anthony, es humana, se recuperaría. eso hacen los humanos, olvidan, pero tu madre siempre me sorprende, ella es inigualable y hoy la miró y no puedo evitar pensar lo estúpido que soy, lo mucho que lloró contigo, por mí. y saber que me amaba cuando tú naciste me rompe.

\- ¿cómo sabes que te amaba?

\- te puso mi nombre ¿no?

\- si lloro, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero tengo recuerdos desde el día en que nací y ella sí lloraba por ti. en ese momento yo no entendía, no lo asimile a tiempo, después de todo que más le puedes pedir a un recién nacido.

\- lo siento

\- Déjame ver en tu mente y veo si puedo perdonarte

\- va a ser triste y doloroso

\- Déjame decidir eso

\- está bien, pero si decides parar o si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé.

Él se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama de manera lenta, llegó hasta la cabecera donde yo me incorpore rápidamente cerró los ojos y sólo dijo "hazlo" y lo hice. Puse mis manos cada una a los costados de su frente y pude verlo, cada pensamiento cada cabeza en la que él había estado desde el momento en que se convirtió. lo vi matando gente, lo mucho que le dolía eso. Vi su soledad. Vi años y años de libros, partituras y más soledad. La felicidad que sentía por su familia. Y vi a mi madre, la vi hermosa, joven, sonriente, la vi en los ojos de un hombre enamorado, la vi como una droga, vi como se escabullía a su cuarto como yo lo hago con Emma, vi el cuerpo de mi madre no como quisiera verlo, lo vi sensual y sexual, no era algo que me agradará pero después de todo sólo tenía los pensamientos de un hombre entre mis manos, luego vi la tristeza de nuevo, la desesperación, la depresión, vi el que parecía ser el fantasma de mi madre era ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, eran los pensamientos de una persona que ya había enloquecido caer en lo más bajo esto era fuerte era más que antes. claro mamá me tenía a mí él no tenía nada, mamá tenía porque luchar, él sólo esperaba la muerte, la muerte de un ser amado para luego ir a su encuentro. Impaciencia, excitación y ansiedad al verla nuevamente, tener de vuelta un punto de luz en alguna parte del espacio, una salida en un cuarto oscuro eso era mi madre para él. La confusión al saber de mí y la rabia porque otro hombre me crío, porque otro hombre me amo y también a ella porque éramos una familia, pero él no era parte de nuestra familia y sólo había un propósito protegernos.

Era mucha información en un solo hombre, tenía más de 120 años y sólo era como yo, con más problemas quizás, pero como yo. Retire mis manos de su cara mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba. Yo no lloro, nunca he sido de llorar, desde que mamá me enseñó que no podemos mostrar nuestra debilidad ante aquellos que nos quieren derrumbar, pero no pude evitar hacerlo no pude evitar llorar por este ser frente a mí, que lo único que había hecho era sufrir toda su existencia y que ese pequeño rayo de felicidad tuvo que dejarlo sólo para salvarlo solo para que su luz se mantuviera con vida solo por unos años más.

\- ¿ahora entiendes Porque me fui?

\- sí

\- ¿harías lo mismo por ella?

\- lo haría por Emma

\- lo se


	17. Hogar Dulce Hogar

_**Espero puedan disfrutar del siguiente capítulo, por temas netamente de tiempo me demore mucho más de lo normal. Indicar que, si hay personas sensibles no seguir leyendo más allá de la conversación con Bella, aunque también indico que no es nada muy explícito. Aclarado ese punto espero disfruten.**_

iba corriendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, solo un paso por detrás de Edward, corríamos tan rápido que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, pero no me importaba, debía llegar lo antes posible a Forks. a esta velocidad no podía hablar así que preferí comunicarme solo con mi mente.

- _¿estás seguro que ella no estará en tu casa?_

-Alice se encargará ya me ocupe de eso

 _\- ¿y Emma?_

 _-_ mucho menos, ella solo ha ido dos veces desde que te fuiste

- _está bien-_ no podía evitar estar nervioso las manos me sudaban. Primero iría a ver a papá, quería que estuviera tranquilo, quería que supiera que lo amaba y que a pesar de todo lo que hayamos pasado seguiremos siendo una familia. Quería ver a mamá que supiera que no estaba molesto con ella, y también quería ver a Emma, que supiera que soy un idiota por lo que le dije.

-Estas muy nervioso debes controlarte un poco

- _qué esperas solo tengo 17-_ sonrió ante mi respuesta

Estábamos nuevamente en la frontera con Canadá, pero ahora si debía descansar, paramos un poco y tome aire, no necesitaba tanto como un humano, pero sí el suficiente.

\- ¿Estás listo?

-no

-podemos descansar más si quieres

\- no es eso. Mamá estará molesta

-tu madre lo único que quiere es verte.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-es tu madre, las madres siempre quieren vernos. Yo me he marchados tres veces del lado de Esme y cuando he vuelto siempre ha estado con los brazos abiertos.

-Si, tienes razón, pero… Papá si va a estar furioso.

-Quizás un poco, pero está esperando por ti.

-Y...

-Ni siquiera tengas una excusa para Emma, no la tienes.

-en realidad no la tengo.

\- ¿quieres seguir? - mire hacia el frente con la inmensidad de árboles cubiertos de nieve

-sigamos

-perfecto.

Seguimos nuestro paso rápidamente, la primera parada sería en la casa de los Cullen no sé porque, pero Edward dijo que era para sacar de alerta a la familia luego de eso yo podía hacer lo que estimara mejor. Luego de poco tiempo de haber cruzado la frontera, llegamos a la casa Cullen, pare en seco cuando la vi.

-Relájate.

-está bien

avanzamos a paso humano hacia la casa y entramos por el garaje, divise el auto de Carlisle de inmediato. íbamos a entrar a la casa cuando se me abalanzaron.

-Por fin llegas- estaba confundido- tu madre a estado infinitamente preocupada, ¿sabes lo que la has hecho pasar? ¿lo triste y preocupada que ha estado?

-Alice déjalo tranquilo

-está bien. Al menos las cosas se solucionaron entre ustedes. No necesito visiones de futuro para saber eso. - Ella era muy extraña, pero se notaba que tenía un gran corazón. Detrás de Alice apareció Esme y abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Anthony, que alegría que estés de vuelta.

-Hola Esme- me dio un suave abrazo luego se dirigió a Edward

-Hijo que bueno que pudiste traerlo, Bella va a estar muy aliviada y feliz. ¿ahora irás con ella? - se dirigía nuevamente a mi

-primero iré a ver a mi padre, creo que debemos conversar. luego iré con mamá

-sabia decisión

-vinimos acá primero para que bajaran la guardia y para hablar unos temas con Carlisle.

\- ¿entonces ya me puedo marchar?

-ve, pero no bajes la guardia con Victoria, no sabemos si tiene a más gente de su lado.

-ok. iré entonces a hacer lo que tenga que hacer- dicho esto me dispuse a salir por la puerta del mismo garaje por la que habíamos entrado.

\- ¿irás a pie? - Alice me miro fijo

-No tengo licencia

-ahora si- me entregó mi nueva licencia, era exactamente a la antigua

\- ¿Como?

-no preguntes tu solo se feliz con ella e intenta que no te la quiten.

-está bien

-y… toma- en mis manos puso las llaves de un auto- es sobrio y no llamara tanto la atención- dude un poco ante esto- es un préstamo así que no te aflijas.

-está bien, pero se los devolveré lo antes posible, ahora con licencia conduciré el mío.

Me subí al auto que me había prestado Alice, y me encamine en la casa donde había vivido casi toda mi vida, recuerdo que el día en que mamá y yo nos marchamos había empacado todas mis cosas, pero deje mi saxofón, estaba tan molesto con que no quería saber nada de él, el saxofón lo único que haría seria recordármelo. Pero luego mamá llego con mi saxofón, Derek y yo siempre fuimos unidos pero ese saxofón había rearmado ese vínculo que en algún momento sentimos quebrantado.

conduje lentamente, no quería verlo, ¿estaría feliz, molesto de verme? sabía que lo había defraudado primero que todo me había marchado días sin que él supiera nada de mí, eso conllevaba a que hubiera dejado la escuela. Estaba más nervioso de lo normal, y estacione mi auto fuera de la casa de mi niñez, había llegado más rápido de lo esperado, apreté las manos contra el volante de manera firme hasta que me di cuenta que estaba marcando mis manos, inhale hondo y salí del auto, ¿tocaba o sacaba las llaves de donde sabía las escondía? no era mejor tocar. Presione el timbre de manera temerosa como si tocarlo me fuera a hacer daño, escuche sus pasos dentro un poco atarantados como si estuviera esperando algo, al abrir la puerta fijó sus ojos negros en los míos. Solo se quedó mirándome callado con cara de sorpresa incertidumbre en realidad no sabía de qué, al parecer debía hablar yo primero.

-Yo solo quería verte… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y… que los preocupé a ti y a mamá y que claro ninguno de los se merece esto y… -Sentí su abrazo, sus brazos rodearme como cuando era niño, se separó un poco de mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos pude ver sus ojos vidriosos.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme eso.

-está bien

\- ¡Jamás! - recalcó

-jamás. - Estaba molesto se le notaba, pero también estaba aliviado de verme, de pronto ya no me sentía tan nervioso y se me era más fácil leerlo.

Entramos en la casa, estaba un poco desordenada con cientos de periódicos tirados, pude observar bien y había un par de botellas de bourbon vacías, definitivamente la había pasado mal.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu madre?

-no, pero iré, quería primero hablar contigo verte, saber cómo estabas. -suspiro

-estoy demasiado enfadado contigo, pero también muy, muy aliviado de que estés acá, y bien. ¿Dónde habías estado?

-más que nada en Canadá cerca de Alaska

\- ¿y qué hacías?

-caminar, pensar, ser un estúpido.

-No eres un estúpido solo… eres joven hijo y actúas antes de pensar yo también lo hice cuando fue joven.

-aun eres joven papá- sonrió

-ya no tanto

\- ¿has visto a mamá?

-no, ella y yo no hemos hablado desde que te fuiste

-discutieron… y tiene que haber sido algo fuerte para que no se hablen en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera cuando se divorciaron estuvieron tanto separados.

-Yo dije cosas malas, pero otras ciertas que duelen es… - fijo la vista en mí. - Es cosa de adultos.

-soy joven, pero no un niño papá

-lo sé. - hubo un momento de silencio. - tu jovencito debieras ir a verla, según Emma no ha ido en días a la biblioteca

\- ¿has visto a Emma?

-sí, ella y Peter se están haciendo cargo de la biblioteca, como te dije, tu madre no va casi desde que te fuiste.

-iré ahora, ¿cómo has visto a Emma?

-Ella… la verdad los primeros días estuvo bastante triste, pero se repuso y ha cuidado de tu madre.

\- ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Porque a pesar de que pueda cuidar de tu madre sigue siendo una niña con una salud delicada de la cual hay que tener atención.

-Y tu como doctor está pendiente

-por supuesto. -guardamos un momento de silencio- De verdad estoy muy, muy aliviado que estés acá. Pero deberías ir a ver a tu madre.

-iré, pero tu también deberías ir y verla. - me sonrió

-iré, pero no hoy, hoy debe ser feliz con tu regreso. -

Dicho esto, y con un abrazo tan de padre de los que él daba me dejó en la puerta y me encamine a ver a mamá. Iba con confianza, sabía que ella solo quería verme, no con la timidez con la que conduje a la casa de mi padre. Aparqué rápidamente el auto prestado junto al de mi madre, pero no tenía llaves, en algún momento de mi viaje las perdí, escalé el árbol junto a mi ventana que estaba abierta.

Mi habitación estaba intacta pero limpia, era como si no me hubiera ido agudice mi oído y mi olfato, mamá estaba en la sala, baje lentamente la escalera sin que me viera o escuchara, estaba sentada en el sofá, con la televisión encendida pero no la miraba, solo estaba sentada, tenía entre sus manos una taza de café y podía notar sus ojeras, entre lentamente a la habitación pero hice sonar mis pasos, sabía que no podía llegar y sorprenderla, se asustaría. al escucharme entrar tenso sus hombros mandíbula y manos

-Si eres tú Edward espero que traigas a mi hijo, si no… vete. -dijo con voz firme

-no soy Edward, pero me parezco- se giró rápidamente y abrió los ojos de manera enorme y con sorpresa, luego se le pusieron vidriosos. dejó la taza en la mesita junto al sofá y se paró rápidamente, corrió a mis brazos y me abrazo, me abrazo solo como ella podía hacerlos como cuando me perdía en el bosque y luego llegaba lleno de barro, me abrazo como cuando llegué de mi primera caza. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso en la cara, luego tomó mis manos y me las reviso me miro de pies a cabeza verificando que yo estuviera bien.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -

-Solo lejos, pensando

-no pienses tan lejos por favor.

-lo considerare

\- no lo consideres hazlo.

-está bien- nos sentamos en el sofá donde ella estaba hace unos minutos.

le relate mi historia, le dije donde había estado, las que había pasado no con mucho detalle no quería que se preocupara, le mentí y le dije que, si había comido bien y que, si había dormido, ella no merecía pasar por más preocupaciones. Le conté la conversación que tuve con Edward y que ya no lo odiaba tanto, pero ella no podía ver lo que yo así que ella sí lo odiaba. le dije como me había ido con la visita de con papá, y se molestó porque no le había avisado que yo había vuelto. después de toda esa conversación tocaba el perdón.

-quiero que me perdones, por todo esto, por todo lo que te hice pasar y no quiero que me digas "obvio que te perdono" quiero que lo pienses.

-no, quiero que tú me perdones a mí, por haberte ocultado la verdad, por no contarte desde el inicio tu real naturaleza, por no decirte que él era tu padre, perdóname.

-creo que es nos deja sin cuentas ¿verdad? -sonrió

-no lo creas, estas castigado. Faltaste demasiado al instituto

-Está bien, pero hoy necesito salir

\- ¿a ver a Emma?

-sí, a ver a Emma

-Está enfadada, fue fuerte.

\- me alegra saberlo, que se reponga sin mí.

-Hijo ¿que sientes por ella? - su pregunta me descolocó- y me puso algo nervioso, comencé a chocar las palabras mientras hablaba

-la quiero mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga, es mi confidente, mi compañera siempre ha estado para mí como yo para ella. Y a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que se ha dicho de ella, de mí, seguimos adelante, con la frente en alto.

-te enseñe siempre a caminar con la frente en alto.

-sí, pero no me preparaste para todo lo demás, lo de Emma, lo de su tío, y mejor no sigamos enumerando cosas que me sacan de mis cabales pronto -solo me sonrió

-No, la verdad no te prepare para ninguno de esos infiernos. Sólo tienes diecisiete hijo, pero siempre has sido muy maduro, eres un viejo en un cuerpo joven. Así naciste, en el fondo eres como tu padre. - detuve la mirada en sus ojos chocolate, sabía que no hablaba de Derek- creo que por eso siempre quise ocultar de ti mismo tu naturaleza, quien eras realmente, porque no quería que fueras como él, y creo que también por eso siempre estuvo tan presente, verte crecer y ver cómo te convertirías en alguien tan parecido a él fue un proceso largo y un poco triste.

\- ¿Lo amas?

-lo amé, con locura, como una chica de diecisiete años puede amar, lo amé sin pensar en peros ni porqués. Y no me malentiendas también amé a Derek, pero el amor con él fue algo concreto, lo amé con inteligencia y amé esa forma tan desentendida que tenía de mi pasado, sin que él dijera un, pero. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, ya no lo amo, no en ese modo al menos, pero verlo a él es verte a ti mi niño y no te puedo negar que hay un cariño porque él sí me entrego al hombre de mi vida.-dicho eso, depositó su mano en mi rostro - Ahora volviendo al inicio, eres muy maduro e inteligente y quiero que sepas que no tengas miedo de admitir tu amor por Emma, ella es joven y tú también, pero sé que se es capaz de amar a tu edad, yo no te juzgaré tu padre menos aún pero piensa que eso puede ser liberador para ambos.

Pensé un momento todo lo que me estaba diciendo, mamá podía ser tan motivacional a veces, pero tenía razón yo la amaba, amaba su sonrisa, su forma de caminar, sus manos sucias con carbón de sus dibujos, y odiaba a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a verla como un algo, pero había un, pero.

-Es que todo lo que ha pasado ella… Es… no puedo.

-Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso hijo, tú ves más que ese incidente en ella, y es una mujer sabe que hay malditos que la pueden dañar porque lamentablemente le paso, pero también sabe que hay hombres que la protegerían y jamás le harían daño. Por eso te ama, porque ella ve en ti toda la seguridad y el amor que necesita y se merece. Pero tú debes dejar de ver a la niña que profanaron y ver a la mujer que te ama y desea- al decir esto se ruborizo un poco. y yo también

\- tienes razón, si estoy enamorado de ella.

-y... ¿qué haces acá entonces? - me sonrió y yo de vuelta. - Esta semana Peter está cerrando la librería, ella debe de estar en su casa. Mary no está se fue antes de navidad a Seattle no volverá hasta después de año nuevo así que puedes ir y golpear a esa puerta, y no escabullirte por su ventana- ¿cómo sabía eso ella? - no me mires así, que no te dijera nada no significa que no lo supiera. Ahora Ve.

Salí por la puerta del frente y corrí como un loco casi me salgo de protocolo de velocidad en público, iba con una sonrisa que llenaba todo mi rostro. Llegué vi mi auto aparcado fuera de su casa, eso significaba que evidentemente estaba, pero no iba a entrar por la puerta, si golpeaba ella miraría antes de abrir y ya no la sorprendería. Fui por nuestro método convencional, subí por uno de los costados de la casa y escale la ya conocida y utilizada reja de madera, de manera hábil me logre apoyar del borde de su ventana y la vi, tenía sus enormes audífonos puestos y dibujaba con su carbón, entré con delicadeza sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, pero a decir verdad estaba impaciente. En una fracción de segundo había logrado entrar en su habitación sin que ella lo notara. Todo este lugar olía a ella, era un aroma embriagador, nunca un humano me ha hecho perder la cabeza por sangre, pero sí sabía distinguir su dulzor solo con su aroma. Mire por encima de su hombro, dibujaba su habitación, o una parte de ella, siempre dibujaba la misma pared con la misma silla y lámpara, una y otra vez. Justo en ese momento ella rompió su carboncillo, pero hábilmente le entregue otro que ella recibió sin darse cuenta, pero cuando su cerebro unió un par de piezas dio un salto que la dejó en el otro lado de su habitación. Me miró fijo.

\- ¡IDIOTA! - dio un gran suspiro

-Lo siento

\- en estos días es un tanto peligroso que hagas eso, digo, por la cantidad de vampiros residentes actualmente. -Estaba enfadada, lo podía ver es su mirada.

-Toda la razón, perdona mi imprudencia.

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

-volví hoy y… quise pasar a decir hola

-Pensé que no hablabas con traidores- golpe bajo

-si respecto a eso… decidí perdonarte- ni siquiera se daba cuenta que le tomaba el pelo

\- ¿Así, no me digas? - Esto aumentaba su enojo y su indignación

-Si, ya lo decidí, pensé " _Anthony, debes perdonar a esta muchacha, la verdad es que tú eres su único amigo y se quedara sola si no le hablas_ "-Abrió sus ojos como si yo estuviera loco

-Te recuerdo que tu también te quedarías solo, Y la verdad espero de todo corazón que sea una maldita broma.

-mmm… no, no lo es.

-Bien entonces ya que dijiste lo que tenías que decir, te pido que te vayas, tengo mucho que hacer

\- ¿cómo dibujar una pared? por 8000 vez

-No, yo... Saldré

-Oh! ¿saldrás?

-sí, a la tienda

-odias ir a la tienda

-pero debo hacerlo. - seguía parada en el mismo lugar, mientras yo le tomaba el pelo-

-Entonces te espero acá, veras nevara dentro de poco y la verdad no me interesa estar expuesto ya lo hice demasiado- relajó sus hombros y dio un gran suspiro, se frotó la frente en modo de frustración.

\- ¿A qué viniste Anthony? - nunca me llamaba por mi nombre de pila

-Vine a ver como estabas, a hablar contigo, a pedirte perdón por lo que dije, por dejarte. A ver que no sea tarde para reparar lo que rompí

\- ¿y que rompiste?

-lo nuestro y a ti

-A mí no me rompiste Anthony yo… estoy bien me dio mucha tristeza lo que dijiste, y si, llore un poco, pero sabes que la he pasado peor. Se que estabas molesto y con derecho, y si quieres recuperar nuestra amistad sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

-Es un alivio saber que eres más fuerte. Pero no vine a recuperar nuestra amistad.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Vine a recuperar una cosa especial, vine a recuperar esa complicidad que tenemos -me acerque lentamente- a recuperar esas miradas furtivas, vine a recuperar la tensión que sientes cuando me acerco así, vine a recuperar el nerviosismo que siento al mirarte detenidamente, a recuperar esa cosa rara que sentimos cuando vamos al bosque y nadamos- llegue junto a ella- lo nuestro-su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración agitada- vine a hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. -

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la bese, Bese esos suaves labios que había mirado detenidamente tantas veces, al principio fue tímida, pero para mí alivio de un momento a otro me respondió de la misma forma que yo, mi boca estaba inundada por su aliento y sus dedos enredadas en mi cabello. Mis manos viajaron de manera veloz a su cintura, de verdad lo había deseado hace tanto tiempo, porque la deseaba a ella, toda ella, en cuerpo y mente, deseaba a la mujer que era.

Nos separamos un poco y acompasamos la respiración, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, acaricie su cabello mientras su aroma impregnaba mis fosas nasales.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-si ¿y tú? - pude notar que se sonrió

-sí, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi

-dime

-no quiero volver a ver compasión en tu mirada, en dos días es año nuevo y quiero ser una mujer normal, sin medicamentos, sin aborto, sin tío. Solo Emma Martin, huérfana, mala artista, estudiante promedio y novia de Anthony Harris. - Sonreí cuando dijo eso.

-Espera primero. - Aclare mi voz- Emma Eleonor Martin, sé que tenemos una larga amistad desde que te preste mi libro de geometría, y que claro hemos pasado muchas aventuras juntos, pero me preguntaba y después de muchos siglos de pensarlo si ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-sí, quiero ser tu novia, pero, con una condición

-wow, que rápido tenemos condiciones dime lo que deseas y te lo daré

-sin límites- mi sonrisa fue más amplia

-sin límites, entonces ya somos novios

-si

Sellamos esta nueva versión de nosotros con un nuevo beso, al principio fue suave, luego Emma se retiró y me tomo de la mano sentándonos a ambos en su cama, y volvió a besarme, la verdad era sorprendente sentir la boca de Emma junto a la mía, saber que ella también deseaba lo que yo. Y era estúpido pensar que yo podría hacerle daño de algún modo, yo la había protegido siempre, desde que nos conocimos, desde que la vi con sus enormes ojos azules, y su cabello claro. Ahora era casi negro, las tinturas se encargaban de aquello. Rápidamente la respiración de Emma se agito y la mía no demoró en acompasarse con la suya. Emma jugaba con el cordón de mi sudadera y luego lo apretó en su mano, tirando más hacia ella generando que nos fuéramos recostando de a poco en su cama. No me imaginaba que ella quisiera esto, no ahora. Me separe un poco de ella.

-Emma- teníamos la respiración más que agitada y mi corazón que de por sí ya era más rápido de lo normal ahora era como el aleteo de un colibrí.

-Tony

-No

\- ¿por qué no?

-No creo que sea correcto aun-sonrió

\- ¿por qué?

\- no lo sé, solo...

-Yo sé que tú has estado con otras chicas no veo el problema ahora.

-porque eres... tu

-exacto porque soy yo. Ellas eran… solo chicas.

-Si eso es verdad, eran solo chicas y tú Eres mi ahora novia.

-Por eso mismo no veo el error, con cada cosa que dices me das más la razón Tony-era verdad, cada excusa que decía le daba la razón a ella.

-solo…- ya no sabía qué decir

-respóndeme algo ¿lo deseas? se sinceró y por una vez no pienses en cómo me sentiré

-sí, lo sabes- se ruborizo

-bueno, yo también, lo deseo desde hace mucho, buenonomucho pero... sí… lodeseo- empezó a atropellar sus palabras

No sabía que hacer era toda una encrucijada mente versus cuerpo, ser vulnerable a mis instintos o pensar de forma racional y madura. Mis pensamientos se fueron por un caño cuando Emma volvió a atrapar mi boca con la suya, y yo caí ante eso, la besé como había deseado hacerlo hace tanto, lentamente volvió con su juego de manos en mi sudadera y empezó a tirarme hacia ella, pero esta vez cedí, cedí ante su aroma, su boca y sus manos manchadas con carbón. Emma quería que yo quedara sobre ella, pero se notaba su nerviosismo al intentarlo, así que con hábil pero suave movimiento la deje a ella sobre mí. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, y clavó sus ojos inmensamente azules en los míos.

\- si por un momento, te sientes incomoda yo paro.

-Tony…

-solo dime que me lo dirás, promételo.

-lo prometo.

Dicho eso, comencé a desabotonar su chaleco y se lo saque, quedo solo con su camiseta dejando que se traslucieran sus bellos senos. Yo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y ella sobre mis piernas de frente a mí, acaricie una de sus mejillas con mis dedos, pero no me permitió seguir ya que tomo mi sudadera en conjunto con mi camiseta y los retiró por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome con el torso totalmente desnudo. Paso sus manos explorando mi abdomen con sus dedos y sus ojos, hasta que las empezó a descender de manera peligrosa, pero la detuve, debíamos avanzar más lento, empezó a besar su cuello de manera insistente y ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello cobrizo, la verdad no sabía si resistiría más con ella sobre mí, con ese suave movimiento. La tome de la cintura y suavemente la deposite en la cama quedando encima de ella, nuevamente volví a sus labios y deslice mi mano por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su vientre debatiéndome si llegar o no a sus senos. Su mirada nerviosa me dio el pase para seguir adelante, así que con la punta de mi dedo los toque cuando no note ni una pizca de incomodidad seguí, atrapando uno de sus senos de manera delicada en mi mano, ella tocaba mi espalda hasta que su mano llego a mi cinturón para empezar a retirarlo, no aguante más debía tenerla desnudo alce sus manos que solo habían alcanzado a desabrochar mi pantalón. Una vez con sus manos sobre la cabeza retire su camiseta dejando al descubierto sus dos hermosos pechos. La bese en el cuello y luego hice un camino de besos hasta sus caderas y de apoco retire su pantalón, le cedí a ella lo de su ropa interior, quería que ella diera el pase. Así que hay estábamos, casi desnudos a punto de culminar lo que al parecer habíamos deseado ya hace tanto. Me incorporé y me tomé solo un momento para admirar su cuerpo, simplemente era perfecta. Volví a mi posición inicial sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla, su corazón era el retumbar de mil tambores. La bese en los labios, pero su beso era insistente, y sus manos inquietas jugaba nuevamente con mi pelo, enredo sus piernas a mi cintura, haciendo que yo cediera sobre ella, con esas mismas piernas kilométricas empezó a bajar mis pantalones sin detener sus besos y su amarre a mi cuello. El trabajo de sus piernas no terminó hasta que me tuvo completamente desnudo sobre ella, la tome de la cintura y la acomode para tenerla frente a frente lo único que nos separaba ahora era su ropa interior. De su cintura mi mano bajó a su cadera, hasta llegar al borde de su tanga, enganche mi dedo en ella para empezar a retirarla lentamente, pararía de inmediato si veía un solo destello de duda, sus manos estaban apretadas como puños, esa era mi señal, no debía seguir, así que desenganche mi dedo de su ropa, y subí mi mano hasta su cara tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ya no seguiría.

\- ¿qué sucede?

-dijiste que me avisarías

-estoy bien

\- ¿segura?

\- lo prometo- mire detenidamente sus ojos y si, estaba segura.

Volví a bajar mi mano, pero esta vez recorrí todo su muslo, me incorpore sobre mis rodillas y tome su ropa deslizándola por sus piernas, eran casi interminables. Ahora sí, ella estaba más vulnerable que nunca, totalmente expuesta a mí. Acaricie la parte externa de sus muslos y de apoco mis manos estaban separando las hermosas piernas de Emma, empecé a recorrer besos desde su rodilla, besos que pensaba culminar en su boca, entre más me acercaba su boca, más cerca estaban nuestros sexos. Ya en su clavícula la proximidad era más que peligrosa.

-Bésame- Sabía que esa era su invitación a acabar con este pequeño espacio entre los dos. Atrape su boca en la mía y a la vez ahogando su gemido. Cuando me percaté que ella estaba bien, seguí con mi tarea, era tan placentero poder sentir su calidez y su entrega hacia mí. Acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, y besaba todo aquello que mi boca alcanzará, ella se merecía esto, el calor, amor y tener el placer que ella quisiera sentir. Después de un rato en esta tarea infinita de complacernos sentía que no podía más, era tan excitante poder estar dentro de ella con sus manos y su boca recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentí sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda y su respiración ya ni siquiera tenía un compás, respirando solo por su boca, ella estaba lista. Apreté una de sus piernas firme a mi cadera, y con un movimiento cambié nuestra posición dejándola a ella sobre mí, todo su hermoso cuerpo sobre mí. Se incorporó y apoyó solo sus manos en mi pecho, terminando el trabajo que yo había iniciado sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes y desesperados y yo me estaba volviendo loco. cerré los ojos y solo abrí mis sentidos a ella, a su respiración, a sus gemidos, a su tacto solo me contuve un momento y dejé que ella concluyera. Emma arrojó lo que al parecer sería su último gemido y pude al fin culminar en conjunto a ella.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar me incorporé para abrazarla, pero la altura que ganaba sobre mí dejaba sus senos al alcance de mi rostro y solo pude recostar mi cabeza en ellos y rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos. Emma comenzó a regular su respiración y con eso su cuerpo cedía, decidí recostarla a un costado mío y la tape solo con la sábana, mi temperatura provocaba que ella estuviera empapada en sudor. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados y rápidamente había recuperado el ritmo normal de su corazón y respiración, recurrir a acariciar su cabeza y lentamente recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho pase mi brazo por debajo de ella y me dedique a acariciar su columna.

Después de unos minutos Emma incorporó sólo su cabeza y sus ojos azules penetraron en los míos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Sonrió

\- mejor que nunca

\- ¿segura?

\- sí. ¿y tú? - le sonreí

-estoy excelente

\- ¿Siempre es así?

\- ¿cómo así'

\- tan fabuloso

-la verdad no lo sé, nunca había estado con alguien a quien realmente amara

-Bueno, espero entonces que sea siempre así. - le sonreí, en términos prácticos Emma era virgen en esto, ella nunca había estado con alguien por amor, ni placer, hasta ahora.

Estuvimos un buen rato acostados, hablando, riendo, me gustaba verla feliz. me contó de la excusa de mi ausencia en la escuela. Al parecer mamá había inventado una historia que debía viajar a Nueva Orleans por problemas familiares, un viaje al cual papá no pudo ir debido a una apretada agenda. Habían falsificado unos papeles que presentaron en el instituto así estuve cubierto.

iba a anochecer pronto, la luz de la habitación de Emma era cada vez más baja, se estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó su teléfono de forma estrepitosa. Eso la puso alerta de inmediato estaba algo adormilada, pero contestó.

\- ¿Halo? Si, sí. esta acá…. vemos una película... sí Bella. Quiere hablar contigo. - Me paso su teléfono.

-Madre

- _hola, ¿así que veían una película? - miré a Emma que se sonrojo_

 _-_ sí, mmmm. estoy en casa dentro de unos minutos.

- _ok, prepare, cena, espero te guste._

-obvio que sí. Oye iré con Emma, tenemos que contarte algo.

\- ¿ _debo preocuparme?_

 _-_ no, es lo más normal que has escuchado en meses.

- _ok, entonces los espero._

 _-_ bien, te amo mamá

 _\- y yo a ti, apresúrense._

Comencé a ponerme mi ropa velozmente mientras Emma me miraba con ojos de pregunta.

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- ¿qué debemos contarle? - le sonreí y me acerque y deposite un corto beso en sus labios.

-Que eres mi novia- ahora ella sonrió

\- ¿le diremos hoy?

-claro, ahora que lo pienso, a ti no te incomoda ¿verdad? - su sonrisa fue amplia

-Obvio, no.

-entonces vístete porque dijo que en uno minutos. -rápidamente salió de la cama envuelta en sábanas y frazadas desde los hombros hasta el tobillo. Salió de la habitación y luego de un par de minutos llegó envuelta en una toalla con su pelo tomado y su cuerpo mojado. Se vistió rápidamente así que no pude disfrutar de la vista por mucho rato. Una vez lista se abrigó con una chaqueta y un gorro amarillo que había recibido como regalo hace dos navidades. Caminamos de forma lenta y pausada hasta mi casa, íbamos de la mano y relajados. Cuando llegamos tuve que golpear, aun no tenía mis llaves, mamá nos abrió la puerta y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando nos vio de la mano. Cenamos sin tensiones ni apuros, como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, pero de todos modos estaba castigado. Como se hizo tan tarde Emma se quedó en mi habitación y yo en la sala, eran las reglas de mamá, pero no me importaban, así ella estaba tranquila, después de todo ya le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza y tensiones. Solo quería que estuviéramos tranquilos, al menos por ahora.


	18. Feliz año nuevo

_**Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que de verdad espero les guste. Es un poco duro al final así que leer con responsabilidad. Disfruten**_

Me sentía tranquila, a pesar de que Victoria aún estaba a nuestro acecho, me sentía tranquila. Tranquila de saber que mi hijo dormía en su habitación, bajo mi techo, tranquila de verlo comer y saber dónde está. Estás semanas sin él fueron tortuosas e intentaba ser fuerte para su regreso, aunque hubo momentos en los que no estaba segura si lo volvería a ver. Esme me dijo en todo momento que Anthony volvería, que los hijos a veces hacen locuras, pero claro ella tenía la eternidad para esperarlos, yo en cambio no.

Ahora lo importante es que está a salvo y feliz, y el hecho de que esté con Emma también me pone feliz.

A pesar de todo el enojo o rabia que siento por Edward, no me puedo hacer la desentendida, sabía que él era el responsable principal de que mi hijo estuviera nuevamente en Forks. Él y Jake lo habían rastreado por semanas por diferentes puntos dentro y fuera del país, hasta que Edward dio con su paradero final. En lo que respecta Derek aún no lo veo, solo sé que está bien ya que Anthony se había pasado a verlo, el hecho de que mi hijo ya no esté enemistado con su padre también me mantiene tranquila. En el fondo, entre todo este embrollo de vampiros psicópatas, vampiros buenos, hijo híbrido, divorcio y hombres lobos. Puedo rescatar las cosas buenas y estar tranquila. al menos por ahora porque, aunque rescate las cosas buenas, sabía que todo era una bomba de tiempo que podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Me senté detrás del escritorio frente a la computadora del trabajo, tenía tantas cosas atrasadas, facturas y pedidos. Está bien, Peter y Emma se habían hecho cargo de todo, pero el papeleo legal era absoluto problema mío y estaba atrasada. Mañana ya era noche vieja y ni siquiera tenía algo planeado para la noche, infinito trabajo, sin tiempo y las tiendas llenas, yo nunca dejaría de ser un desastre. _Felicidades Bella Swan eres un desastre._ Estaba tan cansada, molesta y enterrada en papeles, y como no podía ser peor se había puesto a nevar, era mejor apresurarme, no quería estar en medio de una tormenta de regreso a casa. Me concentré en el papeleo…

… 45 minutos totalmente concentrada hasta que la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe, me pare rápidamente para cerrarla hacia un frio del demonio. La cerré, pero al momento en que volví a mi puesto esta se volvió a abrir de golpe, nuevamente me acerque y la cerré con seguro, ahora si no se podría volver a abrir. Volví para poder terminar este trabajo interminable pero apenas me senté la puerta se abrió, pero ya no de golpe entonces me percaté que no era un accidente lo de la puerta si no, que no estaba sola. Mi corazón se aceleró, pero me quedé mirando la puerta sabiendo que alguien aparecería en cualquier momento.

-deberías cerrar la puerta, los humanos se enferman con esa nieve- esa voz, venía de una esquina justo donde había un sofá donde algunos niños se sentaban a leer, me gire y sus ojos rojos me penetraban de una manera que sentía que me atravesaba el alma. - ¿que estas esperando para cerrar? y no intentes huir o te quiebro el cuello, cierra la puerta y toma asiento solo quiero conversar.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la volví a cerrar, pero esta vez sin seguro, volví a mi puesto de trabajo, pero ya no a trabajar.

\- ¿que necesitas Alex?

-respuestas

\- ¿qué quieres saber?

-mira soy algo nuevo en esto, solo tengo siete años, bueno nuevo a diferencia de Victoria o alguno de los Cullen, pero sabes soy algo neófito, pero no estúpido. y para ser sincero me llama la atención esa obsesión que tiene Victoria hacia ti.

\- ¿y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿no deberías preguntarle a ella?

-sí, pero no lo sé a ti te puedo dominar a ella no, tu no me puedes mentir. - a decir verdad, me asustó un poco la forma en que lo dijo- Tranquila no te haré daño, no hoy al menos, Victoria no sabe que estoy acá por ende no debería causarte daño.

-Bien, entonces pregunta.

\- ¿De verdad Cullen depresivo es el padre de tu hijo?

\- ¿Cullen depresivo?

-Si, ese entrometido que lee mentes

-te refieres a Edward, pues si, él es el padre biológico de mi hijo

\- ¿Como?

\- la verdad no me gustaría explicarte los detalles

-lo respeto- se paró de su asiento y se puso a caminar, tenía un libro en las manos, era grueso y marrón, era de la sección de fantasía.

\- ¿solo eso era? - sonrió

-obvio que no tonta- lo dijo en un tono burlesco- quiero saber porque Victoria te quiere dar caza a ti, a tu hijo y a todo aquel que te rodea.

\- para hacerme sufrir no es obvio y ella cree que si yo sufro Edward también.

-Eso ya lo había notado como te dije no soy estúpido, pero la pregunta es el ¿por qué?

-ustedes están juntos ¿verdad?

-eso no te incumbe

-es para poder entender porque haces todo lo que ella dice- golpeó de manera firme mi escritorio cosa que hizo que me exaltara un poco, cuando retiró la mano vi una marca de sus dedos en la madera.

-no hago lo que ella dice

-está bien

-Ahora dime antes que pierda la paciencia y si te haga daño- dude un poco, pero al final comencé.

-tenía 17 cuando conocí a los Cullen y supe que eran vampiros, y si te juntas con vampiros es inevitable que conozcas a más vampiros así conocí a Victoria, Laurent y James. -enfatice en el nombre de James- Estábamos en el Bosque cuando ellos llegaron, al principio los Cullen intentaron cubrir mi aroma, pero James percató algo mal en mí y se dio cuenta que era humana.

\- ¿Por qué te protegen tanto?

-no lo sé, soy como una especie de mascota para ellos.

-Sobre todo para Edward que jugó y se fue- eso me dolía en lo más profundo, pero era la simple y cruda verdad

\- ¿puedo seguir?

-adelante

-Cuando James se percató que era humana intentó darme caza, pero los Cullen lo detuvieron, específicamente Edward, el logro quebrarme una pierna y morderme, pero succionaron el veneno. En fin, Edward atrapó a James y lo mató por intentar matarme.

\- ¿y qué papel pinta Victoria?

\- ¿de verdad aun no la captas? Victoria y James estaban juntos eran pareja, y ella quiere venganza por eso te utiliza para hacerme a mí lo que le hicieron a James para que Edward sienta lo que ella sintió

-no te creo

-Entonces para qué viniste a preguntar si piensas que miento- se notaba molesto empezó a tirar cosas al suelo rompiendo todo a su paso yo me intentaba alejar de él sabía que con un solo golpe me rompería en pedazos, levantó la cabeza como si percatara un efluvio. Se acercó a mí con una cara furiosa me tomó de los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-olvidarás que estuve acá- con eso se marchó, pero era imposible olvidar.

En el momento exacto en que se marchó mis hombros se relajaron y solté todo el aire que había retenido para que no notara mi exaltación. Pasaron unos segundos y tuve a Edward, Alice y Emmet dentro de la biblioteca. Desde que habían vuelto era la primera vez que me sentía aliviada de verlos, Alice me tomo de los hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? Vinimos en cuanto me llegó la visión

-creo que sí. Solo algo… aturdida- Edward miraba todo el lugar Emmet recogía unos estantes que Álex había derribado y Alice no me soltaba del brazo.

\- no alcance a leer su mente, y ya está fuera de mi rango es muy veloz. ¿A qué vino?

-por respuestas, al menos eso dijo. Quería hablar de Victoria y de su obsesión.

-parece que no es el lacayo más fiel- intervino Emmet con una sonrisa- eso nos facilita las cosas.

-sí, un poco, está dudando de la veracidad de ella y si está dudando es porque tenemos una opción.

\- ¿Opción de qué?

\- de que los deje tranquilos Bella, el hace todo lo que ella dice porque está enamorado de ella, ella le hizo creer que son pareja y que lo ama, pero bien sabemos que no es así. - escuché atentamente lo que decía Edward

-Entonces ella no es diferente a ti- me miro con cara de incomodidad, pero sabía que lo que había dicho estaba totalmente fuera de lugar- Lo siento, yo… no debí decir eso estoy un poco estresada y digo estupideces.

-Tranquila no hay problema. - se giró y se puso a recoger a un ritmo muy humano los libros tirados por el suelo. No podía ser tan hiriente a pesar de lo que me había hecho. ver sus ojos tristes me provocaba tristeza, quizás era porque son los ojos que veo a diario en mi hogar. Ordene mi escritorio no podía seguir trabajando por hoy.

\- ¿algo especial que te dijera Bella?

-No, el solo hizo preguntas y luego se marchó cuando los sintió llegar

-Es mejor que te saquemos de acá, nosotros ordenamos esto.

-Está bien- tome mi abrigo y mire como Edward y Emmet ordenaban todo me dirigía a la puerta cuando recordé que ahora Anthony y Edward hablaban así que preferí asegurarme- Edward- él se giró con una pila de libros en la mano

\- ¿sí?

-No le digas nada a Anthony.

-de todos modos, lo sabrá ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- sí, pero quiero que pasemos un año nuevo tranquilos.

-está bien, no le diré nada.

-Gracias- solo me sonrió en respuesta

Aclarado eso me subí en mi auto mientras Alice me seguía en el suyo, era un auto muy conservador para su estilo.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba vacía no había absolutamente nadie ni vestigios de que hubieran estado acá hace poco. Iba a marcar a Anthony cuando escuche un auto aparcar fuera, mire por la ventana y era él, me relaje. al verlo, me saque los zapatos y me senté en el sofá a esperar que Anthony entrara. A penas entro sabía que algo andaba mal, se veía en su cara. No dijo nada solo camino por la sala y se sentó junto a mí, recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Día pesado?

-mucho

\- ¿me quieres contar?

-es sobre papá y otra sobre Emma

\- ¿discutieron?

-no, es algo peor.

-cuéntame- dudó un momento, intentó hablar, pero luego decidió que no- Anthony, cuéntame que te tiene así.

-partiré por papá, está mal, esta triste muy triste, tiene problemas en el trabajo y está solo, y… hoy estaba ebrio

\- ¿Tu padre ebrio?

-sí, yo nunca ni siquiera lo había visto beber más de una copa de vino en mi vida.

-No, él no bebe ¿estás seguro de que estaba ebrio?

-mamá, estuve con el la mayor parte de la tarde. - volvió a recostar la cabeza en mi hombro- ¿pasaremos el año nuevo juntos? -

-hijo, sabes que es complicado. Tu papá y yo nos estamos divorciando y…

-pero ya lo perdonaste, eso yo lo sé, te conozco, lo veo en tus ojos. Solo una noche mamá cenar conversar, servir la mesa y esas cosas. - Mire la pena y tristeza en sus ojos, definitivamente eran los mismos que había visto hoy en la librería así que cedí.

-Está bien, pasaremos todos juntos el año nuevo. - esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que de apoco se apagó.

-ahora dime, que sucede con Emma.- inspiro hondo antes de hablar

-Ella quiere ser una mujer nueva, no quiere recordar nada de lo que le ha pasado, y lo intenta yo sé que sí, y está bien que lo intente, pero se está comportando extraño, demasiado. Hoy supimos una noticia que debía devastarla, pero no le dio ni un porciento de importancia.

\- ¿qué cosa? - me miro unos segundos-

-van a liberar a George viene con el añadida una orden de restricción con mi nombre.

\- ¿Como es posible que liberen a ese cerdo?

-no tengo idea, no sé en qué están pensando en Seattle

\- ¿Vuelve a Forks?

-Según Mary si…

-Que descaro ¿Que dijo Emma? ¿cómo esta ella? -dio un suspiro

-nada, no dijo nada, siguió hablando de lo mal que estaba quedando su dibujo. - Quede anonadada, cómo es que ella no dijo nada después de todo lo que ese cerdo le había hecho.

-no sé qué decir.

-yo tampoco. Hay es cuando fui donde papá a preguntar por la reacción que tuvo, pero llegué y estaba ebrio.

Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá, no cenamos, había sido un día largo para ambos y el apetito no era algo que tuviéramos, luego de un rato cada uno se fue a su habitación me acosté, pero no podía dormir. Cada vez que intentaba dejar el cigarrillo algo ocurría y me dejaba ansiosa sin poder dormir. Tome la cajetilla que tenía guardada en la mesa de noche junto con el encendedor, tome una chaqueta y salí por la puerta de la cocina hacia frio, la nieve que había caído en la tarde había dejado una gruesa capa. miraba como el humo salía cuando recordé que alguno de los Cullen debería estar haciendo guardia necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque sea uno de ellos.

\- ¿quién hace guardia? - en segundos tuve a Alice frente a mi

-yo- le sonreí, después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que ella y yo fuimos amigas. - ¿Cuándo tomaste ese feo habito?

-hace muchos años, cando salía con Derek a reuniones y las típicas fiestas de doctores, - se sentó junto a mí en el tronco del patio.

\- Fue un día pesado hoy… para ti y Tony

\- si hace mucho que no estábamos así de mal… emocionalmente hablando claro.

-Si escuche lo de Emma y lo de Derek, si preguntas mi opinión yo creo que esta en shock con un estado claro de negación y Derek obviamente está deprimido y con razón.

\- ¿sí?

\- es lo más lógico- guardamos silencio un momento mientras mi cigarrillo se consumía- Había querido hablar contigo Bella- solo la miré y la deje hablar- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ninguna decisión que se tomó, yo nunca me quise ir… éramos amigas y yo quería cuidarte y te juro que me dolió en el alma tener que irme de Forks- solo la seguía mirando- di algo por favor.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? éramos amigas y luego ya no estabas, ¿al menos viste mis mensajes?

-todos los días Bells y me torturaban te lo juro. quería volver y abrazarte y decirte que, si éramos amigas, quería que no me odiaras. Vi cuando supiste que estabas embarazada, pero jamás pensé que hubiera sido de mi hermano.

\- ¿y que pensaste? que me había acostado con Newton por despecho.

-No, pero nunca imagine que fuera de Edward, luego de apoco deje de ver tu futuro, miraba en el de Charlie para saber que estabas bien. a Anthony nunca lo pude ver, asumí que el motivo principal era porque no lo conocía y era un bebe sin conciencia, cuando te vi bien, te vi feliz con Derek supe que debía dejarte ir que debía dejar de mirar en tu futuro, me hacía daño verte Bella porque de verdad eres mi amiga y de verdad espero que puedas perdonarme.- Una lagrima traicionera se asomó, y la abrace como hace tanto había deseado, era mi amiga y sabía todos mis secretos y podía ver mi futuro.

-Te quiero enana y de verdad no sabes toda la falta que me has hecho

\- Y tú a mi Bella

-Como un vampiro es capaz de extrañar a alguien tan mundana como yo.

-es por eso por lo que somos amigas, yo estoy loca y tu ignoras eso tu eres mundana y te quiero así- Reímos ante este hecho, éramos tan diferentes, pero así éramos buenas amigas.

Después de un rato me enfríe así que decidí entrar, Alice se quedó fuera excusando que si entraba yo ya no dormiría y tenía razón. Entre a la casa y dejé mi vida y la de mi hijo en las manos de Alice Puse mi cabeza en la almohada y ya no supe más del mundo.

 **Fuera de la casa Swan**

 _-ella te perdono_

 _-Si, lo hizo- la cara de Alice era de felicidad, una felicidad que intentaba ocultar un poco, por mí. - Ella también te perdonará a ti Eddie es diferente la relación de amigos a una relación como la de tu y Bella, son de novela. - solo le sonreí ante su Eddie_

 _-espero tengas razón enana_

 _-que no siempre vea las cosas no quiere decir que no las sepa de antemano, tengo décadas de experiencia_

 _\- De verdad espero que me perdone, la necesito_

 _\- Lo hará. deberías irte ya llevas tres días haciendo la guardia_

 _-solo un día más- le guiñe un ojo. pero me reprendió con la mirada_

Un ruido de cosas cayendo me despertó de golpe y en lo único que pude pensar fue en mi hijo, me levanté y corrí a su habitación y solo vi su cama vacía, mierda hiperventilé de inmediato

-ANTHONY- baje corriendo la escalera y resbale en el último escalón cayendo al suelo, me incorporé de inmediato, pero ya no era necesario correr, tenía a mi hijo frente a mi tomándome del brazo

\- ¡Mamá! ¿por qué gritas?

-escuche un ruido

-si a mí se me callo algo en la cocina

\- ¿entonces estás bien?

-sí, solo fue un accidente- suspire y relaje los hombros- ¿te sientes bien? ¿desde donde caíste?

\- si estoy bien, solo fue desde el último escalón

-relájate mamá estamos bien, no vendrán a la casa.

-sí creo que estoy un poco tensa. ¿Qué haces en la cocina?

-Quería ver lo de la cena en la noche

-Cierto hoy es 31, pero tú no sabes cocinar amor.

-Podría intentarlo, pero hice un desastre. - sonreí, era más alto que yo, ya debía afeitarse y tenía novia, pero a pesar de eso era un niño para mí.

-Yo hago la cena y tú ordenas la casa… los pasaremos donde tu papá así cuidas que esté sobrio y que esté ordenada la casa ¿te parece?

-ok, me parece- sonrió y subió supongo que para arreglarse y marcharse donde su padre.

Hice lo mismo me puse ropa rápidamente, debía ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que faltaban había tanto que hacer, así que solo respiré y me comencé a mover debía ser rápida en todo.

Baje la escalera y se me apareció Alice en medio de la sala. con unas bolsas en una mano y en la otra con lo que parecía ser un vestido dentro de una funda de ropa

-Creo que necesitas ayuda- le sonreí, en el fondo siempre sería la misma. La misma Alice de siempre.

El día transcurrió más que rápido, con la ayuda de Alice logre hacer la cena para la noche y arreglarme a tiempo y aparte me ayudo a trabajar desde la casa con las facturas de la librería. Estaba todo en orden y listo como debía estar, Pude toda la comida preparadas en fuentes para que se mantuviera caliente. Puse todo en el auto con la ayuda de Alice y marche, me vestiría donde Derek ya que el vestido que me había dado Alice no era muy abrigado y con la nieve no hacían muy buena compañía.

llegue rápidamente a mi antigua casa, ella me traía tantos recuerdos, después de todo era la casa en la que había vivido todos estos años, acá había nacido mi hijo, Derek me había pedido matrimonio yo le había dicho que si, habíamos vivido tantos buenos momentos. Ya a estas alturas no sacamos nada con lamentarnos, pero después de tantas navidades y años nuevos juntos los recuerdos no hacían más que bombardear mi cabeza.

Cuando llegue Anthony me abrió la puerta, aún tenía llaves, pero no encontraba prudente solo abrir la puerta. Me ayudó a entrar la comida que había preparado, más una botella de vino para la cena. Cuando entre a la casa, esta estaba reluciente, digna de una fiesta de año nuevo, aunque solo seriamos nosotros claro. Todo se veía espectacular, pero no veía a Derek por ningún lado

\- ¿y tu padre?

-se está arreglando

-Perfecto, la casa les quedo hermosa

-Y espera a ver la mesa- entre al comedor y la mesa se veía espléndida, cada puesto estaba hermosamente montado de manera ordenada y armoniosa, con cada copa en su lugar, un plato base y los cubiertos de plata que llevaban décadas en la familia de Derek, las servilletas puestas en la mesa eran las que mi madre nos había regalado para nuestro matrimonio, ella las había comprado en un viaje que había hecho a Europa, ni siquiera me acordaba de ellas. Pero en la mesa de ocho personas contaba cinco puestos.

\- ¿por qué cinco?

-tu, papá, Emma y yo. El quinto puesto no tengo idea de quién sea el solo me dijo que lo pusiera. - Quede un poco absorta en mis pensamientos, buscando en mi mente quien podría ser este quinto invitado, Estaba en eso cuando escuche a Derek detrás de mí.

-Hola Bella

-Hola

-Te ves muy bonita- su rostro se veía cansado, podía ver una sombra por debajo de sus ojos

-Tú te ves espantoso- me sonrió

-Me alegra tanto saber que pasaremos el año nuevo igual que siempre

-Si, la verdad es que Anthony me convenció, es lo mejor para todos,

-sí, lo es

\- estoy algo confundida, para quien es el quinto puesto en la mesa

-Es una sorpresa.

-Está bien, creo que confiare en ti- lo dije con un tono inseguro para que el notara mi desconfianza, pero rio

-Quédate tranquila y confía en mi

-Está bien, mejor iré y me arreglare

No demore mucho en peinar mi cabello, cambiarme ropa y maquillarme un poco, dentro de la casa la calefacción era más que placentera así que el vestido estaba cómodo, lo más probable es que Alice si habría considerado esto. Cuando estuve lista baje, use tacones, pero ya no era un desafío estar en ellos, podría decir que desde que nació Anthony algunos de mis sentidos habían mejorado considerablemente, entre ellos mi equilibrio, aunque claro no tentaba mucho a mi suerte

Al bajar Emma ya había llegado. Nos reunimos todos en la sala a conversar un rato mientras daba la hora para cenar, eran cosas triviales las universidades de los chicos, la biblioteca y esas cosas. Cuando fue la hora de comer me pare de mi asiento, pero Anthony no me dejó ir.

-Mamá. Emma y yo serviremos la comida y les avisaremos cuando este todo listo. -me volví a sentar.

-Está bien

-Papá ¿sirvo a tu invitado misterioso?

-por favor, ya debe estar por llegar.

-está bien- Con ese Esta bien Emma y Anthony desaparecieron en la cocina dejándonos a Derek y a mí solos después de mucho tiempo de esto.

\- ¿no me dirás quién es tú invitado o invitada?

-No hay otra chica Bella. -me sonrió-Y no. no te diré hasta que llegue.

-Está bien. -Guardamos silencio un momento, después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que se había dicho era un poco incomoda esta situación.

-Me llegaron los papeles ya. solo una firma y serás libre.

-Siempre he sido libre

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No es algo que quiera discutir ahora Derek

-Está bien.

-Anthony me dijo que tenía problemas en el trabajo

-Si, un poco.

\- ¿es grave?

-si Bella, es grave. Muy grave.

\- ¿Que sucedió?

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?

-que ya no vayamos a estar casados no significa que no me importe que pase contigo- solo me miro un momento y luego empezó a hablar-

-Cuando Tony se fue estaba muy enojado, furioso para ser sincero, llegue acá y me tome un par de vasos de bourbon… luego me llamaron para una urgencia, una urgencia a la que no debí ir. La cosa es que cometí una negligencia con mi paciente Fue una cesárea no se en que momento, ni como lo hice, solo sé que ella ahora es infértil. Ella y su familia tomaron medidas legales y tengo mi licencia suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Estas en juicio?

-no aun, los abogados se encargan que no llegue a juicio, pero para ser sinceros me están despedazando, sacaron mi expediente y tengo una detención por sustancias ilícitas.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Derek, aun ni siquiera eras doctor

-sí, pero me incapacita para seguir ejerciendo medicina, luego no sé cómo, ni porque, ni de donde salió tu expediente clínico, y claro luego del embarazo de Tony yo hice una cesárea de emergencia por la cual fui cuestionado ¿recuerdas?

-obvio que recuerdo eso.

-Bueno salió a discusión nuevamente por las medidas que tome, aparte tu expediente clínico indica que gracias a eso tu ahora eres infértil.

-Pero no sirve si yo no te demande.

-No, no aplica como demanda, pero si para cuestionar mi capacidad en la medicina.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás suspendido?

-depende del veredicto, pero para ser sincero, la cosa no se ve bien, no creo que vuelva a ejercer Bella- vi en su rostro tristeza y dolor, él amaba su trabajo.

-No seas pesimista Derek, todo se solucionará,

\- ¿como?

-no lo sé, pero se solucionará. - solo me sonrió, no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero la música estaba sonando todo el rato, lo más probable es que Anthony la haya cambiado. No miramos de manera cómplice-Ese es tu hijo -

-Si, creo que le enseñe bien

\- ¿a seducir mujeres?

\- a ser un caballero, ¿me concedes esta pieza? - lo consideré un momento y tomé su mano.

Era una pieza de jazz muy lenta de esas que había escuchado ciento de veces tocar en el saxofón a Derek y a mi hijo. Bailamos lento, pero con paso firme

-he de pensar que Anthony es tu cómplice

-no, piensas mal, yo no planee nada- acerco más mi cintura a él, su aroma era como él, pero no olía a él, ya no había café si no unos cuántos tonos de alcohol

paso su mano por mi rostro y sentí el calor de la yema de sus dedos, cerré los ojos y deposite mi cara en su mano, pero Derek acerco mi boca a la suya, por un momento cedi, pero rápidamente me separe de él

-No

\- ¿por qué?

-solo no

\- ¿por qué Edward esta acá?

\- no empieces con eso- solo cayo

-tiene razón perdón

-solo no es lo mejor, para ninguno de los dos. - dio un suspiro ahogado- lo siento.

-tranquila, tienes razón

Después de esto todo se estaba tornando un poco incomodo, pero debía estar calmada todo esto era por Anthony, era una "noche familiar"" como las de antes, el problema era que ya hace mucho habíamos dejado de ser esa familia.

Cuando Anthony llamó a la mesa fuimos al comedor y como si el invitado misterioso llevará un reloj tocaron a la puerta era obvio que sería él o ella, después de todo era noche vieja y nadie tocaría la puerta a no ser que estuviera invitado. Derek se paró del sofá y se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta mientras yo pasaba al comedor. Anthony me movió la silla para que yo me sentara en una de las cabeceras, Los platos estaban servidos y Emma estaba a la derecha del otro extremo de la mesa. Anthony se sentó junto a ella. Derek entro en la habitación, pero solo, se veía un poco de nerviosismo en el

-bueno primero que todo espero que no desesperen ante mi invitado, después de todo es uno de los motivos por el que llegamos a este capítulo en la historia- Era raro como lo presentaba- Edward pasa por favor.

Sin palabras, no podía emitir una sola palabra, Edward era el invitado tan misterioso de Derek, en que maldita pesadilla estaba metida. Cuando Edward entro solo sonrío de manera incomoda, y se sentó en el puesto que Anthony había preparado para el cómo invitado misterioso. Antes que Derek se sentara no pude evitarlo, pero le pregunte

\- ¿qué haces acá?

-Te juro tiene una explicación - luego Derek se sentó y solo sonreí, esa sonrisa que había ensayado millones de veces para sus fiestas aburridas con doctores aburridos a la que debíamos ir solo respire y deje que la noche pasara.

Hablamos de temas triviales, quien raramente se veía mas cómodo era Derek, y con eso le seguía Emma, eran un poco indiferentes a la incomodidad que sentíamos Anthony, Edward y yo. Aunque nuestros niveles de desagrado eran más elevados de lo normal, intentamos conversar como personas civilizadas y así hacer más a mena la noche. Mi copa de vino estaba casi intacta al igual que la de Edward, claro el no podía beber, mi hijo en cambio tenía casi vacía la suya y Derek llevaba tres vasos de bourbon. Llego la hora del postre y los comentarios de Derek empezaron a ser fuera de lugar y desagradables.

-Nunca me has dicho Edward donde estuviste todos estos años- Fue una pregunta de Derek directa para Edward

-en muchos lugares, Sudamérica, África y Europa.

-Que divertido, viajes, mujeres, almas que desangrar, supongo.

-No lo fue, soy vegetariano. mi viaje no fue de placer, y solo hubo una mujer. Victoria era mi objetivo

-oh ya veo, bueno déjame decirte que no eres muy bueno en eso de Victoria. -la conversación se estaba poniendo tensa y Anthony y yo solo nos mirábamos, Emma solo miraba y comía.

-No, la verdad es que la cacería no es lo mío.

-y la paternidad tampoco ¿verdad? -enserio había dicho eso-

-papá creo que ya has bebido suficiente. -Anthony se paró para acercarse a Derek

\- ¿A quién le dices? ¿a mi o a él? - pero en el momento en que dijo eso volvió a su asiento.

\- ¡Derek, Basta! suficiente de juegos por una noche-

-Es mejor que yo me retire, creo que ya es hora. -

-No, tu eres mi invitado y te quedas porque me lo debes- Edward solo sonrió de manera sarcástica

\- ¿Me estas desafiando, a mí?

-Si, no me das miedo, no eres más que un niñito inmaduro, que arranca de sus problemas. Se que no eres capaz de hacerle daño a un humano por Carlisle, pero aún más importante por Bella, porque ella terminaría de conocer al monstruo que eres, sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño a mí, por Anthony el niño que yo crie por ti. -hubo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Pero mi hijo veía de manera furiosa a Derek -No me mires así.

-en menos de diez minutos, has mencionado dos veces que no soy tu hijo.

 _-" no te debes esforzar tanto, de todos modos, todos sabemos que él no es tu hijo"_ Eso lo dijo Roger Tuner y tenía razón, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, en el fondo todos sabemos que no eres mi hijo y que nunca lo serás, porque eres como ellos. - apunto a Edward.

No sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba paralizada en mi asiento, mire a mi hijo y solo miraba a la nada con los ojos empapados, pero aún no caía ni una lagrima por ellos me miro y vi todo su dolor.

-Ciento de veces los escuche llamarme por ese apodo que me habían dado, todos sabían quién era mi padre biológico. Pero jamás pensé que algún día tú lo insinuarías

\- ¿cuál apodo? raro, el nieto del jefe o Bastardo Cullen- me pare de la mesa y tome a Anthony de la mano

\- ¡CALLATE! cállate. -luego le hable directo a mi hijo-Ve, por favor vete. - no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza-Edward llévate a MI hijo por favor- enfatice en el mi mirando Derek. Edward se paró de manera automática del asiento tomo a Anthony del brazo y se lo llevo junto con Emma. Eso nos dejó solos a mí y a Derek. Seguía sentado en la misma silla en uno de los extremos de la mesa, yo estaba parada aun junto a la mesa, vi cómo se servía otro vaso de alcohol, estaba enfurecida. Me acerque a él y le arrebate de las manos su vaso estrellándolo contra una de las murallas.

\- ¿Esto eres ahora? ¿un ebrio sin familia? Anthony de verdad quería pasar un año nuevo familiar.

-Tú lo hiciste así, cuando los elegiste a ellos.

-Yo no he elegido a nadie, solo nos protegen. -cambio el tema rápidamente

-Veo que Edward hace todo lo que le dices.

-Estás loco- no podía más con esto, debía salir de hay

-loco-se paró de su asiento- yo no estoy loco, tu eres la loca al querer estar con ellos-yo no podía con esto, me dispuse salir, pero su fuerte agarre me detuvo apretando mi brazo de manera casi estranguladora.

-Suéltame

-no, ahora yo voy a hablar. ¿Me tratas de loco a mí? yo que cuide a tu bastardo por casi 18 años, yo que te ayude a crear tu maldita biblioteca- me tenía apretada por los hombros sacudiéndome de manera violenta y gritaba sin parar, cosas que ni le entendía, cuando lo sentí. Mi mejilla arder, y mi labio perforarse con el contacto de uno de mis dientes.

La pesada mano de Derek había caído en todo el lado derecho de mi rostro, intente zafarme de su fuerte agarre, pero era casi imposible

-Derek suéltame. - dije con dificultad

No me escucho, solo sentía de su parte ira, y golpes que propinaba en el lado derecho de mi rostro, golpes que había intentado parar con mis inútiles brazos, logre darle un golpe en la ingle y me zafe de sus manos, pero rápidamente el jalo de mi cabello llevándome al suelo. donde se posicionó sobre mi inmovilizando todo mi cuerpo, ya no eran mis hombros los que tenía entre sus manos si no mi cuello, azoto mi cabeza unas dos o tres veces, contra el suelo y luego empezó a faltarme el aire. Vi sus ojos negros fijos en los míos, mientras a mi empezaba a faltarme peligrosamente el aire. mis ojos comenzaron a ceder cuando volví a sentir aire en mis pulmones y el peso de Derek ya no estaba en mí. Edward estaba junto a mi tomando mis signos vitales, no sé si fue la falta de aire o el cansancio mental y físico pero mis ojos cedieron de un momento a otro.

Desperté y estaba en mi auto, estaba recostada en la parte trasera de él, me incorpore y vi a Edward cuando me percate que el camino no era al de mi casa hable

-pensé que me llevarías a mi casa.

-Es más seguro donde nosotros- no dije nada, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de refutar mire de reojo por el retrovisor y mi cara era un desastre, mi cuello se empezaba a poner morado y sentía arder mi nuca, me toque y sangraba. Vi la sangre en mis dedos y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro de manera desproporcional, al principio en silencio, pero después de un modo en que no lloraba hace años.

Edward estaciono el auto en un costado de la carretera y se cambió al asiento de atrás. Saco un pañuelo con el que me limpiaba el rostro.

-shhh tranquila, no debí dejarte sola.

-No sabias que pasaría, yo tampoco nunca lo imagine

-debes relajarte- puso su mano helada en el costado derecho de mi rostro, se sentía tan bien ya que la cara palpitaba como si tuviera una herida abierta, me relajé un poco y acompasé mi respiración, cuando ya estuve muy tranquila pude entablar una conversación normal.

\- ¿qué paso con Derek?

-me contuve de matarlo, pero lo dejé inconsciente no despertara en varias horas

\- ¿y mi hijo?

-en casa, con Esme, yo ya hablé con ella, se está haciendo cargo de la situación, pero no tiene muchos más detalles.

\- ¿cómo esta?, ósea ¿cómo estaba cuando lo dejaste?

-triste, callado, decepcionado y con un sin fin de emociones que no podría describir-

-no puede verme así, no puede

-no lo hará, pero sabes que lo sabrá.

-sí pero no quiero que me vea esta noche, ya fue suficiente.

-Él está en mi casa, con Esme, Carlisle y los demás.

-llévame a mi casa.

-Bella, es mejor que estemos con los demás.

-no quiero cruzarme con Anthony, no quiero que Jake se entere aun, quiero estar en mi casa, en mi cama, con mi ropa -lo mire fijo a los ojos - por favor-Dio un suspiro eterno

-Está bien esperemos unos minutos a la respuesta de Alice, y dependiendo ella mandara a Carlisle para que te examine. -Esperamos unos minutos más, tenía frio Edward se percató de eso y saco su mano de mi rostro

-no por favor, está muy helada y de verdad se siente bien, si la sacas arde demasiado- volvió a poner su mano en mi rostro luego de unos minutos el teléfono de Edward sonó me miro antes de responder

-Es Alice. ¿Ya lo viste?... perfecto, ¿y Anthony? entonces vamos…. claro lo esperaremos. Gracias hermana.

\- ¿qué dijo?

-que podías quedarte en tu casa por hoy, Carlisle ira enseguida con Rosalie, Anthony está bien, Jasper logro que se calmara y ahora duerme.

-perfecto.

-Bien ahora vamos. - salió del auto y volvió al asiento del conductor, subió lo que más pudo la calefacción.

Entramos en la casa y lo primero que hice fue sacarme los zapatos Edward encendió todas las luces. Me sentía agotada, me senté en el sofá, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, el de hoy no era Derek, era otra persona. No era el hombre con el que yo me había casado la persona que me había dejado el rostro imposible era un monstruo y yo no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué le diría a mi hijo? ¿debía ir a la policía? no sabía nada. Miraba al vacío cuando me tomaron la mano, era Carlisle.

-Hola solo Bella- le sonreí ante su ocurrencia

-Hola doctor Cullen.

-vamos a revisarte te parece- solo dije si con la cabeza

Reviso mis dientes creo que para ver que mis piezas dentales estuvieran intactas, también reviso mi brazo derecho que estaba tornándose morado, mi cabeza necesitaba puntos, pero por lo que dijo creo que solo dos o tres. Mi cuello estaba un poco complicado, iba a necesitar radiografía para ver si no había mayor lesión en esta zona. Tenía la cara inflamada, pero gracias al frio de Edward no tanto a como debía estar y por último curo mi labio.

-Te debes tomar estos analgésicos y estos antinflamatorios- me los entrego en la mano-, y luego que te duches te pones esta crema en la cara y en el cuello.

-está bien Carlisle.

-mírame, -examino mi mirada- aún estás en shock debes calmarte

-es difícil,

\- lo se linda, pero vas a estar bien. Yo cuidare a Anthony esta noche sabes que está en buenas manos ¿verdad?

-sí, estará bien por esta noche. - vi que Rosalie y Edward discutían por algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero veía en la expresión de su rostro que era importante - ¿qué sucede? - se miraron entre sí, pero nadie dijo nada- por favor díganme, ya es suficiente por hoy- Rosalie fue la que hablo

-Edward dejó inconsciente a Derek, Emmet fue a buscarlo hace unos minutos, pero ya no estaba, ni el, ni su auto. Aparte Emmet encontró el aroma del sociópata de Alex. - la verdad estaba un tanto indiferente a Derek.

-ok, solo vean que Anthony este bien. - se miraron entre sí, me sentía tan rara ignorando la existencia de Derek- ¿Por qué no siento nada Carlisle? -

-estas aun en shock y pasas por un momento de negación, puede durar unas horas o un par de días. Es un proceso normal ya que el que te daño fue él y no deseas saber nada de su persona al menos por ahora. -Ahora si tenía sentido

\- ¿Quién de ustedes se quedará? -la pregunta iba dirigida a Rose y Edward

-quien tú quieras

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo. -solo asintió con la cabeza

Luego de unos minutos Rose y Carlisle se marcharon y me quede sola con Edward, en este momento no me da incomodaba su presencia. Subí al segundo piso con un poco de dificultad y me metí en la ducha. la herida de mi cabeza ardía con el agua caliente, mi boca también, pero de igual manera se empezaban a relajar todos los músculos de mi cara y mi espalda. No estuve mucho rato, solo el suficiente para sentirme más relajada, Entre a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama, no seque ni peine mi cabello solo fui al baúl que tenía a los pies de mi cama y saque una chaqueta, era de Charlie, la tome y me acosté con ella, sintiendo su aroma. No paso mucho cuando sentí un suave golpe en mi puerta.

-adelante- entro Edward con una caja pequeña en las manos,

-lo siento si te moleste, pero debes ponerte esto.

-Ya lo había olvidado -me senté y con un espejo de mano que me paso pude aplicar esta crema en mi rostro y en mi cuello.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

-Si, gracias, por lo de hace un rato, no sé qué habría pasado si no llegas. y también quería preguntar por qué fuiste hoy a la cena.

-No quería ir, pero Alice dijo que debía había muchos vacíos porque no ve el futuro de Anthony también dijo que no debía despegarme de ti.

\- ¿Derek te invito?

-sí, dijo que sería bueno para todos, y como fue una llamada telefónica no pude leer su mente. - solo guardamos silencio un minuto - ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-Hace unos días le dijiste a Anthony que ya no me amabas, ¿es cierto?

-Edward han pasado dieciocho años, ¿qué esperabas?

-Tus reacciones hacia mí no me dicen eso tu corazón se acelera

-No te amo, te ame irrevocablemente, actualmente Edward solo me dueles, mucho.

-hace un rato cuando te pedí perdón por dejarte sola, no fue por hoy, fue por hace dieciocho años.

-Creo que ya te perdoné, el día en que trajiste a mi hijo de vuelta. -Me sonrió-

-Él es grandioso, es muy inteligente, tiene pensamientos tan… sinceros, es leal, valiente. Saco todo lo maravilloso de ti Bella.

-Si, es maravilloso. No podría pedir un hijo mejor. - Volvimos a guardar silencio, pero esta vez no eran incomodos si no necesarios.

-me hubiera gustado estar en su vida

-aunque no lo creas, a mi también me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en su vida, el seria menos... retraído.

-Debiste llamarme Bella.

\- ¿me hubieras creído?

-no lo sé, pero de todos modos hubiera estado acá en cinco minutos.

-Charlie te hubiera dado un tiro, él te odiaba.

-Bueno con Charlie teníamos mucho en común, Ambos odiaban a Edward Cullen, y para ambos la mujer de su existencia era Isabella Swan- hablar de Charlie me ponía triste, más que cuando hablaba de mamá

-El día en que me case me hizo prometerle que no dejaría que ningún hombre jamás me volvería hacer daño. Le falle

-No, Charlie estaría orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, fuerte, valiente, emprendedora, una gran madre, una gran mujer.

-Se que es una estupidez, pero me harías un favor, solo hoy. - por mis ojos ya corrían lagrimas descontroladas-

-El que quieras.

-No me creo capaz de dormir podrías tararear para mí, por favor. - solo asintió. Yo me acomodé para dormir y sentí la voz de Edward tararear, vi en la mesa de noche como daban las doce. Ya era uno de enero. La voz de la Edward seguía tarareando y uno de sus manos acaricio mi cabeza, no pude parar de llorar, de pena, de rabia, de impotencia de siento de emociones que sentía en mí.

-Feliz año nuevo Edward

-Feliz año nuevo Bella

luego de eso cerré mis ojos y dormí.


End file.
